Be Careful What You Wish For
by shelly.hoffer.7
Summary: Part seven of the Hotch/Kahlan line. Life gets busy for the Hotchners, and Hotch gets so desperate to spend some time with his wife that he eventually even wishes that the BAU would get a case that Kahlan could help with just to have her close. He should be careful of what he wishes for.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The rest of the summer after the hostage situation at Joey's school had gone by without incident. Morgan and Mina got married in late June in a beautiful outdoor ceremony. Reid and Amy finally set the date for their wedding, but they were going to wait another year for the next August. Everything was going fine. The BAU was solving case after case, Kahlan wasn't doing anything to worrisome at her job, or at least nothing that Hotch knew about, and school started back up and everyone was happy, well, almost everyone.

After the buses had left with their children on the first day of school, Hotch searched the house trying to find Kahlan to tell her goodbye, and when he finally went downstairs and found her, his heart clenched. She was sitting on Wyatt's bed with Daddy Lump clutched to her chest and she had tears in her eyes. "Aww, Babe," he said and wrapped a tender arm around her shoulders as he sat down beside her.

She sniffed and then looked at him. "They're almost in high school."

He smiled. "That's still a year away. They just started eighth grade."

She huffed. "And the year is going to fly by, and then they'll be driving, and then they'll be dating seriously, and then they'll leave for college, and then. . ."

He stopped her babbling by sealing his lips on hers and pulling her close. Once he pulled away, they were both breathing heavily. "Let's get them through middle school before you send them off to face the rest of their lives, please."

"But it's coming," she told him and the sadness in her eyes made him pull her closer.

"We'll still have Joey, even when that happens."

And that made her actually break down and sob, and he cringed. _Is this an 'I'm old' thing again or is this fear of an empty nest?_ He almost pointed out that even once Joey was older, they'd still have all of their official and unofficial nieces and nephews, but he knew that wouldn't help at the moment. He took a deep breath. "Come on, Babe. We still have plenty of time with all of them."

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "And what are you going to do when your little angel starts middle school, or, my God, high school?"

He swallowed back the lump that had formed instantly and tried to give her a smile. "I'm hoping by that time that Reid will develop some super-secret formula to turn back the hands of time and make her little again," he joked because actually thinking about that was just too frightening.

She laughed. "I want that formula now. My little boys are getting too damn big."

He sighed and pulled her back into a hug. Wyatt was almost as tall as her already and Jack had sprouted up over the summer, too, and Hotch figured he'd be pretty close to Kahlan's height by the end of the year. He stood up and pulled her up next to him. "We need to get going before we're both late."

She inhaled deeply through her nose and shook her head. "Sometimes life sucks."

He chuckled and pulled her to him again. "Yes, yes it does."

XXX

Later that morning, Hotch was telling Rossi about Kahlan's mini meltdown, and Rossi looked at him. "Ever thought about having another baby? Maybe giving her another child to hold on too as the boys get older will make it easier on her."

Hotch pursed his lips as he thought about it for a moment. "Is that even possible with what she's going through?"

Rossi laughed. "I thought you did your research when all of this started?" Hotch's look told him did but was still looking for his opinion. "Yes, Aaron. I think they can get pregnant until they actually hit menopause or go a year with a period."

Hotch took a deep breath. "I'm not sure our lives could even handle a baby at this point, let alone if she even wants one. She hasn't said anything about wanting one."

Rossi shrugged. "It was just a suggestion. Maybe you should ask her."

Hotch licked his lips. "I guess there isn't any harm in that."

Garcia put her head in the door. "We're ready, Sir."

Hotch nodded and they both followed her to the conference room.

XXX

About two weeks later, when Hotch and Kahlan were in the family room alone after the kids went to bed, he grabbed up her hand as she was unconsciously rubbing it up and down his chest as they watched TV. "Have you ever thought about having another baby?"

That startled her and she sat up and looked at him the shock evident on her face. "What?"

He half shrugged. "I was just wondering."

She studied him. "Do you want to have another baby?"

He mentally winced. _I hate it when she turns things back on me._ He licked his lips. "I don't know."

"Don't you think we're a little old for that?"

The tone she used didn't give any of her own feelings away and Hotch mentally winced again. He took a deep breath. "On some days, but on others. . ."

Her brows furrowed. "Are you trying to tell me you want to have another baby?"

"Are you saying you don't?"

She huffed as she smiled. "I'm sorry that I broke down and had a moment where I wish my boys were still little. I'll try to keep that to myself for now on."

He grabbed her hand. "That's not what I want. I was just thinking that if you wanted to. . . I just thought. . ." He sighed. "I would do anything to make you happy."

She smiled and cupped the side of his face. "I'm happy with our family just the way it is. We have a perfect full house."

His brows furrowed as he studied her. Their house wasn't overly crowed.

She giggled at his confusion. "I have my three perfect men, and you have your two girls. It's a full house."

He smiled. "And my girls are perfect, too. You all mean the world to me."

"I know." She scooted back up against him. "And I know I will cry when the boys start high school, and I will cry when Joey starts middle school, and I will cry at every life changing step they take, but I do not want another child. I am perfectly happy with the kids we have."

He took a deep breath and relaxed a little. "And your allowed to cry; just don't make fun of me when I do, too."

She giggled. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Babe."

She pulled away from him and flicked her brows. "But just because we don't want one, doesn't mean we can't pretend to try."

His dimples emerged with his wide grin. "Mrs. Hotchner, are you coming on to me?"

She jumped up and started for the stairs. "Yes, but if our too tired. . ."

He jumped up and ran after her after turning the TV off and throwing the remote down. "I never said that!"

XXX

Two months later, Hotch was thinking about that night. It was the last time they had made love and he was starting to hate his job in some ways. It seemed like every time he wasn't on a case, she was always gone with one of the kids to a game, practice, school functions, or so many other things. He shook his head. It was getting hard for him to concentrate. _And I can't believe I thought we needed to add another child to the mix. We can't even get any time with the three we have._

XXX

Finally, two weeks later. He crawled into bed beside the woman of his dreams after he took his shower. _Way too many dreams lately! _ He had been away on a case for the last six days, and had gotten home late, but Kahlan made sure that he knew she'd be waiting up for him. She took a deep breath as she turned into him. "God! I love the way you smell fresh out of the shower!" she exclaimed as her hands trailed up his sides.

He chuckled as his hands went to her back and pulled her even closer. "You smell pretty damn amazing, too," he told her and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss started slow and passionate, but soon want and need pushed them into a frenzy.

When she finally pulled away, she was panting. "God, it has too damn long!" she exclaimed as she peeled off her t-shirt and threw it onto the floor.

He couldn't even speak; he just nodded and pushed off his boxers and then helped her out of her shorts and panties. As soon as she was naked, his mouth went to her body and he started kissing and sucking and biting as his hands worked her breasts. He couldn't tell if she was moaning quietly or actually purring, but it drove him even crazier. He started down her body as she spread her legs eagerly, and as soon as his tongue connected with her wet, hot folds, she let out a whine that told him exactly how much she wanted him. He chuckled and started a finger into her as she squirmed.

"Yes, Aaron!"

He slid in another finger and started to speed up his assault as his other hand went to press on her bundle of nerves and she bucked against him so violently she almost tossed him off the bed, and that made his alpha howl.

"Daddy."

They froze, wondering if they actually just heard what they thought they'd heard.

"Mommy."

They always kept their door locked when they were doing adult things even though the kids never went into their room without being told to. They preferred to be safe rather than sorry. Hotch jumped up and grabbed his sweats and put them on. "I'll go."

Kahlan nodded and she threw the cover over her as she tried to get her breathing back to normal.

After a few minutes and her husband not coming back, she got up to go see what was going on. She wrapped her robe around her and found Hotch in the guest bathroom. She put her hand on his back. "What's wrong?"

He grimaced. "She's got a fever," he told her as he searched through the medicine cabinet.

She moved passed him and pulled open the top drawer. She handed him the children's Tylenol and dosage cup. "I'll go get her a cold drink."

He nodded and went back into his daughter's room. Kahlan came in a few minutes later with a glass of ice water and sat down on the bed on the opposite side of Joey. Joey took a sip and then leaned into her father. "Can I sleep with you?" she whined. Joey never whined unless she wasn't feeling well.

He looked at Kahlan over her head, and she could see the conflicting emotions in his eyes. Yes, he wanted to continue what he had started but he also wanted to comfort his baby girl. Kahlan gave him a smile and pat Joey on the back. "Sure Pumpkin."

Hotch stood up and pulled her into his arms and carried her to their bedroom with Kahlan following. She pulled back the covers for them and Hotch laid down and Joey snuggled right into Kahlan's spot at his side. She smiled and went and put her pajamas back on in the bathroom. Then she crawled in and started rubbing circles on Joey's back. Hotch leaned down and kissed Joey on the top of the head. "Go to sleep, Angel. I got you."

XXX

The next morning, Joey still had a slight fever so Kahlan decided to keep her home from school and took the day off. She walked Hotch to the door as he was leaving. He kissed her and gave her a smile. "Maybe we won't get a case and I'll be home for dinner. . . and other things."

She grinned. "God I hope so."

He chuckled and then left and Kahlan snuggled up with Joey for a lazy day on the couch.

XXX

Hotch couldn't get that lucky, though, and he sank into the jet seat as he text his wife and told her they were headed to Arkansas to help stop a serial killer.

'If the case takes too long, I will have to Skype you. '

He shook his head as a shiver ran down his back as he imagined what that would be like. They had used Skype all the time to allow the kids to see him and such, but they had never actually used it at night. He blew out a breath and text her back. 'I'm not sure if that would make it better or worse.'

'LOL! Be safe!'

'Yes, Ma'am, and I'll call you tonight.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the Arkansas case and another particularly long case, Hotch was finally going to be home in time for dinner and he had glorious plans of having his wife for desert. When he got home, though, he remembered the boys' football game, and he wilted as he made his way to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. He sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV to occupy his time until his family got home.

XXX

Once the family got home, Jack came back into the entry way with a grin. "Dad's asleep on the couch."

Kahlan giggled. "Well, it's late, you all get ready for bed and I'll get him up."

All three kids dispersed to their rooms and nightly routines as Kahlan made her way into the family room. She smiled at Hotch stretched out on the couch with the blanket over him. It was obvious that he'd already taken his shower, and he looked so peaceful that her heart swelled. She knew the case had been a bad one and that he hadn't gotten much sleep in the whole week he had been gone, but she also knew he would be upset if she didn't wake him up. She sat down next to him and stroked the hair back from his forehead. "Aaron," she called softly.

His brows moved as he groaned.

She giggled. "Hun, wake up."

He groaned again and rolled over on his side.

She licked her lips and thought about just leaving him, but she really wanted him upstairs in their bed. She leaned in and feathered her lips down his ear. He laughed sleepily and shooed her away with a hand, still not actually awake. "Aaron, I need you," she whispered into his ear, and he moaned, but he still didn't wake up.

She shook her head and then shook his shoulder. "Aaron! Come on, go upstairs. You won't be able to move if you sleep on the couch," she urged him.

He finally opened his eyes a slit and then smiled when he saw who was sitting next to him. "Hey, you," he told her as he rolled back over onto his back.

"Hey, yourself. I was worried I was going to have to leave you on the couch."

He gave her a look. "I don't think so!" He struggled out from under the blanket and then sat up as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

She giggled. "Well, get up and tell the kids goodnight. They're all getting ready for bed," she told him as she pulled him into standing position and then leaned in close. "I'll tell them first, go take my shower, and I'll meet you in bed."

He quivered and she wasn't sure if he was that turned on or if it was her breath on his neck and ear. His smile revealed both of his dimples. "Meet you there."

XXX

Kahlan came out of the bathroom wearing a simple, black, silk gown. "So how's my handsome. . ." her words died on her tongue when she saw her husband sleeping peacefully, again. She sighed and went to him. She sat down beside him and stroked his chest. She knew she could probably wake him with a few seductive moves, but she also knew he had to be exhausted to fall asleep again. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Hun. I love you," she whispered and then went and changed into her normal pjs and then climbed into bed and shut off the light. She curled up to him and his arm wrapped around her unconsciously. She smiled into his chest as she inhaled his scent. _While it may not be a good as making love to him, having him next to me is pretty awesome, too._

XXX

Hotch awoke in the morning and as soon as he realized he had slept through his chance the night before, he slammed both fists down onto the blanket. _Damn it, Hotchner! How stupid are you?_ He ran a hand down his face and got up.

He found Kahlan and the kids at the table. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Morning."

She looked at him and his eyes apologized for falling asleep on her. She stood up and pulled him into a hug. "Sit down. I'll get your coffee."

The kids caught him up on everything as they ate breakfast and then they all went to go get ready for school and work. He stopped Kahlan before she got to the steps. "I'm so sorry, Babe."

She smiled. "Stop. You didn't get more than five hours sleep every night for a week. You needed sleep more than other things."

His look told her he didn't agree. "I don't know about that."

She giggled. "Hopefully you don't get a case today."

He closed his eyes for a second and then smiled at her. "I just prayed we don't."

XXX

But they did get a case, and Hotch mentally cussed when Garcia came in and handed him the file. She saw the look on his face and winced. He noticed and ran a down his tie as he stood up. "Sorry. It's not you or the case." He sighed. "Just getting a little wife sick of you know what I mean."

She gave him a small smile. "This one doesn't seem too bad. Maybe it will be a quickie."

He cringed at her choice of words.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean. . . I just. . ."

He pushed her toward the door. "Go get the team ready."

"Yes, Sir!"

He took a deep breath and ran a hand down his face. _Damn, Hotchner. Now you're hearing sexual innuendoes in other people's words._ He sighed. _Something has got to give soon!_

XXX

He text Kahlan as soon as they were on the jet, but he had agreed with Garcia and quickly added that he didn't think they'd be gone long.

'I sure hope not. I'm not sure how much more I can take!'

'You and me, both!'

'Be safe! Get some sleep! And come home soon!'

'I will, I'll try, and I hope so!'

'LOL! Love you, Hun!'

'Love you, too, Babe. I'll call you tonight.'

He put his phone away and concentrated on the file in front of him. _Yeah. Get it solved and get your ass back home!_

XXX

The case wasn't that difficult, and the team was hunting their unsub by the second day. Once they had him in custody, Hotch took a moment to contact Kahlan to let her know. He figured he'd Skype her because he wanted to see the smile on her face, so he grabbed his laptop out of the SUV and sent the call.

"Hey, Hun," Kahlan answered with a smile in her voice but quickly looked away as her laptop screen showed her husband. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

Hotch's brows furrowed. "Hey, Babe. Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah," she halfway squeaked.

Hotch tried to study her, but she was turned too far away from the screen. "Look at me, Babe."

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"All the way, please," he demanded. _If she's gotten hurt doing something. . ._

She finally took a deep breath and turned to face him straight on. "What?"

He mentally flinched at her tone; it wasn't an angry tone, but it definitely wasn't her usual one either. "Is something wrong?" he asked but he was relieved to see that she wasn't harmed in any way that he could see.

She shook her head. "Well, yes. . . me. . . you!" she stuttered.

His brows furrowed again. "Me? I wanted to let you know we were almost done. We haven't had a whole lot of time. . ."

"I know!"

He cringed because he still couldn't figure out what was wrong. "I shouldn't have done that?"

She shook her head. "No! I mean, yes, of course. . . but you didn't have to do it dressed like that!"

He licked his lips and looked down at himself. They had just gotten down with a raid and he took a deep breath; he figured she was worried about him because he had his vest on. "The raid went off without a hitch. I'm fine!"

"So fine," she breathed and took a deep breath as her hand ran down her face.

His brows furrowed again. "What?"

She shook her head. "How dare you call me on Skype looking all hot when we haven't had enough time together in forever!"

He smiled and then chuckled. "Looking hot, huh?"

She snorted. "If you had any idea the will power it takes me to not attack you when I see you wearing your vest." She sighed. "With your dress shirt and tie under it. . . most people wouldn't think they would go so well together but. . ." She shook her head as she licked her lips. Her eyes slid closed and a shudder ran through her. "And when you add your shades on top of that!" She blew a breath out and shook her head again. "I need a cold shower now, thanks!"

He took off his sunglasses and ran a hand down his face. He could tell how turned on she was by the way she was speaking and acting and it was bothering him more than he wanted to admit. He licked his lips and cleared his throat as he watched her hand slide down her neck. He felt his manhood twitch and he took a ragged breath. "Please stop doing that. There are way too many people here!"

She smiled slyly. "My office is empty. I can do whatever I want," she whispered and then ran her hand down her chest and his breath hitched in his chest as her eyes rolled back and he knew where her hand had ended up.

He adjusted himself. "You are so mean!" He pushed the screen down a little and tried to act as innocently as possible as a handful of local police officers walked by. When he pushed it back up, Kahlan was gone from view, but he could hear her and almost choked on his own breath. "I'm hanging up now! I'll call you tonight! I love you!" he blurted out and shut the laptop completely. He ran a hand down his face again and put his sunglasses back on as he tried to get his breathing and heart rate back to normal.

Rossi shot him a look and Hotch's cheeks darkened even more than they had already heated. He ducked his head and walked back to the rest of his team to see what needed to be done.

XXX

With the evidence found in the unsub's home, Hotch and the team knew there were more victims out there. It took them that night and almost another whole day to break the man in interrogation, but they finally got everything wrapped up by late that night. Hotch called home, but he didn't let on to being already done. He didn't want Kahlan to know he was going to be back in Quantico shortly after breakfast.

XXX

He awoke the next morning with a grin on his face. While the case had led to more victims, they had been ones from the year prior and not one person had gotten hurt since they had shown up. He also had a plan in his head to try and make up for the lack of time spent with his wife. He hurried and got the case files done on the jet, and when lunch time rolled around, he told Rossi he was heading out and to not be surprised if he was a little late coming back.

Rossi grinned. "Go get her, Tiger."

Hotch's cheeks reddened, but he left the bullpen with a smile on his face.

XXX

He sat in his car and patiently watched as Chuck left for lunch and he smiled when he saw Nancy, Kahlan's receptionist, go to her car about three minutes later. He got out and strapped his vest on. He had taken off his suit jacket before he had gotten in. _She thinks the vest is hot. . . then I'm going to give her the vest._

He walked to the entrance quickly but he didn't take off his sunglasses once he entered. He chuckled and nervously ran a hand through his hair as the elevator took him to the proper floor. He got a few strange looks on his way to Kahlan's office, but not one person said anything. Hotch in his vest wearing shades that didn't quite hide the Hotch stare was a scary sight for most people.

He licked his lips as he went in the office suite and smiled to find the place empty. He took a deep breath and had to adjust himself with the thought of what was going to happen. He had visions of taking Kahlan right on her desk, and he hoped the vest and shades put her in the right mood to let that happen.

He went to her closed office door. He knew she was there because her car was parked out front and he also knew she normally packed her lunch so she could work through her lunch break, so he had banked on her not leaving. He ran a hand through his hair again knowing she liked it a little messed up. He had also not shaved that morning. With only having to get on the jet and go back to his office, he figured it was alright to look a little scruffy. _One time won't kill me. _Besides, he knew how badly that drove his wife crazy. He took another deep breath as his hand gripped the door knob.

He felt himself quaking in anticipation, and he swallowed hard and opened the door. "Excuse me, but I think . . ." his words died on his lips as his stomach jumped into his throat. He cleared his throat as he ripped his sunglasses off his face as Kahlan stood up in shock. Hotch took a step back as his face turned twenty different shades of red. "I am so sorry, Sir. I didn't realize. . ."

"Agent Hotchner! So good to see you!" Director Clapper exclaimed as he stood up to face Hotch.

Hotch's eyes pleaded with Kahlan's too forgive him. She looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Aaron?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt," Hotch quickly apologized again.

"Nonsense!" Clapper told him as he advanced to him, but he frowned. "Is there something wrong, Agent?"

Hotch's brows furrowed and then suddenly remembered he was wearing his vest. "No, Sir. I just got done with a training exercise and I thought I'd take Kahlan out for lunch. I should have knocked." He took a deep breath and looked at his wife again. "I am sorry. I guess I will see you at home tonight," he told her and quickly left.

"I'll be right back," Kahlan told the director and he nodded and sat back down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kahlan caught up with Hotch at the elevator. His chest was heaving and she could tell he wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear. She grabbed his hand and took him into Chuck's office. "What the hell was that?"

He shook his head as he ripped off his vest. "I was trying. . . I thought. . ." He sighed as his hand went to his forehead. "I am so sorry!"

She cupped his cheek in her hand and studied his eyes. "You were. . . Oh, Hun."

He wilted. "I have never been so embarrassed. . ."

"It's fine! Jim's easy going. He didn't care and he didn't suspect a thing!"

He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Do you know how close I was to dropping my pants before I opened that door?"

She bit her lips to stop the laugh that wanted to escape but then shuddered as she imagined it. "Jesus, Aaron!"

He shook his head again. "I will never, never," he emphasized. "Try to do that again!"

She wilted. "No! You just need to text me or something first. Do you know how much seeing you dressed like this affects me?" She ran a hand down her neck and chest. "Of course you do. That's why you did it." She reached up and stroked his cheek and the rough stubble that was there and a shiver ran through her. "Can you wait until he's gone?"

He huffed. "I think embarrassment killed my mood."

She smiled and reached down and stroked him through his pants and his manhood immediately jumped to attention. She giggled. "You sure about that?"

He quivered at the want in her eyes and the pleasure coursing through him. "How fast can you get rid of him?"

She grinned and he chuckled at the glint in her eye. She flicked her brows. "Stay right here!"

He nodded as his heart sped up.

She let him go and quickly went out and shut the door behind her.

Hotch took a deep breath and put the vest and shades back on.

XXX

Hotch wasn't sure how long she was gone. In some ways it felt like forever but in other ways felt like mere seconds and he actually startled when the door opened. He had a split second of horror when his mind went to Chuck coming back early, but he smiled when he saw Kahlan. She immediately advanced on him and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled. "He's gone?"

She nodded. "Yes. I told him how hard you've been working and he volunteered to leave and pick up the meeting tomorrow so we could go for lunch."

"You'll have to remind me to get him something as a thank you," he told her as he led her to the door.

She pulled back. "Where are we going?"

"Not here! What if Chuck comes back? I think I might actually die if I get embarrassed again today."

She giggled. "My door has a lock."

He nodded and led her to her office and turned and locked the door behind them. He looked at his watch. "How long do they usually take?"

She grinned as she advanced on him and started rubbing him again. "Normally only thirty minutes, but they knew about my meeting so I gave them an hour."

He half chucked, half growled and pulled her to him, and her hands immediately went to his belt and pants. He started on his vest and she shook her head. "No! Leave it on."

He raised his brows. "Oh yeah?" He pulled off his holster and threw his pistol into Kahlan's desk chair.

She nodded as she pushed his pants and boxers down his thighs. "Oh yeah," she breathed.

"So what would have happened if I had shown up in full tactical gear?" he asked as he undid her jeans as he pushed her backwards towards her desk.

She took a deep breath and swallowed thickly. "I would have taken you to the floor before you even made it all the way through the door!"

His breath caught with that thought. "God!"

She nodded as pulled up his shirt tails and tucked them under his vest and then turned and grabbed her laptop off her desk and moved it to a safe seat across the room. Then she started gathering everything else up and Hotch couldn't handle it; he pushed her to the side and cleared her desk with one arm. She turned to him, the shock on her face. He shrugged. "You were taking too long!"

She giggled, tossed down what she had in her hands, and then went to him again; and he grabbed her head and pulled her close for another messy kiss. There was no gentleness, no taking of time and making it tender; it was full blown lust that drove him as he backed her up against her desk. When he felt her connect, he pushed her pants down to her ankles, picked her up and sat her on the desk, and then took off her shoes and pulled her pants off all the way. She spread her legs and he saw that her panties were already wet. He curled a finger in behind them and ghosted over her folds. "That eager, huh?"

She shuddered. "Seeing you dressed like this. . . I'm close to the edge just thinking about it."

A devilish grin spread across his face as he teased her with his fingers by rubbing them around on the outside but not going in where he knew she wanted them.

She reached up and ran her nails through his hair and down the back of his neck. "Stop playing!" she demanded through gasps.

He chuckled and started rubbing her bundle of nerves as his other hand went under her shirt to her breast. "Take your shirt off," he told her, and as soon as it was going over her head, his mouth latched onto her right breast just above her bra.

Her head leaned back as she enjoyed the attention she had been missing so much. "Oh, Aaron!"

He chuckled again. "Take your bra off."

It took a second for his words to register, but she finally reached back and fumbled with the hooks as his fingers made her squirm. As soon as it hit the floor, his teeth clamped down on her left nipple and she moaned as her hands reached forward and started in on him.

When she found his favorite pleasure spot, he bit down a little too hard and she squeaked as she flinched and he immediately let her go and looked at her. "I'm sorry!"

She shook her head and reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair to bring him down and kissed him, hard and rough. That made him moan into her mouth and his hands went to her panties and he tugged on them so she lifted her butt up and he pulled them down her legs. She pulled one leg out at a time and settled them on the outside of his and he pulled her to the edge of the desk and lined himself up with her core.

His hands gripped her hips as he looked down to watch and he moaned from the view and the feelings as he started into her. As soon as she felt his tip penatrate, she lost the ability to breathe, but he pulled back out. She growled her disapproval and he shook his head. "God, Babe! You're so hot!"

"You think?" she asked desperately as she reached around to his lower back and tried to pull him back into her.

His lungs sucked air as he tried again but he was afraid of losing it right then and there. "It's been too long!" he whined as his whole body tensed trying to stay in control.

"I know!" she exclaimed as she tried to scoot closer to take more of him in, but his hands pressed on her and held her back. He was torturing her. "Aaron! Please!"

Suddenly, his phone vibrated. _No!_ He pushed himself halfway in as he tried to act like he hadn't heard it.

"Oh no," she whined.

He shook his head. "It's fine! I told Dave I might be a little late." He muttered as he finally got himself back under control enough to push all the way in.

Her head fell back, but the constant vibrating of his phone told them someone was trying to get ahold of him. "What if. . . it's important?"

He swallowed hard. "I'll tell them that left my phone in the car," he tried as he finally started thrusting. The phone stilled and he gave her a smile. "See?"

She nodded and let her body relax a little as she felt herself getting even closer, but his phone started vibrating again. "Damn it!" she screamed as she leaned forward and grabbed his pants and tried to find his pocket. She finally found it but it took a second for her to actually focus enough to read the text because he hadn't even slowed his rhythm. Once she could see it clearly, her heart dropped. "Hun. . ."

He froze; he could tell by her tone that it was something serious. He growled and looked down at his phone in her hand and she turned it so he could read it. He ground his teeth. "No!" Rossi had sent a text after not getting an answer to his calls, and there was a missing three year old in North Carolina who needed their help.

She pushed on his chest and scooted herself away off of him. "You need to go."

"But. . ." He shook his head. "Damn it! Why now?"

She pulled her leg from around him and got off her desk. "It'll be alright. You have to go, Aaron."

He wilted and his eyes conveyed exactly how sorry he was. "I know," he told her as he reached down to grab his boxers and pants and pulled them up. He winced when he tried to get his erection positioned where he could actually zip up his pants.

Kahlan, who was busy getting dress, too, noticed and cringed. "Here, Hun. Let me. . ." she started as she pushed his pants back down.

He frowned as wondered what she wanted but as soon as her fingers started into him, he took a step back. "No! That's not fair to you!"

She advanced on him. "So what, are you going to walk around with a raging hardon?"

He shook his head. "I'm sure the first person who notices will cause me enough embarrassment that he'll go soft. I just pray it's someone I don't know and someone I will never see again."

"Hun. . ." she tired as her hands went to him again.

"No, Babe! I came her for us. . . not for me!" he got out through gasps as she pulled him to her to get better leverage.

"I know, and I love you for it, but I am not leaving you like this, Aaron. My God that has to hurt!" she told him as she handled him and pushed him back towards her desk.

He half shrugged half nodded. "I'll be alright," he assured her as he pulled her hands away from him.

"I will only take a moment," she insisted and deftly got out of his grasp and grabbed him and started her fingers into the right spots.

As soon as she found them, his knees buckled and he ended up half sitting, half leaning on her desk as his head fell back and his eyes slid shut. "God, Kahlan!" he moaned as his whole body started shaking. Within seconds, though, his hands flew back to support him as his back arched his ass up into the air as he cummed. He groaned as white knuckles gripped the edge of the desk and she stroked him down from his high and after several moments, he sucked in air and sat back down.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed as he panted.

She giggled. "It's been too long."

He reached out and cupped her cheek. "I will make that up to you!"

She caressed his face. "I know, but at least now I know you will be able to concentrate." He chuckled as she went around her desk and opened a drawer and then threw a pack of baby wipes at him. "Now get cleaned up and go find that baby!"

He pulled out a few wipes as she brought the trash can over to him and he cleaned himself up quickly. "Yes, Ma'am!" he assured her as he finished getting dressed. Once he was done, he pulled her into a kiss and then gave her a smile. "You are an amazing woman, Kahlan Hotchner."

She smiled as he clipped his holster on his pants. "Get out of here," she told him as she turned him and shoved him toward the door.

"I'll. . ."

"Call or text as soon as you can, yeah, I know. Go!"

He nodded and took off at a half run. "Love you!" he called over his shoulder as he left her office area.

She sighed. "Love you, too, Hun," she said more to herself than anyone else. She shook her head and went back in to get her desk back together.

She gathered the pencils that had scattered using both hands and then brought them together as she gripped them tightly with both hands. "Aarrgghhh!" she screamed and snapped all of them in half. That made her feel a little better but not much. She huffed and threw all the broken pieces into the trash and started picking up the other stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It only took the team twenty two hours to find the missing girl and the unsub, and afterwards they all went to the hotel to crash with plans of flying home the next morning. Once they were on the way back, Hotch text Kahlan to let her know.

'I'll meet you for lunch. Wink, wink.'

He chuckled. 'Sounds great to me!'

'Then text me as soon as you get in your office.'

'Yep. Love you!'

'Love you, too, Hun.'

He put his phone away and then cringed. _I really hope she doesn't think we're going to use my office like we tried hers!_

XXX

Halfway home, Hotch came out of the galley as he put his phone away and the jet banked a hard left. Rossi grabbed his bottle of water before it slid off the table. "What the hell?"

Hotch shook his head and flopped down into his seat by the rest of the team as all eyes focused on him. "We've got another missing kid," he started and the laptop came alive with Garcia. She went on to fill them in on the case that would be taking them to Seattle. Once they were done with the initial briefing, they all took out their phones to let their families know they would be home like they'd thought.

Hotch got up and sulked back to his usual seat and Rossi followed him. When Hotch heaved a giant sigh, Rossi looked at him with eyes full of concern. "Ut-oh. What's wrong?"

Hotch shook his head. "It's like Kahlan and I just can't catch a break."

Rossi nodded knowingly. "Life and jobs and kids get in the way. Sometimes it's tough."

Hotch huffed. "That's putting it mildly!"

Rossi chuckled and then pat his thigh. "So do something about it."

"Like what? I think one of us would have to quit our jobs for us to finally get some quality time together."

Rossi shook his head. "Why do you have to be so extreme? You could. . ." He nodded as a plan started forming in his mind. "Do something this weekend. Take her somewhere, just you and her. Cindi and I can watch the kids."

"And if we get a case?"

Rossi shook his head at him. "So put in for the time off, Aaron! Keeping the spark alive in your marriage is a hell of a lot more important than some case that might come up. Besides, you know we could handle it without you!"

Hotch nodded slowly as his eyes darted around as he considered it. A smile slowly crept onto his face as he turned to the man he loved like a father. "Could we use the cabin?"

Rossi's grin matched Hotch's. "That's my boy!"

XXX

The new case took two days but the team was headed home on Thursday afternoon. Hotch hurried up and got his files done and then headed out as soon as he could, but he didn't go home. Instead, he drove up to Rossi's cabin to get it ready for the weekend. He had told Kahlan he wanted her to keep her schedule cleared, that they were going away, but he didn't give her any details, and he could tell she was suspicious, but she didn't press.

He had stopped by the grocery store to pick up supplies and then pulled up to the cabin and headed in. After opening the place up, he put the groceries away and brought in firewood; it wasn't really cold yet, but he wanted the ambiance. He set up the fireplace so all he'd have to do is light it and then went to the kitchen. Then he set the table with candles and dishes and smiled proudly. _All I have to do is cook and everything will be ready._ He nodded and then headed back to his car as he checked his watch. _And I'll still be home in time for dinner and she'll never know._

XXX

The BAU lucked out and didn't get a case, so Hotch didn't feel too bad about putting in for the weekend off. The whole team had instructions that he was off limits until he showed back to work Monday morning, and that included his phone. They all told him to enjoy himself and not worry; if anything came up they would handle it. He walked out to his car with a spring in his step. As it turned out, Donna volunteered to stay with the kids and she was already at the house, he had already packed a bag for him and his wife - they weren't going to need many clothes - and Kahlan had just text him and told him that she was on her way home, too.

He smiled as he drove. _It's going to be an awesome weekend!_

XXX

"You have to tell me where we're going. How will I know what to pack?" Kahlan asked as she opened her closet.

He gave her both dimples. "I already have a bag ready for the both of us and it's already in my trunk. All you need to worry about is your bathroom bag."

"Maybe there's something special I want to pack," she told him with a sly grin as she flicked her brows.

He swallowed and shook his head. "You don't need anything that isn't already packed," he assured her as he shoved her towards the bathroom.

XXX

Hotch could tell by the look on Kahlan's face that she knew where they were going as soon as he took a familiar exit, but she was smiling, so he felt good as he drove down the windy road that lead up the mountain toward Rossi's cabin. After about thirty minutes, though, he started to get worried when she reached up and massaged her forehead. "What's wrong?" he asked as he reached over and grabbed her hand.

She shook her head and sat up a little more. "Nothing. I'm good," she told him with a smile and squeezed his hand.

He studied her as well as he could and still focus on the road and he didn't like the way her brows were furrowed. "You have a headache?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Babe?" he drew out as he pulled on her hand.

She took a deep breath. "No. I'm just regretting eating that damn burrito Chuck bought me for lunch."

He chuckled. "You should know better than to eat anything he gets. You never know what the food is made out of with the dumps he visits. It could have been dog, cat. . ."

Kahlan jerked as her hand went to her mouth. "Shut up, Aaron!"

"You know I'm joking!" he told her and then laughed.

He wasn't laughing ten minutes later, though, when the car was pulled over on the side of the road and he was holding her hair for her as she threw up, several times. He cringed every time she retched and he knew whatever plans he had for that night had been shot. He looked up at the darkening sky. _Please let her feel better tomorrow!_

Once she thought she was done, she waved him away and he grabbed her a bottle of water. She washed her mouth out and then stood up. He cringed again because she looked way too pale. "Damn Babe. I'm sorry if what I said. . ."

She shook him off. "I think it was more the road than anything." She took a deep breath and wiped her mouth off on the paper towel he gave her.

His brows furrowed as he studied her. She normally didn't get car sick. He reached out and felt her forehead. "Jesus, Babe! You're burning up!"

She pushed his hand away. "No, I'm just hot because I just puked my guts out. I'll be fine. Let's go," she insisted as she headed back to the car.

He sighed as he jumped in front of her and opened her door for her. "You sure?"

She gave him a smile. "Yes, Hun."

He took a deep breath and closed her door and went around to get in, but he was pulling over again not even ten minutes later. That time she only had dry heaves and he rubbed her back as she knelt on the ground. "Maybe we should just head back," he suggested.

She shook her head violently. "Not! We have waited far too long. . ." she had to stop as her insides heaved again. After she panted a few times, she sat back on her heals. "Nothing is going to mess this up!" she insisted.

He gave her a look that said he didn't agree, but he helped her up when she thought she was done and they got back in the car.

He glanced at her as he pulled up in front of the cabin and he cringed at the sweat beaded out on her face. He reached over and turned her head towards him. "Let's just go back home, Babe."

She shook her head. "No. That damn burrito is not ruining our weekend. I'm going to take a shower, get into something more comfortable, and then relax on the couch with you. I will be fine in an hour or so!" she insisted as she got out.

He shook his head and got out and grabbed the bags out of the trunk and followed her into the cabin. When he stopped behind her in the foyer and noticed she had tears in her eyes he sat the bags down and pulled her to him. "What?"

She gestured to the table. "I've already ruined it, haven't I?"

He pulled her close. "We can eat anytime. You haven't ruined anything."

She shook her head and nestled into him a little closer. "I'm sorry."

"Stop," he told her, and when he felt her shiver he wrapped his arms around her more tightly for a few seconds and then pushed her away to look her in the eyes. "Let's get you in the shower."

She nodded and pulled away from him and her hand shot to her mouth to cover a cough, and his heart sank.

XXX

By the time she got out of the shower, she was flushed and he didn't know if it was the heat of the shower or if she was really getting sick, but he cringed when she sat down next to him on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her. "Any better?"

She swallowed and shrugged. "I don't know. I think so."

When she moaned when she shifted to get closer to him, he sighed and turned to look at her. "Kahlan."

"What?"

He grabbed her hand in one of his and put his other on the side of her cheek. "Damn, Babe. You're burning up. I think. . ."

She shook her head. "No. It's just the hot water. I'm fine," she tried and then covered a cough.

He shook his head. "You're getting sick. It's not just your lunch."

She held her chin up. "I am not! We've waited too long for this! I am not getting sick!"

He scooted away from her and went to the bathroom. He came back a few moments later with a thermometer. "Then use this to prove it."

She wilted and then snatched it out of his hand and stuck it in her mouth as she pouted.

He stood and watched her to make sure she didn't do anything to it and when it beeped, he grabbed it out of her mouth before she could. That made him mentally cringe because he was never faster than her. His heart ached when he read it. "We need to go home."

She snatched it from him. "102 is nothing!"

He crossed his arms. "It's obvious you have the flu or something, Babe."

"I do not! It's just. . . It was. . ." She shook her head as she got up. "I'll be fine in the morning!"

He sighed and pulled her to him. "I sure hope so."

She nodded against him as she wrapped her arms around him. "You'll see. We'll still have a great time."

XXX

Hotch awoke in the middle of the night to Kahlan moaning as she moved away from him. He sat up and reached over and felt her forehead. He shook his head, got up, and went to the bathroom to see if Rossi had any Tylenol or Advil. He came back with two of each and a cup of water. He sat down on the bed as he put the items on the nightstand and then reached over and shook her shoulder. "Babe?" She didn't respond, so he shook her a little harder. "Kahlan?"

She groaned and hit his hand away as she rolled over.

He shook his head and scooted over and pulled on her shoulder and shook her even harder. "Come on, Kahlan. Wake up!"

She opened blood shot, watery eyes and tried to focus. "What?"

He grabbed the pills and the cup. "Sit up. You need to take these."

She looked at his hands and then shook her head and closed her eyes again. "Tired."

He cringed. "I know, Babe, but you need to take these. You have a fever."

"Be fine," she uttered sleepily.

"Please, Kahlan. For me?" he tired as he shifted closer to her. "I'll feel better if you take them."

She whined and then rolled back over. With the way her face scrunched up, he knew she was getting sore, and he sighed. "Come on, Babe. Please."

She gave him a look that told him exactly how much she didn't want to take the pills, but she pushed herself up on an elbow and held out her hand. He dropped them in and she tossed the pills into her mouth and then he handed her the cup. She winced as she swallowed and he wondered if her throat was hurting. She licked her lips and handed him back the cup. "It's ucky."

He bit back a chuckle. "Ucky?" Kahlan always reverted back being like a little girl when she was sick, and while it was a bad thing she was sick, he couldn't help it, he thought it was adorable.

She nodded as she snuggled back down into the pillow. "Ucky water," she mumbled and was out.

He put the cup down on the nightstand and stroked the hair back from her forehead. He winced when he felt sweat and he shook his head and leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Sleep tight, Babe. I hope you feel better in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

*******Big heads up – I am going back home for a couple months – to see the family. It takes two days to get there, so depending in energy and wifi, I may post but I may not. Also, depending upon how much my sisters and I get into, I may not post daily. Sorry, but reconnecting with family is a little more important right now. I do hope you all will stay with me, and I do plan on writing and posting every chance I get, but I cannot guarantee daily updates. Again, Sorry. **

**Chapter 5**

Hotch's heart sank even more when he woke up the next morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, but Kahlan was curled up in a ball, and the heat coming off of her made him cringe. He got up and got her more pills and some more water. "Babe?" he tried, but she moaned and shifted away from him. "Come on, Kahlan, you need take some more pills. You have a fever again."

She shook her head. "Not sick," she uttered.

He huffed. "You are sick. You need to take these pills!"

She rolled over and looked at him and tears escaped her eyes. He wasn't sure if she was crying or if her eyes were watering from feeling bad but he wiped them away with gentle fingers. "Come on. Take the pills like a good girl."

She looked at the pills and shook her head. "You know they don't work on me," she squeaked.

He cringed because that was true; over the counter pills really didn't help her. "Did you pack any of your pills?"

She shook her head and pulled the covers up around her shoulders. "Be fine. Just let me sleep a little bit."

He sighed. "No, take these. They're better than nothing."

She sighed and forced herself up on her elbow and groaned with the movement. When she saw the cup of water in his hands she cringed. "No water. Please."

He frowned. The water at the cabin was better than the water at home, and they all normally liked it. "Just for the pills. I'll make you a cup of tea to drink afterwards."

She whined. "Fine." He gave her the pills and she took them and then coughed and settled back down into the pillow. "Get me nother blankie?"

He smiled in spite of the situation. "You want another blanket?"

She nodded. "Cold."

He grabbed another blanket out of the linen closet and tucked her in. "You rest. I'll make some tea and start the fire, and then you can come out and warm up on the couch," he told her and then kissed her head.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

He thought that maybe he should take her home, but is she truly had the flu, then that would just expose the kids to it, and he definitely didn't want that to happen. He sighed. _You kept wishing you'd get her all to yourself. . ._ He shook his head.

As he searched the cabinets, he frowned. _Not a whole lot in here for a sick person._ He looked towards the bedroom. _Would she be alright if I run to the store?_ His eyes darted around as he considered it and then he cringed. _If I took her home, she'd have her pills. . ._ After a second, he pulled out his phone.

"Well, you're up a hell of a lot earlier than I expected, or haven't you gone to sleep yet?" Rossi asked as he chuckled.

Hotch huffed.

"Ut-oh. What happened?"

"Kahlan's sick."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I wish. I think she has the flu."

"Damn, Aaron. I'm so sorry." Hotch heard Cindi asking Rossi what was going on and he told her. "Cindi wants to know if you want us to come?"

"No, thank you, though. I was thinking about taking her home so she could get her pills, but I don't want to expose the kids or anyone else."

"And you never get sick, so you're safe. Why don't you call her doctor and see is she can call her in a prescription to that little pharmacy in town?" Rossi suggested.

"I thought about that, but she's on vacation," Hotch explained as he fixed Kahlan's tea.

"Want me to call John? He'd probably do it for me." John was Rossi's doctor and friend and they had known each other for over thirty years.

"That would be great. I have to run in a pick up something for her to eat anyway."

"Alright. I'll call him right now and then I'll text you."

"Alright, thanks, Dave."

"Yep. Keep her hydrated and comfortable and call us if you need anything."

Hotch smiled. "I will."

Hotch took the cup of tea into the bedroom and nudged Kahlan. "Babe? Here's some tea."

She moaned and then looked at him and the cup in his hand. She nodded and sat up as she scooted her back up against the headboard.

"Careful, it's hot," he warned as she reached out for it. He had taken a big drink out of it so it wouldn't be so easy to spill, but with the way she was shaking, he still worried. "Feeling weak?"

She nodded and then took a sip. "Thank you," she told him as she rested the cup on her leg.

"So what hurts?"

She huffed. "Everything: my joints, my muscles, my bones. . ." She poked her arm with a finger. "Even my skin hurts."

He shook his head ruefully. "I'm so sorry, Babe. I wish I could make you feel better."

She nodded. "So do I."

When he saw tears start down her cheeks his heart hurt. "Aww, Babe. What?"

"I've ruined everything. You went to all this trouble. . ."

He took the cup from her, put it on the nightstand, and pulled her to him as he sat down beside her. "You didn't ruin anything, Babe. You didn't get sick on purpose." He pushed her away enough to look at her. "Besides, what I really wanted was to spend some quality time with you, and I still get to do that, right?"

She huffed and then coughed. "Real good quality."

"Stop. It'll be fine."

She pouted. "Maybe I'll feel better tomorrow."

He smiled. "Maybe. Dave had his doctor call you in some pills here in town, and I need to go get a few things. Think you'd be alright if I run in real quick?"

She grabbed the tea and took another drink and then set it back down. "Yep. You go, I'll sleep," she told him as she scooted back down into the bed.

He tucked her in. "And when I get back, I'll fix you some soup or something and then light the fire and we can snuggle on the couch."

She nodded against the pillow. "Sounds good." She gave him a watery smile. "You're too good to me."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek and mentally winced at how hot she was. "Cause I love you."

"Love you, too."

She closed her eyes as he stroked her hair and waited until he knew she was asleep and then left to run into the little town down the mountain.

XXX

The first thing Hotch did when he got back was fill a little cup with some of the orange juice he'd bought and took out two of Kahlan's pills. He walked back to the bedroom and froze in his tracks as he pushed the door open. He wasn't sure if Kahlan was dreaming or what, but she was curled into a ball and mumbling as her head moved around. He took a deep breath and sat his items on the nightstand and moved the hair back from her face. As soon as his hand was close, he cringed at the heat coming off of her, though. "Babe?" he called out as he tried to get the blankets off of her shoulder so he could get a better look at her, but she was rolled up in it. He shook his head and stood up and pulled them with all of his might. He almost pulled her out of bed, but all she did was moan at being bothered.

He sat back down and his heart sank as he realized she was soaked with sweat and she had goose bumps on her arms. "Kahlan!" he called out loudly trying to roust her. She moaned as her hand went out to find the blankets and she started shivering. "Come on, Kahlan. Wake up!" he tried as he shook her. She half growled and he shook his head. "Kahlan!" he basically yelled.

"No, Dad," she whined.

His brows furrowed. _Either she delusional with fever and thinks I'm her father or she's just whiney and doesn't want to listen._ They had, from time to time, called each other Mom and Dad especially when the kids were around, so Hotch couldn't be sure. He took a deep breath and rolled her over onto his lap and supported her head. "You need to take these pills, Babe," he told her and grabbed them and put them into her mouth. The look she got as soon as they hit her tongue would have made him laugh had he not been so worried. Then he picked up the juice and tilted some into her mouth. "Swallow, Kahlan," he urged as he pushed up on her chin to close her mouth. She did and then cringed and tried to push him away. "Did you swallow them?" he asked as he pushed down on her jaw to check. Her mouth was empty and he smiled. "Good girl," he told her and then gently moved her back to the bed. "I'll be right back," he told and her and went to find the thermometer he had just gotten at the store.

He opened it as he walked back to the bedroom; it was one that scanned the forehead, and he figured that type would be a lot easier to use on her. When he got back in the bedroom, she was curled back up in the blankets but she was still shivering. He shook his head and took her temperature. He cringed when he read it. _Dam, Babe, 105.6 is way too high._ He stood up and went back out to the kitchen.

He came back with a bowl of cool water and a washcloth. He set them down and fought with her to get the covers back off of her as she whined and moaned. "Come one, Babe. You're too hot."

"Cold!" she insisted, but he wasn't sure if she was actually awake or not.

"No, you just think you're cold because your insides are too hot," he explained and finally got the covers free. He balled them up and put them in the chair where she couldn't reach them. He felt bad, though, as he watched her wrap her arms around herself and curl up as much as possible as cold chills made her shiver even harder. He sat down next to her and rung out the washcloth. Then he wiped it across her forehead and along her cheeks. She flinched away, but he moved closer and continued. When he pulled up her t-shirt and touched the cloth to her back, she jumped about a foot away from him as she groaned her displeasure. He took a deep breath and moved closer and once he was done with her back, he turned her over so he could reach her stomach.

As soon as the cold rag touched her, her hand shot out and gripped his forearm, and his hand tightened into a fist involuntarily as he cringed and tried to pull away from her. "Kahlan!" he yelled, but she didn't let up and all of the muscles in his hand started to cramp. He tried to pry her fingers off of him, but she wasn't budging. _How can she be so sick and still be so damn strong? _"Kahlan, you're hurting me!" he lied knowing that she would never want to do that.

Her eyes flew open and once she realized what she was doing she released him and scooted away from him. "I am so sorry, Hun!" she exclaimed as tears fell from watery eyes.

"No! It's ok!" he tried to assure her. "You didn't mean to."

She swallowed. "Are you ok?"

He nodded. "Yes!" he moved his arm and hand to show her. "See? I'm fine!"

She wilted and rubbed a hand down her flushed face. "I didn't even know I was doing it."

He pulled her to his chest. "It's fine, Babe. You apparently didn't like what I was doing."

Her whole body shook as she shivered and she looked around. "Did I kick the covers off?"

He gave her a small smile. "No. I was trying to cool you down. You have a high fever."

She licked her lips and looked at him. "Cool me down? What'd you do, rub ice on me? I'm freezing!"

He tucked her hair behind her ear. "No, you just think you're cold. I was wiping you down with a cool cloth like you did with Jack that one time."

She whined and tried to get even closer and he knew she was trying to steal some of his body heat. He wrapped his arms around her as she tucked her head under his chin. "Come on. Why don't you take a cool bath or a shower while you let your pills kick in?"

She shook her head violently and her earrings jingled. "Don't wanna."

"Please? For me?" he asked as he rubbed her back as a ruse to pull her shirt up to try and get her skin cooler.

"Please, Dad!" she whined. "Just let me sleep."

He shook his head. "No. You need to cool off."

"No!" she told him and her tone told him she was going to be too stubborn for normal negotiations.

He grinned, though, because he had been expecting that. "I bought popsicles."

She tensed. "Popsicles?"

He nodded and lifted her shirt to expose more of her back. "Yep. You take a quick shower, and I let you have one."

She groaned and tried to get even closer to him, and he knew she wanted one, but maybe not as much as she wanted to be warm.

"They're cherry," he drew out as his brows rose in expectation.

She pulled back and looked at him. "Cherry?"

He nodded. "Um-hmm."

"Cherry's my favorite."

He smiled. "I know."

She pouted as she considered it, and he almost gave in just to get the sad look off of her face. After a moment she looked back into his eyes. "Can I have two? My throat hurts a little."

He smiled. "I guess, if you're a good girl and take a five minute shower."

She sighed but nodded.

"I get to set the water temp, though." She pouted some more and he had never seen her bottom lips stick out so far, and he wilted. "Four minutes."

That perked her up a little and she nodded. "Deal."

He helped her up and helped her to the bathroom and then he mentally shook his head. _Even sick she can manipulate me!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Once Hotch got the water temperature the way he wanted, he moved back and pulled up on Kahlan who had sat down on the sink counter. "Come on, Babe, five minutes in here will do wonders for cooling you down," he told her as he helped her out of her clothes.

She frowned at him before stepping into the shower. "Four minutes!"

He sighed hoping she hadn't really caught that with as sick as she was, but he nodded. "You're right, four."

She nodded and stepped in. "You go make me some tea?" she whined.

He smiled. "Sure," he told her and then went out the door. Halfway to the kitchen he froze and looked back towards the bathroom. _Damn it! She's doing it again! _ He quickly turned right back around and when he got to the bathroom he knew he'd been right. He shook his head at her standing in the back corner of the shower where not one dropped of water could hit her. "I knew it! Kahlan Lavonne Hotchner, get your ass under that water!"

She stuck out her tongue at him. "I agreed to get in the shower not to let the cold water hit me. I'm cold enough!"

He shook his head. "No you're not! Get under the water, Kahlan!" he demanded as he reached in and tried to grab her arm. "It's not that cold!"

She huffed as she avoided his hand. "Then you get in it!"

He pulled his hand back. "If I get in, will you get under the water?"

She frowned. "You hate me, don't you?"

"Babe! I don't hate you. I love you and I'm worried about you! Your fever is too high. . ." He paused as a sly grin came to his face. "Either take a shower with me or I'll take you to the damn hospital. They'll be able to get your fever down."

Her brows rose in shock. "You wouldn't." He folded his arms across his chest, and she leaned back against the wall and sunk down it. "You would."

He peeled his shirt off, took his jeans and boxers off, and stepped in. He stood under the water. "See? It's not that cold, Babe. It just feels really cold to you because you're so hot," he told her as he held out a hand to her.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she told him as she let him pull her up, but she pulled back as soon as the spray hit her. "Oh, Aaron, please!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around herself.

He pulled her all the way to him and wrapped her in his arms hoping that shielding her a little would help to ease her into it. "Come on, Babe. Four minutes, then you can get dry, get dressed, and have a popsicle."

She shook even harder and he felt bad for her. "I. . .I. . . do. . .don't. . . wa. . .want. . .one. . .an. . .any. . .anymore," she stuttered as her teeth started chattering. "T. . .to. . .too. . .cold," she blurt out.

"You won't be as soon as your fever breaks," he told her as he turned with her to make the water hit her other side.

"Je. . .je. . .jerk!" she got out as the water ran over her head.

"Yep. That's me. The big jerk."

She growled as he turned a little more and pulled away from her some so the water could run down her back. "I. . . I. . . ha. . .hate you!" she insisted as she tried to pull away from him but he held her firmly in place.

"I know, but you'll love me again as soon as you get warm," he told her as leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"D. . .doubt. . .it!"

He sighed. She always got a little mean when she was cranky, but he knew she didn't mean it.

"Ti. . .time. . .time's up!"

He moved his arm in front of her face and looked at his watch. "Not yet."

"D. . .Dad!" she whined as she tried to get as close to him as she could.

"Almost done, Babe."

"La. . .liar!"

He smiled above her head and then quickly bit it away as she pulled back and gave him a dirty look. He gave her an innocent look. "What?"

Her eyes narrowed and she growled again.

He smiled. "Growling isn't going to get you anything, Sampson."

She huffed and turned her head away from him and he chuckled silently. She reached up and smacked his chest.

"Oww!" he exclaimed as he stepped back from her. "What was that for?"

"Ma. . making. . .f. . fun. . .of me!"

"Aww, Babe," he tried as he pulled her back to him. "I am not."

"Sha. . .sure!" She tried to pull away from him again. "You. . .la. . .love. . .ba. . .being mean to me!"

"Yep. It's payback for all the times you're mean to me."

"I. . .I'm not. . .ma. . .mean when. . .ya. . .you're sick!"

He huffed. "I don't get sick," he told her as he let her go and turned around and shut off the water and then stepped out. When he offered her his hand to help her out, she huffed and smacked it away. As soon as she stepped onto the floor, though, she slipped but he caught her. As he held her about two feet above the floor he looked at her and shook his head.

"Sh. . shut. . .up, Aaron!"

XXX

Once he got her dry and dressed, she stopped shaking so much and he took her out into the family room and took her temperature again. Her fever wasn't gone, but it had come down enough that he wasn't so scared anymore. "Are you hungry?" She shook her head. "Do you want some tea?"

"I guess."

He kissed the top of her head and went to the kitchen. By the time he was back, she had grabbed a blanket and curled up at the end of the couch. He smiled at her and sat down next to her.

She took a deep breath and looked at him through half closed eyes. "I'm sorry for being such a pain."

"You're fine, Babe."

"Love you."

He wrapped his arm around her, pulled her to him, and tucked the blanket in around her. "I love you, too, Babe."

XXX

After she warmed up, Kahlan got her popsicle. She looked at him. "Did you eat breakfast?"

"I grabbed something while I was in town," he told her as he got up and went towards the kitchen.

Her eyes narrowed. "Aaron Jackson Hotchner!"

He turned. "What?"

"What did you eat, then?"

He shrugged. "Just a little something," he tried as he turned back towards the kitchen.

"Aaron!"

He wilted and turned back around. "Fine! If you must know, I went to that little restaurant and they had sausage and gravy biscuits for their special!"

She gave him a look. "And you couldn't say that?"

He sighed and went back to the couch. "I didn't want to tell you because I know how much you like it. I didn't want to brag or anything."

She cringed. "Just the thought of eating something that heavy makes my stomach hurt, but I'm sick and I wouldn't begrudge you something good. Damn, Aaron, I'm not that mean!"

The look he gave her said he didn't agree.

Her head ducked a little. "Ok, maybe I am sometimes, but I want you to eat even if I don't feel like it."

He smiled and leaned over and kissed her cheek. "And it was good, too!"

She shoved him away. "You are a jerk!"

He chuckled and got up and lit the fire. Once it was going to his satisfaction, he sat back down on the couch and pulled Kahlan over to him. She laid her head down on his lap and stared at the fire. "I'm sorry I got sick. This would have been so nice."

He ran his fingers through her hair over and over again. "This is nice."

She huffed. "Ok, but it could have been a lot nicer."

When he saw her reach up and wipe a tear away, he leaned down and kissed her head. "Stop. It's fine, Babe."

She sighed heavily and was soon asleep. He smiled down at her as he continued playing with her hair. _Just being with you makes it all worthwhile!_

He grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV and quietly flipped through the channels as she slept on his lap. Hotch smiled as he remembered back to when Rossi had finally had a satellite installed. He had invited the whole Hotchner family up for a weekend and it had rained the whole first day, trapping the kids inside. After watching the kids mope around for a day and knowing the rain was supposed to continue off and on all weekend, Rossi relented on his no technology rule and had called the local company and the kids happily took turns watching their favorite channels for the rest of the weekend.

Hotch sighed as he remembered how he and Kahlan had spent their nights on that trip. He smiled; Kahlan loved making love when it was raining. He chuckled. _And skinny dipping in the lake in the middle of the night was pretty damn nice, too._ He felt his manhood twitch and he had to quickly put those vivid memories away. He shook his head and tried to focus on the TV as he changed the channel. He cringed when the movie showed two lovers in their bedroom and he hit the next channel. _Yeah, Animal Planet, that's safe!_ But it was a show on mating rituals. _Come on! _He groaned and went to the next channel. It was a commercial, so he waited, but he quickly flipped the channel when he realized it was advertising his and hers lubricants that were supposedly great alone but when mixed together became amazing. He ran a hand down his face. _My God! Is the whole world out to get me?_

He flipped to the next channel, and it had a sitcom showing two people making out. The next one was an innocent scientific show about caves, but his mind quickly took that to the gutter. _Jesus Christ, Hotchner! Get a grip!_ He switched to the next channel and familiar theme music made Kahlan's eyes open. "Ohh, leave it," she told him as she patted his leg.

He took a deep breath and put the remote down. _At least Indiana Jones should be safe._ He cringed, though, when Marion stepped into the ship's cabin in a white gown and he knew the scene from watching so many times with Kahlan. His head hit the back of the couch and he stared at the ceiling.

Kahlan sat up and looked at him with eyes full of concern. "What's wrong?"

He looked at her and shook his head. "Nothing."

She studied him. "This is pretty boring for you, isn't it?"

He mentally huffed. _No, but it is torturous._ "I'm good." He looked at his watch. "Time to take your pills," he told her as he got up. "Are you hungry at all?" he asked as he went towards the kitchen.

"What were you planning on fixing?" she called out.

He licked his lips. "Nothing that you'd want right now, but I picked you up some soup. You want some?"

She sighed. "Not right now, but you should fix yourself something."

He huffed as he took out her pills. _Yeah, like I want to eat oysters on the half shell and strawberries now!_ "Don't worry about me."

He turned when he heard her behind him. She opened the fridge and saw what he had brought to prepare for them. "Oh, Hun."

He pulled her to him. "Stop, Kahlan. It's fine."

"It's not fine. This was supposed to be our special time together and I've ruined it," she told him as she started crying.

"Babe!" He leaned back and reached up and wiped her tears away. "Please stop crying. We will have many more weekends. You are sick, and I'm taking care of you. That in itself is special because normally I don't get the chance." He leaned down and looked her in the eyes. "I like taking care of you." She cut her eyes away from him and cleared her throat. He sighed because he knew she hated showing weakness. He gave her a grin. "How about another popsicle?"

She shrugged. "I guess."

He turned her towards the family room. "Then go sit down, watch your show, and I'll bring you one."

She sighed but obeyed.

He got her pills, some orange juice, and a popsicle and took them to her. "Take your pills first."

"My fever's not that bad. . ."

"And you need to keep it that way. Take the pills."

She gave him a hard look. "I can't believe you could get even more demanding than usual."

He huffed as he sat down next to her. "And I can't believe you could get even more stubborn than usual."

She huffed but took them and then snatched the popsicle out of his hand.

He smiled as she nestled up against his side and he put his arm around her shoulders. As she started in on the popsicle, though, his eyes trailed to her. Her tongue licked up the side of it and then she stuck the end of in her mouth and his breath hitched in his chest. _Oh my God! _He swallowed hard and tried to force his eyes to stay on the TV, but they went back to her within seconds. _Jesus Christ, Hotchner. Now you're jealous of a popsicle? _ He took a deep breath and tried to ignore the feeling building deep down in his gut. When she slurped to try and catch a drip, he couldn't handle it anymore and quickly got up. He ran a hand through his hair as she looked at him with concern. He took a deep breath. "I'm going to go for a walk."

Her brows furrowed. "Ok."

He nodded. "Yeah. I won't be gone long. You good?"

She nodded. "Sure."

"Good," he told her and went to the door. As soon as his back was to her, he had to adjust himself and he sighed as he opened the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After about ten minutes of walking around alone in the woods surrounding the cabin, Hotch finally had himself back under control and headed back in. Kahlan was asleep on the couch, so he fixed himself some dinner and settled down at the table to eat. He watched her sleeping and smiled. _She looks so innocent when she's asleep._ He sighed and took another bite. _Maybe she'll feel better tomorrow. _ He cringed as he thought about it, though. _That's sad, Hotchner. She's sick and you're hoping she feel well enough to give you some attention instead of hoping she feels better just so she isn't sick anymore._ He pinched the bridge of his nose. _It's not like this is our last chance or anything. You can just wait until next time!_ He shook his head and finished his dinner.

After eating, he scooted Kahlan over enough to sit down with her and he sighed when he felt her starting to shiver again. He grabbed the thermometer and took her temperature again. He shook his head when he read it, 103.6. He got up and grabbed her a couple more pills and some juice. He took them back to the couch and sat down beside her again. "Babe?" he asked as he nudged her.

She moaned and pulled the blanket a little closer to her face.

"No. You need to take your pills again," he tried as he pulled the blanket away from her.

"Just leave me lone, Dad," she whined and tugged on the cover.

He sighed. "You can have the blanket back if you take your pills."

She huffed. "I don wanna."

"I know, but you have to."

"No!" she blurted out and turned her head towards the back of the couch.

"Babe, turn over and take your pills, or I will take you back to the shower."

She finally opened her eyes and gave him a mean look. "I don't think so!"

He stood up and bent down and grabbed her by placing on arm under her knees and one behind her back, but as soon as he started to lift, she squirmed out of his grasp. He reacted and tried to grab her again and they ended up wrestling as she tried to push him away and stay on the couch as he kept trying to pick her up. "Kahlan!" he yelled as he wrapped both hands around one of her thighs and picked up so that only the back of her shoulders and head were touching the couch.

"Aaron!" she refuted as her hands fought to find purchase on the couch but sickness depleted muscles weren't strong enough to actually hold on well enough. "You're making my head hurt worse!"

He quickly put her back down. "I'm sorry!"

She smiled as she pulled her leg away from him. "Yes you are!"

"Why, you little shit!" He shook his head and tried to grab her again.

In her squirming to get away from him again, she ended up falling to the floor and she winced as the side of her head connected with the hard wood floor. "Owwwie!"

"Oh my God, Babe! I am so sorry!" he screamed as he jumped and pulled the coffee table back so he could get to her. "Are you ok?" he asked as he knelt down next to her as cradled her head in his hands.

She sat up and pulled out of his grasp and then slapped his hands away as he tried to check her head. "Stop being such a big bully!" she demanded as her chest heaved showing exactly how much the slight struggle had worn her out.

He sat back on his heels. "If you would just take the damn pills. . ."

"If you would just leave me alone. . ."

"Kahlan!"

She slumped. "I don't have the energy to argue or fight any more."

He moved closer and wrapped his arm around her. "Then stop fighting me and let me take care of you."

She sighed heavily. "Fine."

He put his arms under her and picked her up and put her back on the couch. "Here," he told her as he grabbed the juice and the pills and held them out to her.

She locked eyes with him. "I don't deserve you."

"You're right. You deserve someone who doesn't make you fall on the floor and hurt you when you're sick."

She reached up and cupped the side of his face. "I don't deserve you because you are too good to me. I am too big of a pain on a normal basis, let alone when I'm grumpy and sick."

He leaned in and kissed her nose. "Even grumpy and sick, I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too." She took the pills and the juice. "Would you be to horribly upset if I went ahead and went to bed?"

He stood up and held out his hand. "Come on. I'll tuck you in."

XXX

She was out in no time and Hotch joined her about an hour later after taking a shower. He had to fight to get some of the covers from her, but she eventually gave them up after moaning her disapproval. He reached over and pulled her close and she snuggled into her spot and he leaned down and kissed her on the top of the head. "Night, Babe, I love you," he whispered and turned off the light.

XXX

Hotch woke up to Kahlan calling out in her sleep. He sat up, flipped on the light, and looked around trying to figure out what was going on. Kahlan was on the other side of the bed and she was tossing and turning. He slid over to her and cringed when he saw sweat beaded up on her face and the heat coming off of her would rival a small oven. She was mumbling and he couldn't tell if she was speaking a foreign language or just not speaking plain enough that he could understand her. He shook his head and got up to get her some more pills and the thermometer.

He scanned her forehead and sighed when he read it: 104.8. He licked his lips and sat down next to her and brushed sweat dampened hair back from her face. "Babe," he tried.

She cringed away from him as her face scrunched up as if she was in pain and his heart sank.

"Kahlan," he tried a little louder as he shook her.

"No!" she got out through gritted teeth and her whole body tensed for a few seconds and then she panted a few times.

He pulled his hand back and his fingers twitched as he licked his lips trying to decide if he should try to wake her up because it was obvious that she was reliving something really unpleasant. He inhaled deeply and reached out again.

Before his hand touched her, though, she let out a scream of pain as her whole body jerked and Hotch couldn't take it anymore; he reached around her and pulled her to his chest. "You're ok. You're ok," he whispered over and over again as he rocked her. "Come on, Babe, wake up. It's only a dream," he urged quietly in her ear.

She started trying to get out of his grip and he worried about her fighting him, but it was almost like she couldn't use her arms and when she let out another scream, his eyes filled. _Oh my God, she's being tortured. _"Wake up, Kahlan!" he ordered as he held her even tighter. "Wake up! You're ok!"

She clenched her jaw and let out a long moan of pain and Hotch knew she had bit back a scream. A few tears fell down his cheeks. "Come on, Kahlan, wake up!" he commanded as he stroked her hair.

She whimpered and tried to pull away from him as she said something he couldn't understand.

"Kay!" he yelled and her eyes finally snapped opened as she sucked in air. She looked around frantically as her hands went to her chest, and his heart sank. Her hands had gone to a nasty scar she had right under her left breast. He had never asked her what had given it to her, but was apparent that she had gotten it while being tortured. He held her tighter. "You're ok. It was just a dream," he consoled her because he could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she fought to get her breathing under control.

She looked down at her chest and then into his eyes. He reached and pulled her hands away from her. "See? No blood. You're ok," he assured her. She still didn't look sure, so he pulled up her sweat soaked shirt and showed her. "You're ok, Babe. It was just a bad dream." She searched herself, swallowed hard, nodded and then melted into him. He tucked her head under his chin and squeezed her. "It's alright, Babe, I got you." While she wasn't out right crying, he could feel her shaking and he didn't think it was the fever. "You're safe, Kahlan. You're here with me and you are safe."

She blew out a breath and pulled away from him enough to look him in the eyes. "I haven't dreamt about that in a really long time." Her shaky voice told him exactly how much the dream had upset her.

"You want to talk about it?"

She licked her lips. "I need a drink."

He nodded and let her go. "Here I got you some juice so you could take more pills. Your fever's back up."

She took a deep breath and took the cup from him. "That's probably what brought it on."

He sat there as she took the pills and drank down the juice giving her time to collect herself and decide if she wanted to share the dream or not. He wanted her to tell him about what had happened, but he'd learned not to push her.

She put the cup back down and ran a hand down her face as she leaned back into him.

"You know what. We can talk tomorrow. Why don't you try to go back to sleep," he suggested when he realized she really didn't want to tell him, at least not right then.

She nodded against his chest and he kissed her on the top of her head and then got up and straightened the blankets back out as she got up and changed her shirt and then got back in bed. He went to his side and slid in next to her and she snuggled into her spot as he turned off the light. She gave him a squeeze. "Night, Hun. I love you."

"I love you, too, Babe."

XXX

Even though she slept peacefully the rest of the night, Hotch woke up several times to check on her, but he was satisfied with how she was doing. Once her fever broke, it never went back up and he started thinking that she was finally getting over whatever had attacked her. When she woke up and actually wanted to eat, he smiled. She frowned as she looked at him. "What?"

He leaned down and kissed her on the top of the head. "You being hungry is a good sign."

She shrugged. "I just want some toast or something."

He got up and started for the bedroom door. "I'll get it. You want some coffee, too?"

She cringed. "No."

"Juice?"

"I'm coming," she told him as she threw the covers off.

He stopped and turned back to her. "I was going to bring it to you."

She shook her head. "I want to get up, if that's alright."

He smiled again and went to her and held out a hand to her. "Another good sign." She accepted his help and he leaned in and kissed her forehead to check her temp. She raised her brows waiting for his assessment. He smiled. "And your fever's stayed down."

She nodded. "I'm going to take a shower and see if I can feel even more human."

He chuckled. "I'll put you on some tea, but I'll wait until you're done to fix you breakfast."

She leaned in and planted a quick kiss on his lips which caused his heart to skip a beat. She gave him a little smile. "Thank you."

He watched her grab her clothes and then watched her go into the bathroom and shut the door. He inhaled deeply. _Does she even remember the dream?_ He sighed and then went to the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Once Kahlan was done in the bathroom, she joined Hotch at the table. She had gotten dressed and had her hair pulled back, and he smiled at her as she sat down. "Well, you look like you feel better this morning."

She nodded and took a drink of her tea. "I feel a lot better."

He got up. "You feel like something more than toast?"

She shrugged. "Maybe an egg."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Scrambled or soft?"

"If I still get a piece of toast, soft, please."

He chuckled. "You can have whatever you want."

She smiled at him. "Have I told you that you are too good to me?"

"Yes, but you deserve it."

XXX

When they were done eating, Kahlan got up and grabbed both of their plates, but Hotch tried to snatch them out of her hands. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You cooked; I can clean up," she told him as she pulled back on the plates.

He wouldn't let them go, though, and he stood up as he pulled them completely out of her grasp. "You're sick. You're not doing anything."

She huffed and tried to grab the plates again. "I am perfectly capable of washing a few dishes."

He held the plates to his chest and nudged his way passed her to go to the kitchen. "Yes you are, but I am taking care of you this weekend. You will sit your butt down and relax."

"Aaron!" she tried as she followed him.

"You're just starting to feel better; I will not risk you wearing yourself out over dishes!" She snorted, and he put the dishes in the sink and turned to her and then pushed her towards the family room. "Go sit down on the couch. It will only take me a moment. You sit down and find something to watch or just rest."

She pushed back against him, but she let him steer her. "You're being a bully again."

He pushed her to the couch. "Yep," he told her with a grin that revealed one dimple. "And I will continue to be one until you get all better."

She wilted, sat down, and pulled her legs up and folded them in front of her. "Fine, but I am not sitting on this damn couch all day."

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Then maybe we'll go for a walk around the lake later."

When he started away from him, she reached out and grabbed the opening of his back pocket. "And maybe mess around in the weeds," she offered slyly.

His brows rose as both dimples emerged with his wide grin as he turned back to her. "Oh yeah?"

She smiled and flicked her brows.

He licked his lips and swallowed thickly. "We'll see." When she opened her mouth to argue, he put his finger on her lips. "You getting completely better is the most important thing."

She jerked her head and he suddenly found the end of his finger in her mouth and being caressed by her tongue. He forgot how to breathe for a second and then snatched his finger back. "Behave!"

"Behave? We came up here for a reason," she started as she pulled on the waist of his jeans and brought him closer as her hand snaked down into them.

"Kahlan," he started as he tried to pull her hand out of his pants, but she fought against him and her fingers found what they were looking for, and his manhood twitched in her hand. "Ohhh. . . ahhh. . . ummm. . ." he struggled as he forgot that he had been trying to get her to stop.

She giggled. "I have to pay you back for taking such good care of me."

"You. . . ah. . . no you. . . Oh God. . ." he stumbled as pleasure rippled through him and his head fell back.

"We still have a full day," she started as she stood up and her other hand started to unbutton his jeans.

He shook his head and came back to himself enough to realize what she was doing. Gathering every ounce of willpower he could find, he pulled both of her hands away from him. She looked at him with eyes filled with confusion and he shook his head more slowly. "Stop, Babe. You still aren't one hundred percent. You need to concentrate on you and not worry about paying me back."

"But. . ."

"Besides, I still owe you," he told her as he gripped her shoulders and forced her back down onto the couch.

She reached out and rubbed her hand up his inner thigh and across his manhood. "It's obvious you want it," she tried seductively.

He inhaled deeply and took a step back so she couldn't touch him anymore. "Of course I want to, but. . ."

"You've been taking care of me all weekend; it's time you were the center of attention," she told him with a sly smile as she tried to stand back up.

He pushed her back down. "You worry about getting better and stop worrying about me. I'll be fine," he insisted as he turned to go to the kitchen.

She giggled as she watched him go. As his hands went to his front, she knew he was adjusting himself, and she giggled even harder and he shook his head. She took a deep breath. _You're not fine, Hun, but you will be_. She smiled as she envisioned what she was going to do.

XXX

After Hotch got the kitchen cleaned up, he went back to the family room with two mugs, coffee for him and tea for her. She took hers with a smile of thanks and he sat down next to her. She leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around her. "You still feeling good?"

She nodded. "Yep. I think I have defeated another horrible enemy."

He chuckled and gave her a squeeze. "Your dream probably scared it right out of you."

She tensed ever so slightly as she closed her eyes.

He noticed and mentally shook his head. "You don't have to talk about it, Babe. I'm sorry I brought it up."

She scooted even closer to him and sighed. "It's alright." She took a drink of her tea and consciously tried to relax. "It was the first time I really thought a bad guy was going to kill me," she told him quietly.

He shifted and drew her closer to his chest and tucked her head under his chin. "You said you thought the fever brought it on. Why is that?"

She huffed. "Cause it happened right after I was in the hospital with cholera." She licked her lips. "We were in Africa. This group of men. . . insurgents. . . They were terrorizing several local villages trying to take control of the area." She paused to take another drink and then leaned back to look at him. "And my luck, I got ahold of some contaminated water," she added with a shrug.

He cringed. "That almost killed you."

She nodded slowly as her eyes took on a faraway quality. "I was being stubborn and didn't want to face the fact that I was really sick. . ."

"No. . . You? Being stubborn?" he joked with a grin.

She elbowed him in the ribs playfully and then settled back against him. "Well, I eventually got to the point of being unable to fight the guys anymore as it incapacitated me, so they took me to the hospital. It was almost too late, but they were able to get me rehydrated."

"Thank God!"

She shrugged. "Anyway, after I was released from the hospital. . ."

"You mean, after you left, because there is no way in hell you stayed until the doctor actually released you," he corrected.

She shrugged again and he chuckled knowing he was correct. She licked her lips. "I was in camp recuperating while everyone else was out doing their thing, and the insurgents attacked. I still had a fever and I guess I was too weak to really fight back, and they got me."

His breath caught in his chest as his stomach clenched with the thought of his wife still weak from sickness having to fight for her life. "How many were there?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm not even sure, maybe five."

He shook his head. "In other words you were still so sick that you should have still been in the hospital."

She sighed. "Probably."

He shook his head again. "Were you born stubborn or did you develop that over time?"

She giggled. "Dad said he knew I was stubborn before I was even born."

He laughed. "I don't doubt it." He reached up and massaged the back of her neck. "What did they want from you?"

She shrunk a little. "My team and they wanted to know who the local supporters were."

"They tortured you," he led quietly as he mentally cringed remembering the pain on her face while she was reliving the nightmare.

"Yeah. . . And they kept getting madder the longer I held out." She shuddered and he wrapped her up in strong arms hoping to make her feel safe. She inhaled deeply. "Eventually they realized I wasn't going to give them anything and the head guy took out a sword," she continued as her voice became dimmer and her hand trailed to the spot under her left breast. He covered her hand with his and he didn't even realize he was applying pressure, but she welcomed it and moved her hand so she could savor the warmth his hand was putting off. She closed her eyes for a second. "He was so mad and he lunged. . ." She took a stumbling breath. "If he wouldn't have hit my rib, I think he would have pierced my heart."

He tensed as his mind showed him exactly what happened. "God, Babe, I'm so sorry you had to go through something like that."

She tried to play it off with a shrug, but he pulled back enough to look at her face and her eyes showed just how much the ordeal had shaken her. She gave him a little grin. "He didn't hit anything important and the guys came in moments later and he paid for what he'd done."

He pulled her back to his chest. He knew she would never have been afraid of the men who were torturing her, but he thought she might have been afraid of dying, but he mentally winced as he thought about it. _Maybe not, though. I'm not sure she she'd ever be afraid for herself._

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sure you've seen it."

His brows furrowed. "Seen what?"

"That look. . . the look in his eyes that told me he was going to kill me," she told him as her eyes unfocused and he knew she was seeing the man's face again.

He nodded slowly. "That look that tells you they are fully committed to what they're about to do? Yes, I've seen that look a few times."

She shook her head. "Most targets. . ." She licked her lips. "He was the first one who looked me in the eyes and I knew." She sighed. "I really thought I was going to die that day, and to be perfectly honest. . . as bad as I felt with being sick and being hurt. . ." She shrugged. "I don't think I really cared one way or the other."

He lifted her chin and locked eyes with her. "Well, I, for one, am glad you didn't," he told her and then kissed the end of her nose.

She smiled. "And knowing how everything turned out, I am, too," she agreed and then kissed him. When he returned the kiss, her hand fisted in his shirt and she pulled him closer as her tongue invaded his mouth. He moaned into her mouth as one of her hands moved to the back of his hair and the other went to his chest. She pushed him back onto the couch as she started to climb into his lap.

He forced himself to push her away. "Babe. . ."

"Hun," she answered back as her hands trailed down his chest to the top of his pants.

"You're not. . ." he started as his hands tried to stop her, but she squirmed out of his grasp and undid his button and zipper.

"I'm not, what?" she asked softly as her hands slipped into his boxers.

"Ah," he started but lost his train of thought as her hands found his most favorite pleasure spot. His head fell back and connected with the couch as he gasped.

She smiled at the look on his face. "You were saying?" she asked as she found another spot.

"Huh?"

She giggled. "You want to move this to the bedroom?"

He swallowed and forced his eyes to focus on her. "What?"

She giggled again.

He took a deep breath and pulled her hands out of his boxers. "Please, Babe."

She got up and smiled. "Please?"

He shook his head. "Not like that," he insisted as he tried to get his breathing back under control. "You're not well enough."

She smirked. "I think I can be the judge of that."

He put the back of his hand on her forehead. "You're warm again. You're not completely over it."

She smiled. "I'm not warm, I'm hot. Hot for you," she told him as she tried to pull the hem of his shirt up.

"Now stop it," he insisted as he held his shirt down. "You need to take another pill."

"Then I'll make you a deal," she started as she finally let go of his shirt and behaved.

His eyes were full of suspicion. "Deal?"

She smiled. "If I be good and do what you want now, and I don't have a fever after lunch, then you have to do what I want."

He swallowed hard. "What you want?"

She giggled. "Yep."

He ran a hand across the back of his neck. "I can imagine what you want to do."

She giggled her secret giggle as she leaned in close to his head. "Somehow, I doubt that," she whispered as she ghosted her lips over the edge of his ear.

He shivered as a chill went all the way down his body and shot out of the end of his toes. _Son of a bitch._ He licked his lips and slipped his work face into place. "If you don't have a fever," he repeated to let her know how serious he was about that point.

She studied him a moment and then smiled. "So we have a deal?"

He blew his breath out through his nose. "Deal," he agreed but then he suddenly had the sinking feeling he'd just made a deal with the devil.

She nodded as she giggled, got off of him, and went to her pills.

He ran a hand down his face as he watched her walk away._ Oh God, what have you gotten yourself into now, Hotchner?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After Kahlan took her pills, she sat down on the couch and she and Hotch settled in to watch a movie. Within twenty minutes, Kahlan could feel Hotch's muscles slowly relaxing beneath her. When his head bobbed down, he snapped it back up and shook it trying to rid himself of the sleep that was trying to overtake him. She pulled away and looked at him with a smile. "Go take a nap, Hun."

He shook his head. "No. I'm alright. I. . ."

"I know you didn't sleep worth shit last night because of being worried about me." She stood up and pulled him up by the arm. "Go take a nap. I'll fix lunch when it's time and wake you up when it's ready."

He put the back of his hand on her forehead, but she pushed it away before he could say anything. "I'm fine, Aaron."

He appraised her. "I don't want you to wear yourself out, Babe."

She huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Stop worrying about me. . ."

He pulled her into a hug. "But that's my job."

She squeezed him as she sighed. "Go take a damn nap."

He chuckled. "You sure you'll be alright?" He was tired and he knew he had to drive home that evening.

She shoved him towards the bedroom. "Go lay down before I kick your ass."

His smile revealed his dimples. "Yes, Ma'am."

XXX

Hotch stretched as he awoke and then looked around and smiled; he actually felt pretty good. He took a deep breath as he looked at his watch; he'd been able to sleep for two hours. He rubbed a hand down his face and got up and went to the restroom. As he emerged and went out into the main part of the cabin, he wondered what Kahlan was doing because the cabin was way too quiet. He searched the cabin and couldn't find her anywhere and started to get a little nervous. _What the hell are you doing, Babe?_ He shook his head. _We have to pack up and leave in a few hours if we want to be home before dinner._ He sighed as he looked to the door and then ran a hand across the back of his neck. _Although, I guess as long as we're home before the kids go to bed._ He heard a strange noise and his brows furrowed as he looked towards where he thought the noise was coming from.

He stepped into the entryway and looked around for the repeating noise he had never heard before. It sort of sounded like a cell phone vibrating, but both of the Hotchners' phones were resting on the island in the kitchen, so he knew it wasn't either one of them. He traced the annoying sound to Kahlan's jacket that was hanging by the door, so he searched the pockets. After looking through the two normal pockets and not finding anything, he picked up the jacket and pulled it through his hand trying to find whatever it was that was making the noise. His thumb and forefinger found it; he could feel it and see the shape of it through the material, but he couldn't figure out how to get to it. He was about to take the whole jacket and go in search of his wife, but then he finally saw a hidden zipper. He huffed and unzipped the secret pocket. His fingers pulled out a small rectangle that reminded him of the pagers of old.

As he looked at the device, it lit up and the display showed a few numbers and symbols, and his heart sank. _Son of a bitch!_ He sighed and went in search of his wife because while he couldn't read the message, he recognized the code that Kahlan and Chuck used. _I wonder what the hell is going on._ He walked out onto the deck and looked around; Kahlan wasn't anywhere to be seen. He inhaled deeply and went down the steps as he called out her name. Not hearing a response, he started for the trail that led into the woods.

Once he got into the woods a little, he called her name again. He looked around and tried to figure out where she was; he couldn't and he shook his head. _If she's hiding, I'll never find her._ "Kahlan, where are you?"

Suddenly hands grabbed his sides and he jumped about a foot in the air as he turned. "Damn it, Kahlan! Why do you always have to do that?!"

She giggled. "Cause it's so much fun to see your reaction."

He shook his head. "One of these days. . ."

"You not supposed to peak! I don't have everything ready yet."

"I wasn't trying to peak. Your. . ." he started but then stopped because he had no idea what to call the device, so he held it out to her. "Apparently ET needs to phone home."

She laughed at his wit but her smile quickly left as she saw what was in his hand. "No!" she exclaimed as she wilted.

He handed it to her and watched her carefully as she manipulated it. His stomach clenched as the color drained from her face. "What?"

She sighed as she shook her head and bit her lip. "I need to call Jim," is all she offered as she turned on her heal and started back for the cabin.

"Kahlan!" he yelled as he jumped to catch up with her. "What is it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know details yet, but I think we're going to have to go." She stopped and locked eyes with him. "I'm so sorry, Aaron."

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Stop. We both know we can't control our jobs." She huffed and he reached up with a gentle finger and wiped the single tear that escaped her eye. "It's not like we don't have hundreds of other weekends."

She gave him a small smile. "But it was going to be so nice. . ."

"You don't even know what's going on. Maybe it isn't as bad as you think," he suggested, but his chest tightened because he knew that wasn't the case.

"Maybe," she offered and went to the cabin.

He quickly got in step with her as he tried to keep his mind from going to all of the dark places his imagination was creating.

He paced in the kitchen as she called Director Clapper, and only hearing her side of the conversation was making his insides twist. He could tell she was getting mad but he couldn't tell why exactly.

"Damn it! I told you Riker was an idiot! No!. . . He should have. . . I know!"

Hotch got more and more worried as he watched her ball her free hand into a fist.

"I'd make him. . . Alright. . . Yes," she told Clapper.

When her face scrunched up in disgust and she kicked the island, Hotch winced. _Son of a bitch! What the hell is going on?_ He took a deep breath to try and calm his heart.

"Yes, Jim. Of course. . . Ok. . . I'll be ready," she finished and then ended then call. She looked at her watch and then shook her head slowly and turned to her husband.

"So?" Hotch drew out. When he saw her visibly swallow, his heart skipped a beat.

She inhaled through her noise. "I'm sorry, Aaron, but I have to go. . ."

He nodded and took a step toward the bedroom. "We can be packed and in the car in five. . ." he started.

She shook her head. "Actually, Jim's already sent a chopper."

"A helicopter? Jesus! What the hell is going on?"

She shook her head again. "A CIA strike team has gotten themselves into trouble down in South America. Jim wants us to go down and help them."

"South America?" he asked as his brows reached his hairline. "What kind of trouble? What exactly are you saying, Babe?"

She stepped to him and put her hand on his chest. "Calm down, Hun. I am not going to do anything except be in the command center. I'm just coordinating everything."

He took a breath and calmed down a little. "You won't be in the field?"

She gave him a small smile. "Not unless it becomes absolutely necessary. I know you don't like that. . ."

"It's not that. . ." he started to defend himself.

"I know," she agreed and then gave him a smile. "But I think the team can handle this without me holding their hands."

He straightened up. "So you're taking Chuck and them?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"And Cam?"

She shook her head. "No. He's staying in his office in Langley so he can run his sats."

He smiled mentally. _Then maybe Garcia can keep us in the loop._ He gave her a grim look. "But if a helicopter is picking you up, that means that you won't be able to tell the kids goodbye."

"I'll video chat with them from the rendezvous point in South Carolina."

"What about your stuff, your bag?"

"Chuck will bring it."

He took a deep breath. "Alright."

She turned towards the door. "I guess I better hurry; they'll be here soon."

He looked back towards the bedroom where all of their stuff was and then looked at her opening the door. "Where are you going?" he asked as he caught up with her.

She frowned. "I have to go clean everything up," she told him as they went down the porch stairs.

"I'll help," he told her as he grabbed her hand and she led him into the trees. When he saw what she had prepared, he sighed. There was a blanket spread out on the ground, a picnic basket next to it, and a bucket with a few beers on ice.

She saw him looking dejected and she wrapped her arm around his waist. "I'm so sorry, Hun. We just can't seem to catch a break."

He pulled her around in front of him and he put his hands on her waist. "I know."

She gave him a small smile. "We'll plan something when I get back."

He nodded but mentally sighed. _Unless I'm on a case. _She pulled away from him and bent down and picked up the blanket. He went to the basket and opened it. He chuckled and looked at her. "Sandwiches?"

She shrugged. "There wasn't much to choose from. The oysters were dead," she told him as she folded the blanket.

He shut the basket and picked it and the pail of beers up. "How long do you think you'll be gone?"

The edges of her mouth quirked as she thought about it. "I wouldn't think it would take more than a day once we're there."

He appraised her. "So maybe two days?"

She nodded as they turned back to the cabin. As they walked, she wrapped her arm around his waist. "I'll be back before you even start to miss me."

He huffed. "I miss you already."

She giggled and they both looked toward the sky as a loud beating noise told them a helicopter was approaching.

"Damn, that was quick."

She pulled away from him as she quickened her steps and basically jumped onto the porch.

"Where the hell are they even going to land?" he asked as they made their way inside.

She turned back to him and grinned. "They're not," she told him and went and grabbed her phone.

He shook his head. "Is that even going to work where you're headed?" he asked as he placed the basket and stuff on the island and then pointed at her hand.

She looked down at the phone and then back to him. "Probably not. I'll call you on the sat phone if need be."

He pulled her to him. "You'll call me as soon as everything is over?"

She smiled. "I'll call you if anything changes, too. I won't do anything without you knowing, Hun."

He nodded as he looked her in the eyes. "I just want to know. . ." he paused as her phone vibrated.

She looked at it and then looked at him. "They're here."

His heart skipped a beat as worry filled his chest, but he led her to the door and out onto the porch. He saw the helicopter lowering a cable and his stomach clenched. _Son of a bitch! That's how you're getting on there?_

She felt him tense and rubbed a hand down his arm. "I've done it a thousand times, Aaron."

He gave her a look that said it didn't matter; he still didn't like it and then pulled her to his chest and hugged her tightly. "Promise me you'll be careful?"

"Of course. Give the kids a kiss and a hug for me, and be careful driving home."

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, but she pulled him back to her lips and gave him a kiss that showed him exactly how much she loved him. His mind flashed to the helicopter and whoever was in it, but the thought of his wife going away on a dangerous mission overpowered his normal aversion to showing deep affection in front of others. He pulled her closer as one hand went to the small of her back and the other went to the back of her neck and he deepened the kiss even further.

She melted into him for a few moments and then forced herself away from him and her heart ached for having to leave him. "I gotta go."

He licked his lips as he tried to get his breathing back under control. "I know."

"I'll be fine, Hun."

He forced a smile for her benefit, but his chest was tightening. "I know; that's the only way you know how to be."

She gave him a smile. "I love you," she told him as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

He returned the gesture and locked eyes with her. "I love you more."

She giggled as she stepped away from him, and he held her hand as long as he could. He sighed as he watched her make her way to the lowered cable. _Please, God, watch over her and bring her back home safely._

Once she got to the cable, she put her foot in the loop at the bottom, wrapped her forearm around it, and then held on with her hand and signaled the man in the chopper. Hotch watched as she ascended and she gave him a small wave. He waved back, but once she got about fifteen feet up in the air, he had to turn away; fear of her falling made his stomach lurch.

Suddenly his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and shook his head. 'You can look now. I'm safely sitting down inside it.' He looked up just as the helicopter banked to the left and started away.

'Be safe!' he sent her.

'You, too!'

He took a deep breath and watched until he could no longer see the helicopter. _Please be safe, Babe._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hotch took a deep breath and turned and went back into the quiet cabin. He was about to put his phone back into his pocket when a thought hit him. He brought up his contacts and text Chuck. 'Please tell me you will keep her out of trouble.'

Chuck responded within seconds. 'You are talking about Kay, right?'

Hotch chuckled. 'You'll try to keep her safe?'

'Of course!'

'Thanks, Chuck. You be careful, too!'

'I will. Try not to worry. This is going to be a walk in the park.'

'I hope so,' Hotch told him and then put his phone away feeling a little better. He took a step towards the bedroom, but then froze and looked back towards the door. _How the hell did they even know she was here? She didn't even know where I was taking her before we were in the car. . ._ He shook his head. _Maybe she text Chuck or something._

He went about packing up the little bit of stuff they had brought with them and cleaned the cabin up. By the time he was done, it was like they had never even been there. Once he was on the road back home, his mind wandered to all of the things Kahlan could or could not be doing. _A CIA strike team is in trouble? What the hell does that mean? Those teams are experts, and Kahlan's team has to go in and help them? Are they rescuing them? My God, if they need rescuing. . . Son of a bitch! Kahlan and her people could be in a lot of danger!_

He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to focus on the road ahead of him. _Stop it, Hotchner! You don't know what's going on for sure, so there's no use in assuming the worse!_ He huffed. _Yeah right! How can I not?_ He shook his head. _Why can't she have a normal job?_ He felt a smile grip the edges of his mouth. _Cause she's not a normal woman._ He sighed. _You knew what she was before you married her, and you knew when she took that job that things could get scary. . ._ He shook his head again. _Yeah, but just because I knew, doesn't mean I have to like it!_

XXX

Joey and the dogs ran out to meet him in the driveway when he pulled up. He could tell Joey wasn't surprised to not see her mother, so he knew Kahlan had already contacted them. Joey opened his door for him. "Hey, Daddy, I missed you!"

He picked her up and his smile matched hers. "I missed you, too, Angel. Did you guys have fun with Aunt Donna?"

Joey nodded so fast that her hair hit him in the face and he chuckled as he tucked it back behind her ears. She squirmed out of his arms and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door. "She took us to the big park in Manassas, so the boys could skate."

"Yeah? And what did you do?"

She giggled. "I climbed trees!"

He shook his head. "I'm glad I wasn't there to see it."

She giggled some more as they went in. "So how long will Mommy be gone?"

He tried to keep his face passive. "I would think not more than a couple days. South America isn't that far away."

"South America?!" Jack yelled as he came into the foyer and overheard. "Is this about those diamonds?"

Hotch's face showed his confusion. "Diamonds?"

Wyatt and Donna joined them after hearing Jack's raised voice. Donna looked at Hotch. "Diamonds?"

He shrugged as he looked at Jack expecting him to explain. Jack looked grim. "It's been all over the news! Some crime lord has taken control of a bunch of diamond mining camps down in Guyana, and he's taken several Americans hostage in the process."

Hotch's brows furrowed as his eyes darted around.

"You didn't know?" Jack asked him.

"We were at the cabin to relax. We weren't watching the news."

"Mom didn't say she was going to South America!" Wyatt exclaimed. "If she's getting into that. . ." his voice trailed off as his face showed his concern.

Hotch mentally winced because of inadvertently giving the kids information that apparently Kahlan hadn't shared. He held up his hands. "We don't know if that's what she's doing."

Donna looked at him and then shook her head because she knew Hotch didn't have any idea what her sister had gotten herself into.

Hotch saw the fear in her eyes, and he forced himself to give her a smile. "South America is a big place; she could be anywhere. She doesn't have to be involved in that," he tried.

"I sure hope not," Jack started. "If you had seen the men on the TV. . ." Hotch elbowed him as Joey's eyes kept getting bigger. Jack got the hint and cleared his throat. "But they didn't say anything about the US getting involved," he tried but Joey's look told them all that she knew what he was trying to do.

She looked at her father. "Mommy didn't tell you what she was doing?"

He took a deep breath, but Donna butted in before he could answer. "Let's get up to the table; dinner's done. Let your dad relax after his drive," she suggested as she steered Joey towards the dining room. Joey cut her eyes to her, but she didn't argue.

Hotch shot Donna a look that thanked her for rescuing him and he looked to the boys. "That sounds like a good idea." He could tell they wanted to know the answer to Joey's question, too, but he didn't want to admit that he had no idea what his wife was doing. He took a deep breath and followed the boys to the table.

XXX

Halfway through dinner, Hotch's phone vibrated. He took it out and got up and went out onto the porch. "Hey, Babe. I was beginning to think you weren't going to call me before you actually headed out."

"Sorry, Hun, but there was a lot of planning and such. We're actually headed down now. I'll call you on the sat phone as soon as we're done."

He stood up straighter. "I kind of let it slip to the kids that you were headed down to South America."

"Oh, Hun. . ."

"Is this about those diamond mining camps?" He heard her take a deep breath and his chest tightened a little more. "Kahlan?"

"Yes, but don't believe everything you see on the news, Aaron."

He took a deep breath. "I was afraid of that."

She giggled. "Try not to worry so much. I'm not going to be in that much danger. . ."

"According to Jack that whole area is in chaos."

"Jack?" she asked and then paused. "He's the one who told you about it, isn't he? Sometimes I think our kids are too smart for their own good."

He chuckled. "Yep."

"I need to tell you, though, after getting all of the details, I think it may take a little longer than I initially thought."

"Oh yeah? I hope not too long."

"A few days, tops."

He took a breath. "Alright."

"Well, I gotta go. I'd tell you to stay off the computer and TV so you don't work yourself into a frenzy, but I know I'd be wasting my breath, so I'm just going to say be safe if you get a case and I love you."

He swallowed. "I'd tell you to stay out of danger and let your people handle it, but I know I'd be wasting my breath, so I'm just going to say be careful and I love you."

She giggled again.

"And stay in one piece!" he insisted.

"I'll try!"

He took a deep breath. "Come home soon, Babe!"

"Oh, I will," she started as her voice lowered. "I still owe you a picnic."

A shiver ran through him as he imagined what they would have done on that blanket. "You are mean!"

She giggled her secret giggle and lowered her voice even more. "Oh the things I'm going to do to you. . ."

"Stop it! Concentrate on your damn case!"

She laughed. "I'm a woman, I can multitask!"

He huffed. "Well. . . now I need a cold shower!"

"At least you can take one. I don't even think there's a lot of running water where I'm headed."

"Serves you right! You deserve it after how mean you always are to me!"

"Aaron!"

"Picture it: sweltering heat, sweat pouring down your back, dirt clinging to your exposed skin. . ."

"Shut up, Aaron!"

"Picture wiping your hands on your pants, but the grit and grim just won't come off. . ."

"You wanna play, huh? How about, you picture my tongue running up your. . ."

"Alright! I'll stop! Please don't continue!" he begged.

She laughed again and then took a deep breath. "Alright. I love you, Aaron."

"I love you, too, Kahlan. I'll talk to you later," he told her as his heart sped up.

"As soon as I'm done," she agreed and then ended the call.

He looked out over the horizon and sighed at the setting sun. _Please be careful, Babe!_ He sighed again and then a small smile came to his lips. He sent a text to his wife: 'Watch out for ants!' He watched his phone and started to think she wasn't going to respond, but her text came through and he chuckled.

'You are an ass!'

'Gotta love me!'

'No I don't, I hate you!'

'No you don't!'

' You're right!'

His smiled slowly faded as he put his phone back in his pocket, but he shook his head and went back to the door. _She'll be fine._

XXX

After getting the kids to bed, Hotch walked into his bedroom and looked around. He normally loved his and Kahlan's room, but every time he had to face it without her, he hated the spacious room that seemed so much bigger when facing it alone. He sighed and his muscles seemed to get heavier as he looked at their bed. He shook his head, went to his dresser, and got his pajamas.

After a quick shower, he crawled into bed and pulled Kahlan's pillow to his chest. Breathing in her sent made him relax a little and he drifted off to sleep wondering if his wife had arrived at her destination yet.

XXX

He awoke with a jerk and shuddered as he tried to get the nightmarish images out of his mind. He swallowed as he threw his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. _Son of a bitch!_ He ran a hand down his face and looked at his alarm clock; it was almost four in the morning. He got up and went downstairs to get a drink. As he filled up a glass with water from the refrigerator door, his mind's eye played the horrible dream back. He had dreamt that Kahlan and her team had been walking through the jungle and been ambushed by men with automatic weapons. _That's what you get for watching all of that news footage! Sometimes you can be a real idiot, Hotchner!_

He sat down at the island and drank down half of the water. _Maybe they'll get there, take care of things before the night ends, and then be home before dinner. . . _He took another drink and then shook his head. _ Actually, I hope they wait until daylight to do anything. That would be safer._

XXX

Hotch hadn't been able to get back to sleep again, so he had busied himself with case files as he waited to get the kids up. Once the kids where gone, he locked the house up and headed into work. Rossi saw him walk through the double doors and met him by Hotch's office door. "So how's she feeling?"

Hotch gave him a look as he unlocked his office and opened the door and motioned for him to enter first. "She was feeling better yesterday morning."

Rossi sat down with a smile. "Good." He watched as Hotch unloaded his briefcase and sat down. His brows knotted. "Apparently that didn't matter?"

Hotch looked at him and then shook his head. "No. She got called away before we got the chance."

Rossi sat up a little straighter. "Called away?"

Hotch took a deep breath and told him the story. "And she's going to call me when she's done."

"You're worried."

"Of course I'm worried."

Rossi studied him. "You're scared."

Hotch locked eyes with him and then half shrugged and half nodded. "She's never been called out of the states before."

Rossi nodded. "True, but you know she can help any agency under Director Clapper, and we're only one of them that can't work outside the US, a lot of the others can, Aaron."

Hotch inhaled through his nose and nodded. "I know, but she hasn't done it before. I guess, I never really thought about her having to leave the country."

Rossi shook his head. "Stop, Aaron. You know she can handle herself and her team will watch her back. Everything will be fine!"

Hotch studied him a moment and then nodded. "You're right."

Rossi smiled. "Of course I am." _And hopefully we get a case to keep your mind occupied._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Rossi's wish came true; the BAU got a case that sent them down to Georgia. After the case briefing, Hotch waited for the team to leave the conference room to get their things ready and once he was alone with Garcia, he fixed her with a look. "You know what Cameron's doing?"

She took a deep breath. "Yes. He left out last night."

Hotch nodded. "He's watching them," he started and she nodded. He looked her in the eyes. "Can you see what he's seeing?"

She gave him a cocky look. "But of course."

He pursed his lips. "So if we get a break at some point today, you could let me see it?"

She took his arm and headed them out of the room. "It will be ready for whenever Mon Capitan wants it."

He gave her a small grin. "Thanks, Penelope."

She released his arm and patted his back with an affectionate hand. "I await your calls," she assured him as she headed to her lair and he headed to his office to get his go bag.

XXX

The case kept Hotch too busy to worry about his wife most of the day, and he never got the chance to check in with Garcia. Rossi was glad for it, too, but when Hotch and Rossi left out of the station to go track down a lead, Hotch's phone vibrated. When Hotch's face lost a little color as he looked to see who it was, Rossi's heart sped up. Hotch took a deep breath and answered the call that could only be from a satellite phone. "Hotchner."

"Hey, Hun. I don't have much time but I wanted to call and let you know. . ." Kahlan started.

"Please be careful!" he insisted because he figured that since she was calling that she had to go into the field.

"I will, but I don't think flying home will be that dangerous, Aaron."

Hotch stopped walking. "Wait, what?"

She let out a mirthless laugh. "I just wanted to tell you that we'll be packing up and heading back soon."

"Wow. That was fast," he told her but when she sighed, he finally realized that something was very wrong by her tone. "Are you alright?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm fine, Aaron."

"You don't sound fine, Kahlan."

She took a deep breath. "I'll tell you about it later, if that's alright. We really need to get loaded up."

He licked his lips. "Alright. Call me as soon as you can."

"Aren't you still on your case?"

"Yes, but. . ."

"It can wait until you call me tonight," she suggested.

"No; it'll be fine, Babe. Call me as soon as you can. We'll probably be wrapping up this evening anyway."

She sighed again. "Alright."

"In fact, since you have to fly over Georgia to get home, why don't you just have them drop you off here on the way?"

"I don't want to interrupt. . ."

"Kahlan, it'll be fine," he assured her because he really didn't like the way she sounded and he really wanted to see her with his own eyes.

"I'll see. I have to report to Jim and. . ."

"It'll take, what, about four or five hours? I'll be done for the night by then; we can go out to dinner or. . ."

"Alright. I'll text you when I'm close."

He smiled in spite of his worry. "Ok. See you then."

"Yep," she told him.

"Hey!" he called before she could end the call.

"Huh?"

"I love you," he told her quickly.

"I love you, too, Hun. See you in a few hours," she told him and then ended the call.

Once Hotch put his phone back in his pocket, Rossi looked at Hotch with eyes full of concern. "What?"

Hotch shook his head and started for the SUV again. "I'm not sure, but I think something went horribly wrong."

Rossi could tell she wasn't hurt because he knew Hotch would have been more upset if she had been. "She's already on her way back?"

Hotch nodded as he opened the door. "Yep, and she doesn't sound happy."

"She agreed to stop here?"

"Yes. She should be here in about four hours."

Rossi nodded as Hotch pulled onto the street. "Well, let's get this solved so you can concentrate on her when she gets here."

Hotch gave him a sidelong look. "I have a feeling it's going to be a very long night."

XXX

Hotch had just got done interviewing the man they thought was their unsub when his phone vibrated. He took it out; Kahlan was letting him know she was there. He looked at Rossi, and Rossi nodded. "Go, we can wrap this up."

Hotch took a deep breath. "Alright. Thanks, Dave."

Rossi patted him on the back. "Give her a hug from me."

Hotch nodded and headed to the station's entrance as he text his wife to find out where she was. He didn't have to hit send, though, because Kahlan was leaning up against the side of the SUV. His eyes quickly took her in completely and relaxed a little to see her unharmed. "How did you get here from the airport?" he asked as he went to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I got a ride."

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "With whom?"

"One of the local agents."

His heart ached to see clouds in her eyes and he couldn't be sure, but he thought she looked sad. "Have you eaten?"

She huffed. "Probably as much as you have."

He gave her a smile. "Touché."

"Are you done for the night? If not, I can go wait in the hotel. . ."

"I'm done," he assured her. "Do you want to go get something to eat?"

She sighed. "Maybe some coffee."

He took the keys out of his pocket, hit the unlock button, and moved and opened the passenger door for her. "Your chariot awaits, Ma' Lady."

She shook her head but she got in. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I missed you."

She reached up and cupped his cheek. "I missed you, too, Hun."

After he got them both a coffee, he drove them to a park he'd seen earlier in the day, thinking a walk through the trees was just what Kahlan needed to open up. He grabbed her hand and helped her out of the SUV and then started to lead her to the paved trail, but she pulled him to the nearest bench. Once he sat down, she sat down next to him but she didn't snuggle in close, so he scooted closer and put his arm around her shoulders and silently waited for her to start.

After several minutes and a few drinks of her coffee, she got up and took a couple steps away from him. "I'm sorry. I'm not really good company right now."

He sat his coffee on the ground beside the bench. "I wasn't looking for a party."

She chuckled as she turned back to him. "I've told you, you're crazy, right?"

He shrugged as he got up and put his hands on her hips. "Maybe a time or two." He ducked his head a little to catch her eyes. "I'm here if you feel like talking."

She chewed on her lower lip as she sighed. "There's not much to tell."

The pain in her tone made his stomach hurt. He took a step back from her and studied her. "Well, with the way you're standing there half poised in a fighting stance tells me you're a little mad, but your hands aren't balled into fists so you're not extremely pissed. Your jaw is half clenched, though, so that tells me you're upset." He put gentle hands on the sides of her face and locked eyes with her. "But that sadness in your eyes tells me that something happened that really upset you. Talk to me, Babe."

Her eyes darted around and he could tell she was trying to decide what to share with him. She licked her lips and then looked at the ground. After a moment, she sighed. "We were too late."

He lifted her chin so she had to look at him. "The strike team?"

She nodded as her eyes filled. "And twenty-two civilians; six of whom were American."

His chest tightened. "Damn, Babe. I'm so sorry to hear that." She nodded and he wiped a tear off her cheek. What he saw clearly written all over her face made his stomach hurt, though. "It's not your fault, Kahlan."

She huffed and pulled away from him. "But it is!"

He couldn't believe her; she was normally the one who had to set him straight when it came to feeling wrongful guilt. "How, Kahlan? How could it possibly be your fault?"

She took a couple steps away from him and he could see her getting madder. She shook her head. "I should have stopped him!"

"Who? Your unsub?"

She shook her head even harder. "No! Riker! I should have. . . I could have. . ."

Her frustration wasn't helping his confusion. He stepped to her and took her by the shoulders and led her back to the bench. "Sit down and explain it to me."

She took a deep breath and sat down. "Cam got us connected with Riker as he was going in to rescue the civilians. It was obvious he was facing overwhelming odds. I told him he should have pulled back. I told him he should wait until we got there. . ."

"But he didn't listen."

"No! The stupid son of a bitch thought he could handle it!" She got up again as her emotions wouldn't let her sit still. Hotch didn't move, though, but his hands twitched to bring her some comfort as he watched her pacing.

She shook her head in anger. "He just charged in and they wiped his whole team out! And then they took out their anger on the civilians!"

Hotch shook his head. _Jesus Christ!_

"We watched as they mowed them down! They were begging and screaming. . ."

"And that's not your fault, Babe!"

She turned to him. "Do you know that Riker's youngest team member was fresh out of the academy? I recommended her for that team!" Hotch sighed mentally as he watched another tear trickle down her cheek. She wiped it away roughly. "She had so much potential!"

He licked his lips and tried to decide if he should go to her; when she threw her coffee, he took a deep breath and decided to stay seated.

"One of those civilians was only sixteen! He was sending his money back home to help pay his mother's medical bills!"

"Kahlan. . ."

"And those families will never know the truth! Sure, if they knew where their family members were and they watched the news, they'll put two and two together, but they will never know for sure!"

"What did you all do?" he asked trying to get her to focus on something else.

She huffed. "Jim didn't even want us to land."

"What?"

"But we couldn't leave them there!"

"Of course you couldn't." He watched her. "Did you all make them pay?"

She shrunk a little. "Jim wouldn't let us. He was afraid that others would retaliate against the locals even more."

He took a deep breath. "But you didn't listen."

She looked at him. "I couldn't let my team go against a direct order!"

His brows raised. "No, but apparently you did."

She huffed. "It was the wrong ass order!"

He nodded, deciding that he didn't really want to hear the details of that bit. "So you did everything you could."

"No," she told him as her voice weakened.

He couldn't take it anymore; he got up and pulled her to him. "What could you have possibly done differently, Babe?"

Her eyes cut to the side as another tear dripped down her face. "Plenty."

He moved her face so she had to look at him. "Like what?"

"I should have seen that Riker was too heated. I should have ordered him to pull back! I. . . I should have relieved him of his command!"

"You didn't want to have to take over, Babe. You tried. . ."

"I could have gotten there quicker, I could have. . ."

"Quicker? Jesus, Babe, you were on a helicopter in under thirty minutes!"

"I should have taken faster transportation! Or. . . Or I should have seen that things were too bad to wait for us! I should have told Jim to send in someone closer!"

He took a deep breath. "Kahlan, you couldn't have known."

"But I did, Aaron!"

His eyes showed his disbelief. "Babe. . ."

"As soon as I saw my beeper in your hand, I knew things were going to go bad. I should have listened to that little voice," she told him as tears fell over the rim of her eyes. "Those people would still be alive. . ."

He pulled her to him and held her to his chest so tightly that she couldn't continue talking. "Just stop, Kahlan. It's not your fault!"

"Then why do I feel like I let the world down?" she mumbled into his chest.

His heart ached for her, and he would have given anything to make her feel better. He rubbed his hands up and down her back to offer her the little comfort he could. "Because you care, Babe, and there's nothing wrong that."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After a few moments of just holding her, Hotch pushed Kahlan away and looked her in the eyes. "Come on. Let's get you into a hot shower and then get you to bed." He could tell by the circles under her eyes that she hadn't gotten any sleep since the cabin.

She sighed and nodded. "Ok."

"Come on," he urged as he grabbed her hand and started pulling her back towards the SUV.

"Wait," she told him as she pulled away and then went to her coffee cup that she had thrown earlier. "Don't want you to have to arrest me for littering," she told him dryly as she picked it up and threw it in the trash.

He chuckled. "I think I could cut you some slack; you are the wife of an FBI Unit Chief after all," he told her as she stepped back to him, and her smile made his heart sore.

"I guess that does make me kind of important, huh?"

He put his arm around her. "Yep."

XXX

When they got to the hotel, Hotch decided that a hot bath would be more relaxing for Kahlan so he sat her down on the bed. "I'll fill the tub so you can relax."

She tried to stand up but he held her shoulders down, and she shook her head. "No. I'll just take a quick shower. You need to get to bed. . ."

"I'm in charge tonight. You will do as you're told," he insisted as he turned the TV on and threw her the remote.

"Jeeze, let you bully me when I'm sick and you just keep doing it," she told him sarcastically as she threw the remote back at him.

He caught it and gave her a lopsided grin. "Yep," he told her simply and threw the remote on the bed.

She shook her head and he went to the bathroom.

When he came back and led her to the tub, she smiled at the bubbles reaching the rim. She looked at him and grinned. "You carry bubble bath in your go bag, now?"

He chuckled. "No, but it took my whole bottle of shampoo, so you better appreciate it."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you."

He leaned down and kissed the end of her nose. "I love you, too, Babe." He started to pull her shirt up. "Now get in there before it cools off."

She nodded and he helped her out of her clothes and then helped her in. Once she was lying back, he squatted down next to her and reached up and massaged the back of her neck. She sighed in contentment and let her eyes slide shut.

"Are you riding back with us?" he asked hoping she was.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Are you done, done?"

He chuckled and tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear. "Done, done?"

She flicked water at him. "Shut up! You know what I meant."

He smiled as he wiped his face off. "It should only take a couple hours. You can sleep in until then and fly back with us."

She nodded and then yawned.

"You haven't slept since Saturday night, have you?"

She smirked. "Maybe."

He shook his head. "Well. . . relax. I'm going to go check in with Dave and make sure nothing else came up."

"Take your time," she started and scooted down until her chin was touching the bubbles. "I'm enjoying this."

"Good," he told her and then leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

XXX

After about fifteen minutes, Hotch stepped into the bathroom to check on her. His heart clenched when he saw her wipe her face. _Oh, Babe._

She frowned at him. "I'm not ready to get out, yet."

He gave her a small smile. "And you don't have to. Here," he told her as he handed her a beer bottle after opening it. "I thought you may want a drink to help you relax even more."

She smiled and took a long drink. "I could use something stronger."

"Sorry; 7-11 doesn't sell anything stronger."

She nodded. "This will do." She turned and looked at him. "What did you find out from Dave?"

"I haven't talked to him yet. I'm going to do that now."

"Ok. Just yell when I have to get out."

He leaned down and stroked her hair back. "You can take as long as you like."

She gave him a smile. "You may regret that when I'm still in here in an hour."

He chuckled. "I'm used to your two-hour baths."

XXX

When Kahlan finally emerged from the bathroom, she wearing one of Hotch's t-shirts and he smiled at her. She took in the little table he was sitting at and shook her head. "What's all this?"

He gave her a grin. "You need to eat."

She laughed. "Are you planning on feeding the whole team?"

He shrugged. "I wasn't sure what you would be in the mood for, so I bought a variety."

She laughed again as she opened the first of four to-go containers.

"There's pasta, chicken, a burger, and a club sandwich," he told her as he opened the others. "Heavy or light?"

She shook her head.

"You need to eat, babe." She went to open her mouth and he fixed her with his stare. "What was the last thing you ate, Kahlan, that egg I fixed you Sunday morning?" She bit her lip as her eyes darted around, and he huffed. "Kahlan. . ."

"What was the last thing you ate, Aaron, breakfast with the kids this morning?"

He squared his shoulders. "I ate lunch with the team today, thank you very much."

She eyed him with eyes full of suspicion. "And what did you eat?"

His hand went to his chin as he tried to remember. "A sandwich, I think."

"You think? Are you even sure you ate it?"

He took a deep breath. "Yes, JJ and Dave would have hounded me until I did if I hadn't!"

She laughed. "That's true." He looked smug as he folded his arms across his chest, and she shook her head and pushed the pasta to him. "But that still means you didn't eat dinner!"

He picked it up and fixed her with a serious look. "I'll eat if you do."

She rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

He shoved one of the Styrofoam containers towards her. "It's fried chicken."

She sighed. "I'm really not hungry, Hun."

He scooted his chair closer to hers and took her hand. "At least eat some of the mashed potatoes." She opened her mouth and he gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

She wilted and grabbed the container. "If it will make you feel better. . ."

He perked up and gave her a grin. "It will. Thank you."

XXX

After coaxing Kahlan through half of the potatoes and a few bites of chicken, Hotch pulled her up. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

She nodded and started to clean up the table, but he pulled her away from it. "Leave it. I'll get it in the morning."

"Ok," she agreed and went and climbed under the covers.

He tucked her in and leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll be right back."

She nodded and snuggled down into the pillow. "Ok. Love you."

"Love you, too, Babe," he told her and then went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, and got into his pajamas. Once he was done, he smiled sadly at Kahlan already snoring softly. He shook his head and went ahead and cleaned up the food. He had, surprisingly, eaten the whole order of pasta. Apparently, having his wife back home and safe let his normally hidden appetite emerge.

Once he was done, he slid into bed and pulled on Kahlan with gentle hands. She moved into her spot and he wrapped an arm around her and leaned down and kissed her head. "Night, Babe. Sleep well," he whispered and shut off the light.

XXX

Sometime in the middle of the night, Hotch awoke to Kahlan twitching in his arms and moaning softly. His heart sank because he knew that witnessing the annihilation of the whole CIA strike team and all those civilians through the satellites was going to haunt her for a while. He pulled her to him more tightly and started stroking her hair. "Shhh, Babe, everything's alright," he whispered trying to still her mind. "It's ok, Kahlan, it's not your fault."

After a few moments, she settled back down, and he moved his hand from her head to her back and started rubbing little circles as he drifted back off to sleep.

XXX

When his alarm went off, he silenced it quickly. He smiled at Kahlan still sleeping and then he frowned knowing that she had to be exhausted to not already be awake. He slid out from under her while he slid his pillow closer to his wife and he smiled again when Kahlan didn't even stir except for wrapping her arm around the pillow.

He got up, grabbed his clothes, his bathroom bag, his shoes, and snuck out the door to go get ready in Rossi's room because he didn't want his movements to wake her up.

XXX

When the BAU was almost done, Hotch tried to call Kahlan but it went to voicemail after five rings. He sighed as ran a hand across the back of his neck. _She can't possibly still be sleeping._

Rossi put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Kahlan didn't answer."

Rossi pursed his lips as he thought about it. "Maybe she's on the phone with Director Clapper or something. I'm sure she'll call you back as soon as she's done."

Hotch didn't look so sure. "Maybe she's still asleep. I've never seen her that upset."

Rossi gave him a look. "I bet I've seen her more upset."

Hotch shook his head knowing Rossi was referring to when Hotch was gone. "That was different. This was. . . I don't know. It really hit her hard."

"There was nothing she could do."

"I know that, but for some reason she blames herself," Hotch told him as he sat down at the table they'd been using.

Rossi snorted as he sat beside him. "Wow, that sounds familiar."

Hotch cut his eyes to the side.

"You mean she's acting just like you when you have a bad case?"

Hotch shook his head again. "No. It's worse than that."

Rossi appraised him for a second and then scooted closer to him and lowered his voice. "You don't think this is her first failed mission, do you?"

The shock was evident on Hotch's face as he sat back and considered it. "There's no way." His eyes darted around and then fixed on Rossi's. "Is there? I mean, come on, all these years. . ."

Rossi ran a hand down his goatee as he considered it. "I know she has lost team members and unsubs, but has she ever told you about losing the people she was supposed to go in and rescue?"

"I don't really think her team was the rescuing type, if you know what I mean."

Rossi nodded. "True, but if she's only done it a few times, and these are the first she's lost, then it's going to hit her hard."

Hotch inhaled slowly through his nose. "You really think that's it?"

Rossi took out his phone. "One way to find out," he started as he brought up his contacts.

"Who are you calling?"

"Cameron, and if I can't get ahold of him, then Chuck." Rossi taped his hand on the table as he waited for Cameron to answer and started thinking that maybe Kahlan was talking to him when a familiar voice greeted him. "Sorry, Kitten. I thought I called your husband's phone."

"Oh you did, but he's out in the back yard with Chuckles. What exactly happened, Rossi? My husband hasn't smiled since he got home last night!"

Rossi took a deep breath as he considered what could be said and what couldn't be. "I don't know a lot, but I know things didn't go as planned," he lied to try and save her.

She huffed. "Really? Like I didn't figure that out on my own. He was so upset when he got here that I thought something had happened to Double-O or Chuckles, and Chuckles is just as depressed. Is Double-O?"

"Apparently. I haven't had a chance. . ."

"What are we going to do, Rossi?"

Hotch's eyes were full of question, and Rossi shook his head. "I'm not sure. . ."

"We have to cheer them up! I can't handle seeing them so down. It's even affecting my little Doodle Bug! He's been whiney all day and he's never whiney, Rossi!"

"Alright! Let me. . ."

"We should get together! Have a little party or something. . ."

"I don't think a celebration would be. . ."

"True. That would be like celebrating what went wrong," she interrupted, and Rossi could imagine the wheels turning in her creative head. "Then something little. . . quiet. . . just between friends. . . A cook out! They wouldn't suspect a thing and we could all get their minds on something else!"

Rossi smiled to himself. _Like anything you set up would be little or quiet. . ._ "That's fine. I'll let everyone know. . ."

"No Sir-ee! I will handle everything! You just make sure My Liege and his Queen are there! I will take care of the rest."

Rossi chuckled. "Alright, Kitten. Just let me know what you want me to do."

"Okey-dokey!" she agreed with cheer seeping into her voice and then ended the call.

Hotch's eyes searched Rossi's as Rossi put his phone away. Hotch shook his head. "What has she done?"

Rossi chuckled again. "Nothing, yet, but it seems that Cameron and Chuck are also upset by recent events. She wants to cheer them up."

Hotch ran a hand down his face. "Oh God."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When Hotch was ready to leave the Police Station, Kahlan finally called him. "Sorry, Hun, I forgot to take my phone off silent."

"That's alright. We're actually leaving now; I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Ok. I'm ready and I got your stuff all packed, too."

"Then I'll see you in a few."

"Yep," she agreed and then ended the call.

Rossi looked at Hotch and he shrugged. "She sounds alright."

Rossi smiled and then started for the door. "Good. Then she shouldn't have any complaints about our little cook out."

Hotch nodded as he followed the rest of the team out to the SUV's.

XXX

Once they were all on the jet, Kahlan sat in by herself while Hotch conducted the after case briefing. Once they were done with that, they all started in on their files so they could all head over to Rossi's for the cookout as soon as possible.

Hotch looked up from his file and locked eyes with his wife. He gave her a wink and she gave him a smile and went back to what she was doing. Hotch sighed because he knew the smile was forced. _I really hope the cookout puts her in a better mood._

Reid, who had finished his first, of course, got up and went to the galley to get a drink and when he was done, he sat down beside Hotch and silently waited for Hotch to stop writing.

Hotch glanced at him and when Reid cleared his throat, Hotch's brows furrowed. "What?" Reid chewed on his lips obviously a little unsure, so Hotch nudged his arm. "What is it, Spencer?"

Reid inhaled slowly as his eyes darted towards Kahlan and then locked with Hotch's. "Do you know what Kahlan's doing?"

Hotch looked towards his wife. She was hunched down typing on Rossi's laptop. He shook his head. "I guess working on a case file, why?"

Reid looked his lips. "You know I would never purposely check on what she was doing, but I read it as I was walking by. I didn't mean to pry. . ."

Seeing how disturbed Reid was getting was starting to make Hotch's internal alarms go off. "I understand. You saw it for a split second and your eyes automatically read it. You can't help that," Hotch offered to try and make the young man relax a little.

Reid nodded his agreement and leaned in a little closer to his boss. "She's typing up her resignation."

Hotch sat back in shock. "She's what?" he asked a little too loudly and Reid cringed.

Reid glanced towards Kahlan and was relieved to see that she wasn't paying them any attention. "She's writing a resignation letter to Director Clapper."

Hotch shook his head as he shoved the file he had been working on across the little table in front of him and stood up.

"Don't tell. . ." Reid started but Hotch held up his hand as he moved in front of Reid and stepped into the aisle. As soon as Hotch was passed him, Reid jumped up and went to sit beside JJ.

Hotch took a deep breath and went and sat beside his wife. He noticed, though, that she minimized the Microsoft Word window as he moved into the seat. He gave her a little smile.

She didn't return the smile, though, and his heart sank. She cleared her throat. "Case files done already?"

"Almost. I needed a break; my hand was cramping. Are you typing yours up?"

She sank into her seat a little. "No. I've already turned those in."

"You playing that castle game?" he asked with another little grin.

She shook her head. "Nah. I'm writing a little letter."

Hotch moved his shoulder closer to hers. "Oh yeah? To whom?"

She gave a little shrug. "To Jim."

His eyes searched hers for a moment. "Something I need to know about?"

She glanced towards Morgan and Mack who were the closest ones to them. "We can talk about it at home, later." His eyes showed his concern and she patted his thigh. "I'm not doing anything that I won't tell you about."

He ran a hand down his chin. "Do I need to be worried?"

She huffed. "Maybe you'll never have to be worried again."

He could tell she wasn't going to explain anymore at that moment, so he reached over and grabbed her hand. "Well, speaking of later, Dave's having a cookout and he invited the whole team. I told him we would come."

She cringed. "I really don't. . ."

"Come on. It just a little get together," he tried with a smile that revealed both dimples knowing how much she couldn't resist them.

"What about getting home to the kids?"

"Jessica is bringing them over to Dave's."

She studied him. "How is Dave having a cook out if Dave is here?"

He licked his lip. "Actually, I think Garcia is the one setting it up, but we're having it at Dave's."

"Just the team?"

Hotch nodded. "Yes, and you know they'll all be offended if we don't go."

She sighed. "Alright."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Good. We should have all the files done by the time we get there, and Paxton said we can have the rest of the day off."

"Ok."

He smiled as he got up. "Let me finish my file so all I have to do is turn it in."

She nodded and he went back to his previous seat. He mentally shook his head when he noticed she started typing again.

After a few minutes, Rossi got up and joined him. "What's going on?"

Hotch looked up after signing his name to the bottom of the file and shrugged as his eyes went to Kahlan. "Reid saw her typing up a resignation letter."

Rossi's eyes widen with shock. "She's what?"

Hotch held up his hand to keep him from getting too loud. "When I asked her what she was doing she said we'd talk about it at home."

Rossi shook his head as he exhaled slowly. "She's just in a funk. Once she gets in a better mood, she'll change her mind." He studied Hotch for a second and then leaned in closer. "She'll be fine."

Hotch inhaled deeply. "I sure hope you're right."

XXX

Once they landed, Hotch grabbed Kahlan's hand as they all walked towards the SUVs. "I have to review all of the files and turn them into Paxton before I can leave. Do you want to wait and ride with me or just ride over with Dave?"

She shook her head. "I'll wait for you."

He nodded as he opened the passenger door for her. "It shouldn't take me more than thirty minutes."

Once they were back at the parking garage, everyone else got in their vehicles with promises of seeing the Hotchners later. Hotch told them he would hurry and then led Kahlan to the elevator. Once the door was closed, he pulled her a little closer. "You're being too quiet. The kids are going to be worried."

She looked up at him and chuckled knowing full well that he was the one who was worried and was just using the kids as an excuse. "Sorry. I'll make sure I have a smile on my face for the rest of the night."

He appraised her as the door open. "You better. I don't want to spend the afternoon dodging questions," he joked as he walked to his office.

She shook her head as she followed him and then flopped down on his couch.

Hotch sat down at his desk and looked at her. She was leaning her elbows on her knees and her head was bent down, and his eyes narrowed in concern.

"Stop staring at me and get your files done."

He shook his head and pulled the first one off the top of the stack.

XXX

Kahlan tensed in her seat a little as they pulled into Rossi massive driveway. "I thought you said it was just going to be the team?"

Hotch looked over at her as he put the car in park. "It is."

"Then why are Cam and Chuck here?"

He studied her. "Well, Cameron is married to it just like you, so by proxy, Chuck is, too," he explained wondering why she would have a problem with her two best friends being there. "Is that alright?"

She reached up and massaged her temples. "I really don't feel like doing this."

"Doing what?"

She sighed as she shook her head. "Would you hate me if I said I wanted to go home?"

He reached over and grabbed her hand. "We don't have to stay long. . ."

"But. . ."

His brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what was bothering her. "We at least have to go in and get the kids, but we can go if you really want to."

She closed her eyes for a second and then shook her head as if coming to an internal decision. "No. It's fine. Let's go," she told him as she grabbed the door handle and got out.

He shook his head and got out and hurried and caught up with her.

They both heard laughter coming from the backyard and she pulled away from him. "I'll meet you out back," she told him and started around the house.

He nodded. "I'll let everyone know we're here."

As he turned to shut the door behind him, he turned back around to find Chuck and Cam blocking his way. "Hey, guys."

"Where is she?" Chuck demanded as he folded his arms across his chest and it was obvious that he was pissed.

"She went out back to the kids. Why?" Hotch asked as he mirrored Chuck's stance.

Cam huffed. "Using the kids as a shield," he started as he shook his head. "She has really sunk this time."

"What's going on?" Hotch asked as he studied them. Cameron was mad, too.

"As soon as she's away from them, I'm gonna kill her!" Chuck said as he started to turn.

When Cam turned with him, Hotch reached out and grabbed them both by the scruff of the shirts. "She upset enough over this. You two will leave her alone!" he insisted as he turned them around to face him again.

"She's upset?!" Chuck asked as hands balled into fists. "She's upset?!"

Cam put a restraining hand on Chuck's shoulder. "Chill, Chuck. Maybe we don't have to do anything. Hotch probably already ripped her up one side and down the other."

Chuck studied Hotch for a second and then shook his head. "No he hasn't. Look at him," he started as he gestured toward Hotch. "He has no idea what we're talking about."

Hotch's eyes went back and forth between the two younger men trying to figure out what was going on. _No wonder she didn't want to come in here. Shit. Do they know about her resigning?_

Cam sighed. "You don't know, do you?"

Hotch exhaled through his nose. "It depends on what you're talking about."

Cam stepped closer to him as he checked to make sure no one else had come close to the foyer. "Do you know what she did in Guyana?"

Hotch stood up straighter. "Yes. She told me she went against orders."

Chuck and Cam shared a look. "Did she tell you how she did it?" Cam asked him quietly.

Hotch huffed. "No, and I don't want to know."

"And you don't have a problem with it?" Chuck asked as his voice got louder.

The surprise in his tone suddenly made Hotch think that he didn't really know what they were talking about. He studied them some more. _I hate it when they do this!_ Hotch took a deep breath. "I know you all handle things a little differently than we do."

Chuck and Cam shared another look. Chuck snorted and took a step away in disgust. Cam gave Hotch a sympathetic look. "She didn't tell you everything."

Hotch couldn't stop the sinking feeling he was starting to get. "Then apparently you need to tell me."

Cam licked his lips as he looked towards the kitchen. "Let's take this to the Rossi's den."

Hotch nodded and motioned for him to lead the way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Once Hotch, Cameron, and Chuck were secluded in Rossi's den, Chuck went over to Rossi's liquor cabinet and poured a tumbler full of Rossi's best scotch. Hotch watched him and frowned because Chuck never drank that. _Damn, what the hell happened?_

Chuck turned to Hotch, though, and offered the tumbler to him. "Here. You're going to need it."

Hotch's eyes narrowed and he took the glass as he inhaled slowly.

"You want to sit down?" Cam asked him as he leaned up against the fireplace mantle.

"No. I want you two to tell me what the hell is going on!"

Chuck put a friendly hand on his shoulder and nudged him towards the chair. "Sit down, Hotch."

Hotch studied him a moment and then went to the seat and sat down on the edge of it as his stomach tightened a little more. "I really don't want to hear about what she did to your unsub, guys."

Cam snorted. "It's not what she did; it's how she went about it that has us so pissed off."

Hotch's brows furrowed.

"I think we need to start at the beginning, Cam," Chuck started and then looked at Hotch. "What did she tell you?"

Hotch took a sip of the liquor and then sat back a little. "She told me how it was too late for you all to do anything."

Cam nodded. "Yeah, and I unwittingly let them see the whole horrible thing. I was going to cut the feed, but Kay wouldn't let me."

Hotch nodded. He figured Kahlan wanted to watch to be able to assess her enemy. "And she told me that Director Clapper wasn't even going to let you all land."

Chuck sat down in the seat as his anger over the whole thing started to boil again. "Thank God Kay talked him out of that order!"

"Just because Ricker was an idiot doesn't mean his team didn't deserve to be brought home," Cam added.

Hotch took another sip. "Kahlan wasn't impressed with him."

Chuck laughed. "Yeah. If he hadn't of died with his team, I'm pretty sure Kay would have killed him at first sight."

Hotch nodded. "So you landed to collect the team?"

"And the American civilians. Even though they couldn't be released to their families, they still deserved to be brought back to the US," Cam added.

Hotch studied them, still unable to figure out why they were so pissed at his wife.

"So we secured the area and collected them," Chuck started. "Kay wanted us to hurry. . . We got them loaded and she put me in charge of making sure everything was stowed properly so we could take off while she went to the cockpit to talk to the pilot," he explained and then leaned closer to Hotch. "Or so I thought."

Hotch's eyes narrowed. "And what does that mean exactly."

"I lost coverage with them. The sats went down so I couldn't even call them on the satellite phone," Cam put in.

"What caused that?" Hotch asked as he turned to him.

Cam wilted. "I miscalculated how much time we'd have coverage."

Hotch studied him. "If they were done, why was it a problem?"

Chuck stood up in a huff. "Because it made us blind to what she was doing! I was so intent on getting things situated that by the time I went looking for her we were already in the air!"

Hotch almost dropped his drink as he stood up. "She got off the plane?!"

"And she didn't even tell anyone!" Cam told as his anger resurfaced.

"She was alone!" Chuck blurted out. "She didn't even take me!" he told him and the hurt in his eyes was obvious.

"She went after Fuentes without backup," Cam thought he needed to point out.

Hotch's head snapped back and forth between the two men and he understood why they were both so mad. "I'll kill her!"

"And the damn pilot wouldn't turn around! I was getting ready to shoot him and take over flying the fucking plane myself when another pilot came through on the radio and said he had her and they were taking off."

Hotch ran a hand down his face.

"And I met Chuck at the airstrip in Virginia and we waited for her to land," Cam started.

"But after waiting forever, we finally found out that she had landed in Georgia to go to you!"

"I'm the one who suggested that," Hotch offered.

Chuck shook his head. "No. She did that so she wouldn't have to face us!"

"I can't believe. . ." Hotch started but stopped as the door to the den opened.

"Daddy!" Joey yelled and they all turned to see Joey running through it as she pulled Kahlan behind her. "I was wondering where you were!"

Hotch smiled as Joey broke free of her mother and squeezed her way between Chuck and Cam and jumped into her father's arms. He pulled her to his chest. "Hey, Angel. Miss me?" His stomach tightened, though, as he watched Kahlan's eyes shut as she wilted with seeing all three men together.

Joey pulled back and nodded vigorously. "Yep! Did you miss me?"

He smiled again. "Of course I missed you. Were you a good girl?"

Her smile revealed her dimples. "It depends on what you know."

They all laughed at that and she wiggled out of his arms and started to pull him towards the rest of the house.

He pulled back, though, and squatted down in front of her. "How about you go tell Poppi to start the grill for me?"

Joey looked up at all of the adults surrounding her and then shook her head. "Yeah, yeah, yeah,"  
she murmured as she walked away.

"We'll be out soon," he told her and she nodded.

"I'm going to go help Pen," Kahlan offered as she turned.

Hotch reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "Not so fast."

She looked at Chuck and Cam for a second and then looked back at her husband.

Chuck shot her a dirty look and moved passed her and shut the door.

She snorted and cut her eyes to the side.

"You have a little explaining to do," Hotch told her as he locked eyes with his wife.

Her shoulders drooped even further. "Really guys? You've stooped to tattling on me?"

Hotch shook his head slowly. "Kahlan Lavonne Hotchner! I cannot believe you would do something so reckless!"

She held up her hand. "In my defense, it was a split second decision. We were taxing, and I looked out the window and there he was. If you would have seen the look on his face. . ."

"No, damn it! You could have taken me. . ." Chuck countered.

Hotch couldn't say anything because his mind was trying to process the fact that she had jumped off of a moving airplane.

"No. Me going against Jim was one thing. I couldn't let anyone else. . ." she tried.

"You didn't have any backup even on the same continent!" Cam put in.

Hotch finally snapped out of it and took a deep breath. "You know your team would have backed you up with the Director, Kahlan."

She flopped down into the chair Hotch had been using and dropped her head into her hands. "You're right," she muttered between her fingers.

All three men were shocked into silence.

She shook her head. "I didn't do anything right on this mission," she started and then looked up. "I'm sorry," she told them as she looked at each of her friends and then her eyes settled on her husband. After a heartbeat or two, she stood up. "But none of you have to worry about it anymore. I am turning in my resignation first thing tomorrow."

"What?!" Chuck and Cam yelled at the same time.

She stood up. "And I deserve every bit of anger you three have, so let it all out."

Chuck shared a quick look with Cam and then looked at Hotch. "You knew about this?"

Hotch went to open his mouth, but Kahlan shook her head. "I haven't told anyone yet."

"You can't be serious?" Cam asked her.

"I obviously can't do the job like I should, so I. . ."

"Why?" Chuck asked. "Because we yelled at you? We've yelled at you before. . ."

"It's not that," she told him and then sighed as she sat back down.

"You're still blaming yourself," Hotch offered as he shot a look to Chuck and Cam and took a step closer to her.

"I. . ."

Chuck's jaw dropped for a second and then he looked at Hotch. "She blames herself for what?"

"She thinks that if she had done something differently that the strike team and those civilians could have been saved," Hotch explained.

"But they were killed before we even got there!"

"I know that," Hotch agreed.

"She did everything she could! There wasn't anything anyone could have done," Cam put in.

"Riker jumped the gun! If he hadn't of. . . if he'd listened," Chuck stumbled.

"I am still in the room, guys."

Hotch looked at her and she was staring at the floor as she leaned on her knees. He took a calming breath and looked at the guys. "May I get a minute?"

Cam nodded as he grabbed Chuck's shoulder and started him towards the door. "Take all the time you need."

Hotch waited for the door to shut behind them and then sat down in the chair next to her. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry, Aaron. I know I promised to never do anything without discussing it with you, but I swear on Kid's grave I tried to call you. The phones weren't working, and I didn't have time to wait, and he was turning to go back into the jungle, and. . . and he killed all of those innocent people, and. . ."

He got up and squatted down next to her as he took her right hand in both of his. "I understand some decisions have to made quickly, Kahlan, and while I want to kick your ass for doing it alone, I understand why you did it."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that anymore."

"Why? Why would you let one case make a choice like this for you?"

She dropped her head again. "I apparently can't do it anymore."

He tugged on her hand until she looked at him again. "Is this the first people you've lost?"

She chewed on her lower lip as her eyes welled up again. "Thirty-one people, Aaron. Thirty-one: twenty two civilians and nine strike team members died."

"And that's horrible, Babe, but it is not your fault. You can't let one bad case ruin it for you." He reached up and cupped the side of her face. "How many people have you saved, Kahlan?" he asked and smiled mentally when he remembered back to a conversation they had had in the beginning of their relationship where she had basically asked him the same thing. _We've come full circle, now._

She huffed. "It's not just that. . ."

"Then what?" he asked as he studied her. He sank back onto his heels. "Is this an 'I'm getting old' thing?"

She licked her lips as her eyes cut to the side.

"Kahlan. . ."

She got up and took a couple steps away from him. "I can't think fast enough anymore. I should have. . ."

"Would of, could of, should ofs," he offered as he stood up. "Isn't that what you all always say?"

"I've slowed down both mentally and physically. I'm not in the right shape to do this job anymore, and I should get out before anyone else has to pay for it."

He shook his head and then reached down and picked up a silver letter opener Rossi had lying on the side table. He turned and threw it at her and she caught it without even blinking. He gave her a smug look. "Yeah. Your reflexes have really dulled."

She looked down at the opener in her hand. "But. . ."

He walked to her and cupped her face with gentle hands and made her look at him. "You had a bad case, you lost people, it happens to the best of us, Kahlan, but you can't let it get to you like this. Yes, it will bother you; it will bother you for a while, but if you stop because of this one case, you will regret it. There are plenty more people who need your help, Babe."

She searched his eyes and then blinked back the tears that had formed again. "You don't want me to resign? You don't want me home and safe and not out causing you more worry?"

"I want you to be happy, Babe. If you want to resign, then do it; but do it because that is what you really want to do not because one case has left you doubting yourself." She swallowed and he leaned a little closer to her. "But either way, don't make that big of a decision without giving yourself some time to think about it rationally, not while the hurt and guilt is still so fresh and strong."

She leaned into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. She took a shuddering breath and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Aaron Hotchner."

He smiled into her hair as he leaned his head down on top of hers. "And I love you, Kahlan Hotchner."


	15. Chapter 15

*******So. . . I'm finally back home. YAY! I had an awesome summer and I hope you all did too! Anyway. . . Sorry I haven't posted that much, but I will hopefully get back into my normal routine quickly. Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me!**

**Chapter 15**

"Hey," Jack started as he came through the den door. "Grandpa says that if you two don't join the rest of us that he's sending in a search party," he finished, but when he saw his parents wrapped in each other's arms, he cringed and turned around. "I'm sorry."

Hotch shook his head. "It's fine, Jack. We weren't doing anything except hugging."

Jack took a deep breath and turned back around with a grin. "Uh-huh," Jack commented with accusing eyes.

"Shut up, Jack," Kahlan told him as she shook her head at both of them.

Hotch chuckled. "We'll be right out."

Jack nodded and went back out the door.

Hotch looked into his wife's eyes. "Are you going to be alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

He ducked his head a little and studied her face. "You sure?"

She took a deep breath. "Get me a beer, and I'll be fine."

He smiled, took her hand, and led the way. "I can do that."

XXX

After checking with Kahlan and the guys and them agreeing, Garcia invited everyone's other halves and they'd showed up by the time they were ready to eat. Garcia's little cookout had turned into a big get together. While the kids played soccer, the adults sat around the deck catching each other up on everything. Garcia smiled proudly as she watched her husband and Chuck laughing and joking with the team. Hotch leaned up against the deck rail beside her. "Thank you for this, Penelope. I think it was just what they needed."

She looked at him. "I don't know. Double-O still seems a little down."

Hotch looked at his wife holding Chase and talking with Reid and Amy. "She'll be alright. She just needs a little time."

She gave him a huge smile. "We should play a game!"

Hotch's brows furrowed. "A game? What kind of game?"

She laughed as she pushed herself off the railing. "It'll be perfect!" is all she offered as she went towards the house.

Hotch sighed. _Oh God. I can just imagine what types of games she has._ He shook his head and went and sat down beside his wife.

XXX

After everyone ate and cleaned up, Garcia came out of the house with her laptop, a stack of little notebooks, and a bag of pens. Everyone eyed her and then shared looks with each other. She smiled at the faces around the table; she could see curiosity and even a little fear on some of them. "Ready to have some fun?" she asked them and then turned to the yard. "All the adults have to play."

Chuck and Morgan, who were playing with the boys in the yard, looked at each other. "Should I be scared?" Chuck asked him as Morgan grabbed his shoulder and started them towards the deck.

Morgan flashed him a smile. "When it comes to my Baby Girl, Chuck, one should always be scared."

"Girls on one side and boys on the other," Garcia started as she sat her laptop down.

"Boys? Who you calling 'boy'?" Sam joked as Mack pushed him out of the chair next to her.

"This coming from the youngest one at the table," Rossi quipped and then cuffed him in the back of the head playfully. "Get your ass over to the other side."

"Why are we doing this?" Kahlan asked as she scooted her chair over a little to allow JJ to move her chair next to her.

Garcia sat down at the head of the table and gave her a big grin. "We are playing a mutated version of the newlywed game."

"Newlywed? The only people here that could qualify for that are Morgan and Mina," Reid put out as he glanced at Amy.

"I said 'mutated', but I guess it would be more like a couples' game," she explained as she started passing out the notebooks to everyone.

"No fair! JJ and Will have been together the longest," Morgan exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Derek? Afraid of losing?" Will asked him and then reached across the table and gave his wife's hand a squeeze.

"What? No! It's just. . ." Morgan started.

Kalan shot a look to Hotch. "Exactly what kind of questions will you be asking?"

Garcia gave her a grin. "Don't worry, I won't ask for any deep, dark secrets."

Cam laughed as he sat down beside his wife.

"No fair. Cam doesn't have to play," Chuck pointed out.

"Puddin's keeping score and someone has to keep an eye on Doodle Bug," Garcia told him. Chase was sleeping in a playpen a few feet from the table.

Rossi, who was sitting next to Hotch, noticed that Hotch looked a little nervous, so he reached over and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Don't worry, Aaron. I'm sure Kitten won't ask anything too embarrassing."

Hotch swallowed hard as his eyes cut to Rossi. "Yeah, but what I would consider embarrassing is completely different from what she would consider embarrassing!"

Everyone, except Hotch, laughed at that.

"Does anything embarrass, Garcia?" Mack asked the table.

Hotch moaned, and they all laughed again.

Garcia cleared her throat and they all settled down to pay attention. "I will ask a question and you will write your answer down in the notebook. At the end of the round, you'll compare answers and if your answer matches your other half, you get a point. The three couples who get the most points will play a final round," she explained as she passed out pens.

Hotch looked at the bright pink, troll topped pen she'd handed him and shook his head. When Kahlan giggled, he shot her a mean look.

"I do need to stipulate that we will pretend that we all have nice, normal jobs," Garcia told them as she started in on her laptop.

"Meaning?" JJ asked.

"Like, for instance, if I were to ask who does the most cooking, you have to pretend that both partners are home on a daily basis. If not, it would be obvious that Will does because you're gone so often." She paused as she looked around to make sure everyone understood. "This is about who knows who the most, not about who is home the most."

When she had everyone's agreement, she smiled. "I'll make the first one easy. What is the female's favorite food?"

Almost everyone started writing, but Hotch looked at Garcia. "How specific do we have to be?"

That made everyone pause and look at the hostess.

Garcia looked at her husband for a second and he shrugged. "It's your game."

She thought about it and then smiled. "Your answers have to match. How specific you are will be up to what you think your partner will say."

Hotch smiled as he shot his wife a glance and then started writing. Several of the other couples looked at each other, too, and Kahlan giggled as it was obvious some of them weren't that sure of their answers anymore.

"And no cheating!" Garcia yelled, and most of them laughed.

XXX

By the end of the first round, which consisted of a lot of 'favorite' type questions, Reid and Amy had the lead. Morgan commented that Reid's eidetic memory gave him an unfair advantage, but Reid just shrugged as he gave Amy a big grin. Hotch and Kahlan were a close second, though, and JJ and Will came in third. Several of the other couples tied for fourth, but that didn't count.

Everyone shifted their chairs around to allow the three couples to be the only ones actually at the table, but they all stayed close to watch the final round.

"Alright, this round will be a little tougher. It will truly show who knows their partner the best," Garcia started. "And be a little more interesting," she added cryptically.

Hotch shot a worried look to Kahlan, but she winked at him. He took a deep breath and looked at the two men sated beside him.

Will gave Hotch a big grin. "Care to make a wager?"

Hotch's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "What did you have in mind?"

Will glanced at JJ and then back to Hotch. "If we win, the next day y'all don't have a case, JJ gets the day off and you have to do her consults and such."

"Ohh, and I do, too, if Amy and I win," Reid put in.

Hotch turned and looked at him. "And what do I get if we win? You all can't give me a day off."

Reid looked at JJ and she smiled. "We'll do your case files for two cases."

Hotch huffed. "Like I wouldn't have to review them anyway."

"But reading them is a hell of a lot easier than filling them out," Rossi put in.

Hotch thought about it for a second and then looked at his wife. She smiled. "That means you could leave early."

Hotch inhaled through his nose and then nodded. "Deal."

Garcia clapped as she smiled. "This is going to be so much fun!" She scooted herself closer to the table. "Ok. . . let's see. . ." Garcia started as she looked at the couples. She looked around and made sure all of the kids were far enough away, and a wicked grin spread on her face and Hotch's stomach clenched. "Where is the weirdest place you have ever made love?"

JJ laughed at the look on Hotch's face and then quickly wrote down her answer, and Hotch shook his head.

"Wait," Reid started. "What do you mean by 'weird'?"

Garcia shrugged. "Wherever you would consider weird."

He nodded and wrote down his answer as Will and Amy did the same. Hotch locked eyes with his wife.

"I said no cheating!" Garcia insisted.

Hotch's eyes went wide as he turned to the tech. "All I did was look at her!"

"And you two might have some sort of secret code or something! Focus on your paper!"

Hotch huffed, shook his head again, and then scribbled something down in his notebook; Rossi laughed. "Shut up, Dave!"

"Question number two is a two part question: What is your greatest fear and what is your partner's greatest fear?" Everyone looked at her with that. "What? This will show how well they really know each other."

"What if they're not afraid of anything?" Morgan asked as his eyes shifted to Kahlan.

"What are you looking at me for?" Kahlan asked him as she raised her brows.

Cindi laughed. "Kahlan has fears. She's always been afraid of. . ."

"Mom!" Kahlan yelled, and everybody laughed.

"Hey! Only couples get to answer the questions!" Garcia insisted. Once they were all done writing, she gave them a few more questions and then took a deep breath. "Ok, last one. If one of you had to die, who would you chose to live?"

Chuck snorted. "Like that's not obvious!"

They all had their answers written down in seconds and then Garcia had the men join the women so they could compare answers.

"This ought to be interesting," Rossi injected as he passed out another round of drinks.

"Our answers can't be held against us and used for entertainment later, either!" Hotch put in before Garcia could start.

"Afraid someone will tease you about your greatest fear?" Chuck asked him with a grin.

"There will no teasing of anyone!" Garcia insisted.

Rossi laughed as he sat back down, and Hotch sighed.

"And I better not hear of any, either!" Garcia added with a look at Rossi.

Rossi held his hands up in submission. "You won't hear of anything from me."

Kahlan shook her head and patted Hotch's thigh.

"Alright," Garcia started and then her eyes settled on Reid. "Ok, my Young Wonders. Where is the weirdest place you have made love?"

Reid looked at Amy and they both opened their notebooks at the same time. Reid looked at Amy's answer and balked. "You thought the merry-go-round was weird?"

Everyone busted out laughing. Morgan shook his head. "And you don't think that's weirder than the library?"

Reid ducked his head as his cheeks heated. "It was the children's section," and that made everyone laugh even more.

"Zero points for them. How about you Little Mama?" Garcia asked as her attention shifted to JJ and Will.

"You said our answers couldn't be held against us!" JJ stated as she looked at Hotch.

Hotch's brows furrowed as they opened their notebooks to reveal 'the Suburban'.

"The bureau SUV?" Chuck yelled as soon as they all read their answers.

"Ewww! We sit in those seats!" Mack exclaimed.

Hotch's head slowly shook as he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That is something I could have lived the rest of my life not knowing. Thanks, JJ," he told her and everyone laughed.

Once Garcia stopped laughing, she looked at Hotch and Kahlan. "They got one point. Can you two keep up?"

Hotch took a deep breath, shared a look with Kahlan, and they opened their notebooks at the same time.

The mouthful of scotch Rossi had just taken spewed into the air as soon he read 'a cave' on both of their papers. Cindi handed him a napkin as everyone was stunned into silence.

"A cave? Where? When?" Garcia asked.

Hotch balked. "Explaining our answers is not part of the game!"

Rossi's eyes locked with Hotch's and Hotch gave him a smug shrug as Kahlan giggled and took a drink of her beer. Rossi shook his head. _There's no way!_

JJ and Will went first on the next question, but they didn't get any points.

"Really, Will? You're afraid of spiders?" Sam asked him.

"I am not!" Will insisted as he sat up in his seat a little straighter, and everyone laughed because he had written 'being eaten by an alligator.' JJ shook her head. She had written 'losing a child' as hers, but he had written hers as 'snakes'.

When Garcia's attention shifted to Hotch and Kahlan, Hotch didn't even hesitate to flip to the next page in his notebook, but Kahlan winced when she read Hotch's answers.

"What?" Hotch asked her. He had written 'getting old' as Kahlan's.

Kahlan revealed her answers and she ducked her head a little. "You're right." She had written 'ghosts' as hers.

"Well, you get half of a point for having the other answer match," Garcia offered. They had both written 'failing' as Hotch's greatest fear.

Rossi tried to swallow the lump that had formed when he had read the answer. He knew Hotch wasn't really afraid of failing, not in the general sense. _His greatest fear is turning into his father. _He took a deep breath. _And in his mind that would be the greatest failure in the world._

XXX

When they got to the last answer, that half point had Hotch and Kahlan in the lead. Garcia took a deep breath. "Alright. If one of you had to die, which partner would you chose to continue on, Mon Capitan?"

Hotch huffed. "Kahlan, of course," he told her with a smile that told everyone he thought he and his wife were going to win the game.

Kahlan's deep sigh, though, had his head snapping around and when he read 'Hotch' and Kahlan's page he couldn't believe it.

"Strange," Reid started. "Statistically, when a couple has children, both partners will choose the female in a situation like that because of the children."

"What? It's not like the kids are little! They don't need me any more than they need their father!" Kahlan defended herself.

"Kahlan!" Hotch started. "Why would you. . . there's is no. . ." He shook his head in frustration. "Kahlan! I can't believe you would say that!"

"Why?" she asked him and confusion filled her eyes. "I would have thought you would have said the same thing!"

"Really?" Morgan asked and they could all hear his surprise. With the comments and looks going around the group, everyone else obviously agreed with Hotch.

"Yes!" Kahlan started. "Hotch is a lot more important than I am."

Hotch's brows shot up to his hairline. "How do you figure that?"

She gave him a look that said she thought it was simple. "With the things you do. . . Your job. . ." She licked her lips. "The world is better off with you in it, Aaron."

He fixed her with his stare. "And it isn't with you? You do just as much. . ."

She shook her head and gestured to the people around her. "We all know I'm just a wolf in sheep's clothing, Hun."

"Kahlan Lavonne Hotchner. . ."

"Anyway!" Garcia butted in. "Can we see your answers please, my Ragin Cajun?" she asked as she tried to get the focus off of the Hotchners and onto JJ and Will.

Hotch took a deep breath and locked eyes with his wife. "We will finish discussing this at home!"

Kahlan wilted into her seat as she shook her head.

There weren't any more surprises as both of the remaining couples chose the female of the partnership to be the one to survive and that made JJ and Will the winners. Hotch shook his head as he shot his wife a dirty look, but he congratulated the winners along with everyone else.

Once they cleaned up from their game, they all stayed about another hour, but Kahlan spent that time avoiding Hotch because she could tell he was still disgusted with her answer. _You may not like it, Hun, but that's the way I feel._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Once the Hotchners got home, it was time for the kids to go to bed, and as soon as Hotch got done reading to Joey, he went in search of his wife. After not finding her in the normal places, he sighed. _She's hiding._ He looked at Sampson. "Where's mom?"

Sampson jumped up from the floor and went out the pet door.

Hotch opened the door to the back yard and still didn't see his wife so he ventured out onto the deck. Sampson had disappeared, too. After a once over of the yard, he turned to go back in.

"Here, Hun, help me, please," Hotch heard and then turned around as Kahlan came around the house carrying a handful of toys and such.

He grabbed two basketballs and tub of Matchbox cars from her. "Why are you cleaning up the yard now?" he asked as he followed her to the garage.

"There's a chance of rain tonight and we didn't get back in time for the kids to do it," she offered as she opened the door and sat down the stuff still in her arms.

"Oh," he started and put the balls in a barrel. "So you weren't outside trying to hide from me?"

She shook her head as she took Joey's tub of cars and put them on the shelf. "No, Aaron." She started for the house. "If I had wanted to hide from you," she told him as she turned back towards him. "You wouldn't have found me."

He raised his brows and pulled her to his chest. "You think?"

She giggled. "I know."

He shook his head and then sighed. "Kahlan. . ."

She pulled away from him and went to the kitchen. "Let me get a drink before you start chewing me out, please."

He followed her and she handed him a beer. "I'm not going to chew you out," he insisted. "I just don't see how you could actually think something like that."

She shrugged as she went to the island and sat down; he followed her. She twisted her beer open, took a drink, and then fixed him with a look. "So why did you choose me?"

"Because that's my job in this family, I'm supposed to protect all of you."

She shook her head.

He took a long drink of his beer and then sat it down and grabbed her free hand. "I would have understood if you'd said that it was because you loved me or wanted to protect me or something like that, but for you to say I'm more important, that I'm needed more than you. . ." He licked his lips. "I can't fathom that." He pulled on her hand until she looked at him. "Why would you think that?"

"Because it's true, Aaron."

He pulled his hands back and shook his head. "This family needs you probably more than it needs me, Kahlan. Your sisters, your mom. . ."

"I wasn't talking about the family," she interrupted. "And they need you just as much as they need me. . ."

"So you're talking about our jobs?" He shook his head. "Your job. . ."

She shook her head. "No. My job isn't nearly as important as yours. . ."

"What?!" The shock was evident in his tone and eyes. "Kahlan, your job. . ."

She sighed. "I'm not just talking about jobs. . ." She paused and bit her lip trying to finding the right words. "On a cosmic level. . . What we've done in our lives. . ." She sighed. "You are more important than me, Aaron. You've done a lot more good than I have."

His brows knitted together as he studied her. He opened his mouth to say something, but he shut it and shook his head and then studied her some more. After a moment or two, he tensed. "Oh my God. . . You feel. . . You think you're. . ." he stumbled in frustration as he finally realized why she thought the way she did. "Kahlan!"

She shrunk back a little and looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

He took a calming breath and tried to make himself relax. Once his shoulders lost some of their tension, he swallowed and grabbed her hand again. "You don't think of yourself as a good person?"

The laugh that escaped her was pitiful. "Please," she drew out and her sarcasm made him shake his head again. "I'm pretty sure there's a place in hell with my name on it," she told him as she pulled her hand away from him and took a drink of her beer.

"Babe. . ."

"Aaron, you know some of the shit I've done!"

His eyes narrowed. _And with the way you stressed the 'some', I know there's a lot I still don't know._ He sighed. _But I also know there's some I don't want to know._ He ran a hand down his face and took a drink of his beer and decided to switch gears. "I would have never fallen in love and married a bad person, Kahlan. Are you saying I'm not a very good judge of character?"

She snorted.

"Kahlan. . ."

She pushed herself away from the island and stood up. "I'm sorry, Aaron, but I'm tired, and while tonight was a nice distraction, maybe I'm not in the best mood to discuss this right now."

He nodded as he stood up. "Then let's go to bed," he suggested as he held out his hand for her beer bottle.

She put it to her lips and drank it down, and then he took them to the trash while she turned off all of the lights. He allowed her to go up the stairs first and mentally sighed at her slow, defeated gait.

Once they were in bed, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, and she snuggled into her spot. "You can't go to hell, Babe. We're soul mates so that means we'll be together even in the afterlife, and I'm certainly not going there."

She chuckled against his chest. "Go to sleep, you big dweeb."

He smiled and leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, Babe. I love you."

She squeezed his stomach. "I love you, too, Hun."

After a few minutes, he felt a slight vibration in the bed and he knew her toes were bouncing as her mind raced. He wasn't sure if she was thinking about her case, resigning, or whether or not she was a good person, but he reached up and started stroking her hair. "Let it go for the night, Babe. Try to relax."

She sighed and nodded against him. "I'll try," she offered and then scooted in closer to him. After a while, the steady rhythm of his heart beating in her ear and his finger going over her skull lulled her to sleep.

Once he knew she was out, he moved his hand to her back and started rubbing small circles. _I don't care what you think, Babe, I know that you are a good person._

XXX

A small moan escaped Hotch as pain pulled him from sleep. He ran a hand down his face as he tried to figure out what was wrong. Once he was awake enough, he realized Kahlan's leg was lying across his midsection and he had a massive erection. _Shit!_ She groaned and shifted a little and as her leg rubbed him, his manhood twitched. He clenched his teeth and gently moved her leg and that brought him a little relief but not much.

He slid out from under her completely and made his way to the bathroom hoping that relieving himself would take off some of the pressure. A groan escaped him as he went, but he could tell that wasn't going to work. _No damn it! She's definitely not in the mood and you are not going to guilt her into it! _He looked through the open door at his sleeping wife as he pulled up his boxers and sweats. _But it's been so long. . ._ He shook his head. _No! Behave yourself!_

He crawled back in bed and Kahlan snuggled up against him immediately. When her leg tried to move to her normal spot, he held it back with a hand. _Sorry, Babe, but I'll never get back to sleep if you keep touching him._ She moaned her disapproval. _And don't be making noises like that either!_ When he pushed on her leg some more, she finally relented and left it by his legs. He took a deep breath. _Just go back to sleep, Hotchner._

XXX

When his alarm went off, Hotch was glad to find himself peacefully flaccid. He rubbed a hand down his face and then smiled when he heard Wyatt and Jack laughing at something. He made his way to the restroom and then down to breakfast.

Kahlan had made eggs, bacon, and toast, and she got him a plate as soon as she saw him on the steps. He accepted it with a smile and leaned in to give her cheek a kiss. "Morning, Babe."

"Morning, Hun," she offered and then went back to the kitchen. She came back with a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice for him.

"Thank you," he breathed and then took a sip of the coffee. She giggled at his contented look.

"Do you all have anything planned for my birthday," Jack asked them as he finished up his breakfast.

Hotch shot a look to Kahlan and she shrugged; neither one of them knew why he had asked. She shook her head. "No. Is there something special you would like to do?" Jack was turning thirteen.

His cheeks darkened a little as he ducked his head. "Well. . ." He licked his lips and looked at them. "Sarah wants to take me out to eat and to a movie."

Kahlan and Hotch shared another look and they both tried unsuccessfully to hide the grins that had emerged.

"It's a Friday so I don't have to go to bed early," he went on.

Wyatt giggled, and Jack ducked his head some more.

"Shut up, Wyatt, and leave your brother alone," Kahlan insisted.

"And where does she want to take you," Hotch asked him.

"To the mall. You guys can drop me off and one of her parents will bring me back when we're done," he told them with a grin. It was obvious the young couple had already discussed it in detail.

"What time are you talking about?" Hotch asked as he shot another look at his wife.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. I was kind of hoping you'd let me go to the later show."

Kahlan bit her lip to stop another grin. "Like the nine o'clock show?"

Jack nodded. "Yes. That would mean I'd be back like around eleven, eleven-thirty."

Hotch took a drink of his coffee as he studied his son. The boys had been out with friends before, but they always gone with groups and had to be home by ten. He took a deep breath and looked at his wife.

Jack got up and grabbed his plate. "You talk about it and let me know," he suggested as he went to the kitchen.

Once he was down the stairs to go to his room, Joey and Wyatt shared a look and both started laughing.

Hotch shook his head at them. "Shut up and go get ready!"

"Jack and Sarah sitting in a tree. . ."

"Angelique!" Kahlan yelled and Joey giggled as she took her plate to the sink.

Once they were alone, Hotch sighed. "Our boy is growing up."

Kahlan reached over and rubbed his shoulder. "He's no longer a boy, Hun."

Hotch nodded. After he finished his breakfast, he stood up. "I better go get ready."

Kahlan took his plate and patted him on the back.

XXX

Hotch was ready and down to tell the kids goodbye as they left. He and Kahlan stood on the porch as they watched the boys' bus drive away. Kahlan looked back in the door to make sure Joey wasn't within ear range and then pulled on Hotch's hand until he looked at her. "You have talked with the boys, right?"

His brows furrowed. "Talked with them? About what?"

She gave him a look. "You know, _talked_ with them."

The shock on his face made her giggle. "Kahlan! They're only. . ." He faltered and then looked back down the road to where the bus had disappeared. "Oh God!"

She pat him on the back. "I think it's time, Hun."

He took a deep breath.

"Come on, I'll get your coffee ready," she told him as she turned him to go back in the house.

He shook his head and allowed her to steer him. When they got to the kitchen and she let him go to ready his to-go mug, he finally noticed she wasn't dressed. "You're not going to work today?"

Kahlan was about ready to answer him when Joey came into the kitchen. "I gotta go. Love you," she told her father as she pulled him into a hug.

"I love you, too, Angel," Hotch told her and she moved to hug her mother.

Once she was done with that, she moved towards the front door. "Can I go on a date, too?" she called back to her parents and then giggled.

"Get your butt out that door!" Kahlan insisted and that made Joey giggle even harder.

When the door shut, Hotch took Kahlan by the elbow and locked eyes with her. "Everything alright?"

She gave him a small smile. "Yes, Aaron. I just have to sort through some things."

He knew she preferred to do her thinking alone, so he leaned in and kissed the end of her nose. "If I don't get a case, do you want to meet me for lunch?"

She smiled. "We haven't done that in a while."

"So, was that a yes?"

She giggled, handed him his mug, and turned him towards the door. "Of course it was a yes," she told him as she pushed him towards the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Rossi found Hotch lost in thought when he got to the office. He studied him as he sat down in his usual seat. "Kahlan still in a funk?"

After a second, Hotch's eyes finally focused on the older man. "Oh, sorry, Dave. I didn't notice you come in."

Rossi took a drink of his coffee. "And what's occupying that brilliant brain this morning?"

Hotch sighed. "Jack wants to go on a date."

Rossi chuckled. "It's about time." He sat up a little and looked at Hotch. "Are you going to let him?"

"Of course. It's just. . ."

Rossi gave him a small smile. "They all have to grow up eventually, Aaron."

"I know, but I'm not sure I'm ready for that." He sighed. "Kahlan wants me to have the talk with them."

Rossi bit back the laugh that wanted to escape from the look on Hotch's face; it was a mix of embarrassment and horror. "I can't believe you haven't already done it."

Hotch's brows shot to his hairline. "Jack's not even thirteen yet!"

Rossi sighed. "You know they've had sex ed in school already, right?" He could tell from Hotch's shocked look that he didn't. "They had that back in the sixth grade, Aaron."

Hotch ran a hand down his face.

"Between that, TV, the internet, movies. . . there's probably not a whole lot that you are going to tell them that they don't already know."

Hotch nodded and rubbed the back of his neck.

"And they are both perfect gentlemen just like their father, so you don't have anything to worry about," Rossi assured him.

Hotch smiled with that. "They are. They know how to treat a girl with respect."

"Of course they do because they have the perfect example and remodel in you, so relax. They're probably going to feel more awkward than you are."

"I don't know about that," Hotch started as his eyes darted around as he thought about it. After a moment he locked eyes with Rossi. "Any advice?"

Rossi took a deep breath. He figured Hotch had never had the talk with his own father because his father wouldn't have cared enough to actually do it. _Poor boy had to learn everything on his own._ He mentally shook his head and tried to get rid of the hate that had started building with the thought of the man he hated and had never even met. _It's a good thing you were already dead because I would have killed you for the shit you did to Aaron._

"Nothing?" Hotch asked.

Rossi could hear the hope in Hotch's tone. "I think the best thing you could do is hide how uncomfortable you are." With Hotch's look, he went on. "You want them to know they can come to you with concerns or questions, right?"

Hotch sat up straighter. "Of course."

"If they know how uneasy the subject makes you, they may not come to you just to save you the embarrassment."

Hotch started to nod slowly. "I understand." He took a deep breath. "We want all of them to know they can tell us anything."

Rossi grinned as he nodded. "And you two have done a wonderful job. Those three kids are awesome already and they will grow into amazing adults. All you have to do is keep doing the great job you have already started."

Hotch smiled. "Thanks, Dave."

Garcia stuck her head in the door. "Sorry to interrupt, Sir, but I have those consults ready."

Hotch stood up. "Be right there."

She nodded and went back out the door to get the team assembled in the conference room as Rossi stood up.

When Hotch moved in beside Rossi, he put his arm around his shoulders. "You know. . ." he started and locked eyes with the man he loved like a father. "You've had a lot to do with the type of father I've become. You know that, right?" he asked him.

Rossi's eyes glistened. "It's been my pleasure, Aaron. You know I love you all."

Hotch smiled, let him go, and motioned for him to go out the door first. "No more than we love you."

Rossi chuckled.

XXX

Without a case, Hotch spent the morning dong his share of the consults. He'd thought that he'd have to cancel his lunch date because of having to do JJ's share, too, because of the bet he'd made with Will, but JJ asked if she could wait until after the next case since they'd just had the previous evening off. Hotch agreed, of course, and when lunchtime rolled around, he went to Rossi's office to let him know he was leaving.

"Why don't you take the rest of the afternoon off and go home to a kid free house?" Rossi suggested with a sly look.

Hotch shook his head. "No. With the mood she's in. . . It wouldn't do me any good."

"Maybe it would put her in a better mood."

Hotch's left eyebrow rose a little and Rossi could tell he was considering it. Hotch shrugged. "Maybe. I'll let you know."

Rossi laughed. "Get out of here."

XXX

Hotch stood up as Kahlan advanced to the table at the local diner where he usually frequented while at work. He looked her up and down; she was wearing the tight fitting, black jeans that he loved and a long sleeve t-shirt that matched her eyes perfectly. He reached into his front pocket and had to adjust himself. _Just cool it, Hotchner. You have to see what kind of mood she's in first. _He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Hey, Babe."

She gave him a kiss and then he pulled out her chair for her. She sat down with a smile. "Hey, Hun."

He sat down and handed her the sweet tea he'd already ordered for her as he studied her, but he couldn't discern anything. "So? How has your day been?"

"It's been fine. I actually went into work about two hours ago," she told him as she grabbed a menu.

He smiled. "So you're not resigning?"

She smiled. "No. You were right, of course."

He reached over and grabbed her hand. "I'm glad to hear it." As he thought about it, though, his heart sank a little. "So does that mean you have to go back after lunch?"

She nodded as she looked the menu over. "But don't worry, dinner will still be ready by the time you get home."

He mentally sighed. _It's not dinner I was worried about._ The waiter came up and took their orders. When he left, Hotch took a deep breath and gave her a smile. "Well, don't fill your schedule. I have plans for us Friday night."

She appraised him. "Aaron Hotchner, are you asking me out on a date?"

His smile revealed his dimples. "Yes, yes I am."

She giggled. "And where would you be taking me?"

He gave her a sly grin. "That's for me to know and you to find out." When he saw her studying him he chuckled. "Some place nice. I haven't gotten to show you off in a while."

She giggled again. "Just for the night?"

He sighed. "Yes. Sorry, but I don't think I should take another weekend off so soon."

She quickly shook her head. "No. That's fine. I was just checking." She took a drink. "But what if you get a case?" It was already Tuesday and she knew the odds of him getting and solving a case that quickly weren't too good."

He huffed. "Now who's jinxing things?"

Her head ducked. "Sorry."

He shook his head.

XXX

After lunch, he walked her out and pulled her into a hug. He was parked right next to the door, but he couldn't see her car so he had no idea where she'd parked. "I'll see you when I get home, then."

She gave him a smile. "Yep."

He looked around and when he didn't see anyone too close, he leaned down next to her ear. "I so love you in these jeans," he whispered and then gave her butt a little pinch.

"Hey!" she yelled as she jumped. She shook her head and smacked him on the chest. "Stop that!"

"What? I can't help it. The way they hug your curves. . . The way your ass looks in them. . ." He ran a hand down his face. "You better get out of here before I lose complete control."

She laughed. "Then I guess we better get to bed at a decent time tonight, then, huh?"

He quickly nodded. "Please."

She giggled and shook her head some more. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Then get your ass back to work, and I'll see you when you get home."

"Yes, Ma'am," he told her with a big grin and she turned to go to her car. As he watched her walk away, he had to adjust himself again. _Damn those jeans!_

XXX

Hotch looked at his watch for the hundredth time. Wanting to get home and the plans that were in his head for the night had made the afternoon crawl by. _You only have an hour left; calm yourself down._ He took a deep breath and tried to focus on the file in front of him. He had read it twice already, but his mind kept wandering. He gave his head a rough shake. _Stop it and focus, Hotchner!_

He finally got through it and signed off on it and pulled the last one from his in-box. He ran a hand through his hair and checked his watch again. _Really, still forty-seven minutes?_ He sighed and shook his head.

"Sir?" Garcia asked as she knocked on his open door.

He looked up and smiled, glad for the distraction. "Hey, Garcia. Come in," he offered as he put his pen down.

"Sorry, but we got a case," she confessed as she cringed.

His disappointment was obvious for only a split second as he stood up. "What is it?" he asked as the agent in him took over and realized that it had to be something important to come in that late.

"Des Moines has a cop killer. The forth one in two days was killed this afternoon and they don't have any leads, so they asked for our help."

He nodded. "Get the team."

"Yes, Sir," she agreed and went out the door.

He took a deep breath and text his wife. 'Sorry, but a case just came in. I won't be home after all.' He knew she was already home, so when her response didn't come back instantly, he cringed.

He was on his way to the conference room when his phone finally vibrated. 'I understand. Call me when you get a chance and be safe!'

'I will, and I love you!' he sent back as he went to his seat.

'Love you, too!'

XXX

Hotch had half of the team go to the latest crime scene and the other half to the station to start going over evidence, and by midnight the only thing they were sure of was that all four of the cops had been killed by the same caliber bullet. Ballistics hadn't come back with a confirmation that it was the same gun, but they all knew it was.

When Hotch rubbed his eyes for the fourth time, Rossi put his hand on his shoulder. He knew the long boring day of paperwork had tired Hotch out more than a full day on a case would have. "Come on, Aaron. It's after two a.m. How about we call it a night, and start fresh in the morning?"

Hotch looked up to see his whole team looking tired so he nodded and turned to Mack. "Tell Detective Simmons that we'll be back by seven."

Mack nodded and left to find the lead detective as the rest of them gathered everything up. Hotch mentally smiled because he knew they were all going to review everything one more time before going to bed.

XXX

Kahlan picked up on the third ring. "Hey, Hun," she answered.

Hotch could tell she had been asleep. _I shouldn't have called her so late._

"Aaron?" she asked as she sat up.

"What?"

"Don't call me and then hesitate like that!"

"Sorry," he quickly told her. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Aaron Jackson Hotchner! Do you want me to kick your ass?"

He chuckled. "No, Ma'am."

"Then don't apologize for doing something I want and need you to do."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Is it that bad?"

"Yeah," he told her and exhaled through his nose.

"Try to get some sleep, Hun. You know you'll solve it. You and your team are the best."

He smiled and sat up straighter. "You're right."

She giggled. "Of course I am."

He chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Hun. Take a shower, lay down, shut your eyes, and pretend you are home with me. You'll fall asleep in no time."

He huffed. "Imagining being next to you will send me back into the shower, but it'll have to be cold."

"Aww, I'm sorry."

"If I'm not back home by Friday night, I'm going to kick your ass."

She giggled. "You will be."

He took a deep breath. "I hope you're right."

"You'll see. I have a good feeling about it."

"Alright. I better let you get back to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow night. I'll try to call before the kids are in bed, but. . ."

"They understand that you can guarantee that, Aaron. They know some cases are too bad."

"I know, but I still feel bad when I can't tell them goodnight."

"And that's one of the things that makes you a wonderful father, and we love you for it."

He chuckled. "And I love you all. Goodnight, Babe."

"Goodnight, Hun," she told him and then ended the call.

He put his phone down, grabbed his pajamas, and then headed in to take a shower. Once he was done, he sat down at the little desk to look over the case file one more time. He found himself smiling slightly and he chuckled. _Her feelings are usually correct._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It took Hotch and the team two more days to identify and catch the unsub, but true to Kahlan's feeling, they were back in Quantico by late Thursday night. He crawled into bed and fixed Kahlan with a look. "God I missed you," he told her as he pulled her to him.

"I missed you, too, Hun," she told him as she studied him. When he leaned down to kiss her neck, she pulled away.

His eyes showed his confusion.

"Sorry, Aaron, but I'm not really in the mood," she lied. She knew Hotch was both physically and mentally exhausted because he'd only gotten about ten hours of sleep the whole time he was gone.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked.

The concern she saw in his eyes almost made her feel guilty, but she tamped down the urges that had started coursing through her as soon as he'd gotten home. "It's just a headache. Don't worry," she explained as she pushed him down onto the bed. "Just let me snuggle up to you."

He sighed as he relaxed and while he would never admit it, he was actually glad for the reprieve. His eyes started closing almost immediately, but he forced them open and leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, Babe. I hope you feel better in the morning. I love you."

She bit back a smile as she felt his muscles relaxing beneath her. "Goodnight, Hun. I love you, too." She kissed his chest. _Sleep well, Aaron._

XXX

The next morning, Hotch kissed Kahlan's cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," she told him as she filled a mug with coffee and offered it to him.

The smile that had ghosted her lips told him that she hadn't really had a headache, that she was just being nice to him, and he smiled. He leaned down next to her ear. "Thank you."

She turned to him. "For what?"

"For being you."

She smiled and shoved him towards the table. "Cereal or toast and fruit?"

XXX

When Kahlan walked Hotch to the door, he pulled her into a hug. "I don't care if we get a case today or not. I'll take the day off. Nothing, nothing," he repeated, "is going to ruin the plans I have for tonight!"

She giggled. "Then I will be ready to go by the time you get here."

He nodded and leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "Then I will see you then, Mrs. Hotchner."

"Have a good day, Mr. Hotchner," she offered as he went out the door.

As she turned to go back into the house, she shuddered. The lust she could see in her husband's eyes had her thinking all kinds of good thoughts about the night. _I'll make it amazing for you, Aaron._

**XXXXX**

Once he was out of the driveway, Hotch had to take a few deep breaths to calm down. The excitement he saw in his wife's eyes had made his heart skip a beat. He looked at his watch and then shook his head. _No! Don't start that shit already! The day will never pass._ He took another deep breath and made himself focus on the road.

An uneasy feeling settled over his stomach and he wasn't sure if it was nervousness, want, or something trying to tell him that things weren't going to go according to plan. He swallowed and shook his head again. _No, damn it! Don't jinx this! Everything's going to be fine!_ He nodded. _Yeah, everything will work out._

His phone vibrated as he pulled up to a red light and he looked at the text his wife had sent him. His heart sped up as he read it: 'My tongue is going to. . .' He stared at his phone waiting for another text to finish the sentence. After a few moments, a horn behind him let him know the light had changed. _Shit! _He put his phone down and hit the gas. He ran a hand down his face. _She is mean!_

When he pulled into the parking garage, his phone vibrated again. Once the car was shut off, he opened another text from Kahlan. 'And my teeth will. . .' A shiver ran down his spine as his imagination started letting him think of all the things she could do with her tongue and teeth. _Son of a bitch!_ He bit his lip and tried to make his mind stop, knowing that's why Kahlan had left the statements incomplete. He took a deep breath. _She's torturing me and she hasn't even touched me yet._

As he walked into the building, he thought about texting her back and being just as mean, but he knew that would just lead to more texts. _Or pictures or something else just as horrible that I couldn't fight against._ He shook his head. He knew that was a battle he would lose, so he didn't even try.

XXX

It was after lunch by the time his phone vibrated again. 'My fingertips are going to. . .' _Damn it, Babe! You do know I have to be around other people all day, right?_ He took a deep breath. _Of course she does. She's doing it on purpose._ He shook his head to try and rid himself of the images that had started playing through his mind.

He heard a laugh and looked up to see Rossi standing in his doorway. "Hey, Dave."

Rossi went to his usual seat. "Something have you flustered?"

Hotch's eyes narrowed with suspicion. _Exactly what do you know, Dave?_ He took a deep breath and tried to will away the color he knew was heating his cheeks. "I'm good," he tried.

Rossi could hear the innocent tone Hotch was trying to portray and he grinned. The Hotchner kids were spending the night with him and Cindi so he knew Hotch had something special planned for his wife, but for all of his prying he had yet to get anything from the younger man. "Everything still a go for tonight?"

Hotch nodded. "Yes."

Rossi eyed him. "Why can't you tell me what you're doing?"

Hotch huffed. "Because you would tell Kahlan." The feigned hurt on Rossi's face made Hotch laugh. "And you know you would if she asked you, so don't even try it."

Rossi sat back into the seat and took a drink of his coffee. "You sure you don't need any advice or pointers?"

Hotch balked. "I think I am perfectly capable of handling tonight on my own, thank you very much."

Rossi grinned. "I never said you couldn't. I just thought maybe you'd want to spice things up a bit. Make up for lost time, if you know what I mean."

Hotch's eyes grew wider and his cheeks flushed. "I don't think I want to know what you would consider spicing things up."

Rossi laughed. "How long has it been, Aaron?"

Hotch's head ducked a little as he focused on the desk in front of him. "Almost three and a half months."

Rossi almost chocked on his coffee. "Really?"

Hotch sighed. "We either haven't had the chance, get interrupted, or something happens to ruin the chance."

Rossi shook his head. "Damn, Aaron. I'm sorry. I didn't realize it had been that bad. You sure you don't want to take the whole weekend off or something?"

Hotch shook his head. "No. If we can get through tonight without any problems then we'll be fine." He sat up straighter. "I don't want to plan anything beyond dinner because every time I start to plan something things go crazy."

Rossi nodded knowingly and then stood up. "Well, if there's anything you need me to do, just let me know."

Hotch smiled. "I will. Thanks, Dave."

Rossi gave him a big grin. "If anyone deserves a nice night together it's you two."

Hotch's phone vibrated and when Rossi saw Hotch's eyes get wider as he read the text, he chuckled to himself and let the man be alone. _You may still have to take the weekend off by the time Kahlan gets done with you. _

Hotch bit his lip. Kahlan's newest text had his stomach muscles quivering, 'My legs are going to wrap around you so tightly that. . .' He looked at his watch. _Damn it, Woman, I still have two hours left!_ He took a deep breath to try and calm himself down and thought about just turning his phone off, but he knew he couldn't.

He shook his head and grabbed another file. He was already done with his consults but he had to do JJ's share since she had headed back home as soon as she found out they didn't have a case. He looked at the files that were left and smiled to himself. _I should be able to get them all done in time._ He glanced at his phone. _Well, if someone stops harassing me, that is._

XXX

A case hadn't come in, and Hotch was able to finish all of the consults and even a few derelict case files by the time five o'clock rolled around, and he had a satisfying smile on his face as he packed up his briefcase. A knock on his door made him look up and when Garcia saw a split second of horror on his face she held up her hands. "No! I was ducking in to say I was heading out."

Hotch's whole body visibly relaxed and he gave her a small smile as he nodded. "Alright. Have a good night."

"You, too, Sir," she told him and then turned to leave. "See you in the morning?" she asked as she turned.

He chuckled. "Yes, Garcia."

Her brows furrowed and he could tell she was trying to figure out what he was doing. They all apparently knew he had special plans. "Well, have fun and make sure Double-O behaves herself."

He laughed. "I will."

She nodded and left as he turned to shut off his lamp. When he turned back around, Dave was in his doorway. "Really? You have Garcia trying to do your dirty work?"

Dave smiled. "You do know I can just have her trace your phone later, right?"

Hotch's eyes narrowed. "David Michael Rossi, if you screw this up. . ."

"For safety reasons only!" Rossi exclaimed as he held up his hands. "I would never do anything to mess up your happiness, you know that."

Hotch took a deep breath and smoothed out his tie. He was wearing his black on black one with his black suit and white on white striped shirt. "Fine. If it will make you feel better to know where I am going to be, I am taking her to Le Meurice." Rossi's brows rose and his surprise was obvious. Hotch chuckled. "And we are going home to a nice empty house after dinner," Hotch continued as he made his way to trough the door and pulled it closed behind him and checked to make sure it was locked.

Rossi grinned and pat him on the back. "That's my boy. Go get her, Tiger."

"Oh, I plan on it," Hotch told him with a sly grin.

Rossi laughed and shoved him towards the glass doors. "Get out of here and have a good time." Hotch nodded and started walking. "Be safe!" Rossi called out to him and chuckled.

Hotch's cheeks turned a shade darker as he went out the doors and he shook his head. He knew Rossi wasn't talking about his general safety. As the elevator doors closed he bit his lip. _I'm going to have to have a talk to Kahlan before we get started. I definitely don't need her leaving any marks on me that Dave can tease me about tomorrow._

He text Kahlan to let her know he was on his way, and she responded by the time he go to the garage. 'I'll be waiting.' He took a deep breath and ran a hand down his face. _If she keeps this up, it's going to a really long dinner._

XXX

Hotch took a nervous breath as he pulled into the drive. _Damn, Hotchner, get a grip. It's not like it's your first date or something._ He looked into the rearview mirror and made sure his hair was just right and then got out and went towards the door. He'd also left his sunglasses on knowing how much Kahlan loved it when he was wearing them.

Before his hand could connect with the handle, the door swung open and he suddenly couldn't breathe. Kahlan was standing there in a long, black dress that he'd never seen before. It was simple, yet elegant. The top of it only went over her right shoulder and the tanned skin of her left shoulder glistened in the sunlight as if she was wet. The silver accents going across the middle and shoulder of the dress matched her heels perfectly, and a slit running up the front of it revealed her right leg to her mid-thigh. What made him unable to even swallow, though, was the thin, diagonal slit right in the middle of the chest, and he had to wonder if she even had a bra on.

She giggled as his eyes trailed up and down her again. "You may want to take a breath before you pass out."

His eyes finally met hers and he sucked in air. He smiled and shook his head. "Wow!"

She smiled. "So you like?"

He nodded rapidly as his eyes trail down her again.

"Are we going to go, or do you just want to stand here for a while?"

He ran a hand down his shirt and pants. "I'm wearing one of my best suits but I feel like I'm really underdressed."

She reached up and cupped the side of his face with a gentle hand. "You look absolutely gorgeous, Hun." His look told her he didn't agree and she shook her head at him. "Why can't I get it through that stubborn damn head of yours that you are the most sexy man alive and it wouldn't matter if you were wearing a gunny sack, you would still look better than every other man out there."

The honesty of her words shown through her eyes and he smiled. "With you on my arm, I do look amazing."

She giggled and stepped out of the door after grabbing her black wrap and purse. "Come on, Handsome, the suspense is killing me."

He draped her wrap over her shoulders and led her to his car. "I just hope you like it as much as I think you will."

She turned to him as he opened her door for her. "Anywhere with you is enjoyable."

His dimples emerged as he went around to get in. He took a deep breath as his eyes trailed to her when he started the car. _Please let this a good night!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Hotch smiled as he watched Kahlan out of the corner of his eyes as he drove. Her eyes kept searching as he got into DC proper and he could tell she was trying to figure out where he was taking her. When he turned down a familiar street, he heard her giggle softly, but as they passed the fancy Italian restaurant he had taken her to a few times, her eyes narrowed in confusion. He chuckled. "Don't worry, Babe. We're almost there."

She settled back against her seat and looked at him. "I like it when you surprise me."

He smiled and reached over and took her hand. "I know."

She gave his hand a squeeze and brought it up to her mouth and kissed it with gentle lips. His smile grew and she flicked her brows and started sucking on his middle knuckle. As soon as he realized what she was doing, he snatched his hand away from her. "Behave!" he demanded and put his hand back on the wheel.

She giggled. "I haven't even started yet."

He fixed her with a look as he stopped at a red light. "Haven't started yet? What the hell do you call teasing me all day with those texts, then?"

She laughed. "I was behaving!" she insisted. "If not, I would have written in great detail exactly what I am going to do to you once I get you back home."

He swallowed and shook his head as he started moving down the street again. "Well then. . . Thank you for behaving. I almost couldn't handle what you did write."

She giggled and then her eyes grew wide as he pulled into a parking lot and she looked around. She looked at him with shock all over her face and he chuckled. Le Meurice was a newer, five-star, French restaurant that had all of the critics raving about their amazing cuisine. He got out, went around, opened her door, and offered her his hand to help her out. She licked her lips as she looked to the building. "I don't think you can even get in here without reservations, Hun."

He smiled. "You never know."

She appraised him for a second and then put her hand in the crock of his elbow and let him lead her toward the door.

He glanced at her. "Have you eaten here yet?"

She huffed. "Mom and I tried for lunch one day last month, but we didn't have a reservation and the man said they were booked for months. Apparently you have to be important to get a table here."

He bit back a smile. "Jerks."

She nodded. "I'm pretty sure that's exactly what I called them as we headed back to the car."

He laughed. _Sure that's all you called them, Babe. _ He opened the door for her and then led her up to a man behind a podium. The tall, dark hair, man smiled. "Ahhh, Bonjour, Agent Hotchner, so glad you could make it. Your table is ready, Monsieur," his heavy French accent let Kahlan know he was more than just a local worker, and her eyes grew wider as she looked at her husband.

"Thank you, Jacque. I apologize for being a little early," Hotch offered as they followed the man.

He waved the concern away with a hand. "Nonsense. The wine is chilled and everything is ready," he assured him as he led them through the massive dining room.

Hotch's chest swelled as he noticed all of the men eyeing Kahlan as they walked past. _My wife! _He had to turn his head away at one point because he couldn't keep the smile off of his lips when one man even chocked on his drink and his wife slapped his arm. He chuckled mentally.

Jacque stopped at a table by the window, one of the best tables in the room, and pulled out a chair and looked to Kahlan. "If Madame would allow me?"

Kahlan smiled and sat down as he scooted her chair in for her. "Thank you."

He smiled and then grabbed the bottle of wine that was waiting at the table and poured a tiny bit into both of their glasses as Hotch sat down. He offered the glasses to them and Hotch took it and swirled the wine around in it and then sniffed it. Kahlan laughed and he gave her a look. "What? Isn't that how they do it on TV?"

Jacque laughed and shook his head. "It is to your liking, Madame?"

Kahlan took a sip of it and smiled. "Very much so, you have picked an excellent vintage."

He put a hand to his chest as he filled their glasses. "Ah, but I cannot take the credit, for Monsieur Hotchner is the one who chose it," he told her and then smiled when Kahlan shot her husband another surprised look. "Pierre will be with you momentarily," he assured them and then left.

Hotch hid another smile by taking a drink of the wine and then shrugged at Kahlan's unasked question. "Lucky guess."

She shook her head. "So how did you get us in here? Have you had reservations for months or something?" She wouldn't have thought he would even try something like with his job.

He just smiled.

"How many times have you eaten here?"

He shook his head. "Not once."

His answer didn't surprise her because she couldn't picture him eating in a place that fancy without her, and her brows furrowed. "Then how do you know Jacque?"

He chuckled. "Jacque is the owner," he told her as he quirked his brows. _I so love it when I can keep her guessing._

After a moment of shock, she leaned forward a little. "Is he some guy you could have busted for skimming off the books and he let you in as payment for looking the other way?"

He almost choked on his drink of wine. "Kahlan!"

She sat back and shrugged. "What? That's possible."

He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Like those are the types of crimes I deal with."

"Then how?"

"I have connections, too," he offered dryly.

She smiled and decided to drop it and let him keep his secret as she put the cloth napkin across her lap and looked around. The restaurant had been modeled after it's twin in Paris and everything was so elegant and striking, that she felt ugly in comparison. _Even the table cloths are fancier than most of my dresses._

Hotch saw her eyes sparkling as they searched the room and he reached over and grabbed her hand. "So you like?"

"It's beautiful, Aaron. Thank you."

His dimples emerged. "Not as beautiful as you."

She huffed and rolled her eyes and then picked up the menu Jacque had sat down in front of her. She shook her head and then looked over hers towards Hotch. "Is yours in French, too?"

He chuckled. "Yep. You know that one, right?"

She wilted. "Sorry. Maybe they have others written in English," she offered as she closed it and sat it back down.

His brows rose. "Really? Out of all of the languages you know, you don't know French. I would have thought. . ."

"Most of their agents spoke English," she defended herself and then sank down into her seat a little. "Besides, Cam knows that one."

Hotch laughed then looked over the menu some more.

A young man in a black tux walked up to them and smiled. "Bienvenue sur le Meurice, puis-je vous intéresser à l'apéritif?"

Kahlan shot her husband a confused look, but Hotch chose to ignore that. He nodded to the waiter. "Oui, nous aimerions commander le fromage et de craquelins plateau, s'il vous plaît."

"Très bon choix, Monsieur," the man agreed and went away with a smile.

Kahlan's mouth hung open and Hotch laughed. She shook her head as her eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Aaron Jackson Hotchner! You never told me you could speak French!"

He licked his lips and took a drink of his wine and a sly grin spread across his face. "You've never asked."

She went to open her mouth but shut it again and then sighed. "And how many foreign languages do you know?"

He ducked his head a little. "Just French." He shrugged. "I had to take one in high school and college."

Her brows rose. "And yet you still speak it fluently?"

He grinned. "One of my college roommates was from France. He's the one who taught me most of it and we keep in touch every couple months."

She smiled as she shook her head slowly. "You never cease to amaze me."

He gave her a cocky look. "You're not the only one with secrets."

She reached across the table and took his hand. "So did you choose French because it's the language of love?" she asked slyly as her finger tips went up and down his arm.

His heart skipped a beat at the look in her eyes and he had to take a deep breath to try and calm himself down. "No. To be perfectly honest, the only languages my school offered were French and Spanish, and the Spanish teacher scared the shit out of me."

She laughed.

"That old woman looked like she was going to kill someone at any moment," he offered.

She giggled but mentally winced. _And with everything you were going through at home, you definitely didn't need a teacher who scared you, too._ She decided to switch the subject before Hotch took a further trip down his haunted memory lane. "So what did the waiter say?"

"He asked if we wanted an appetizer and I ordered one."

Her look turned hard. "If snails or fish eggs show up at this table for me, I will beat you with this fork," she threatened as she picked up the utensil.

He laughed and held his hands up. "I just ordered us an innocent cheese platter."

XXX

Kahlan studied her husband as he talked to the waiter when he brought them the appetizer. Knowing that he had kept a secret from her the whole time she'd known him made him even more desirable at that moment. A sly smile creased her face as she slipped off one of her shoes. The table cloths went to the floor, so she knew no one would be able to see what she was doing, and when Hotch flinched ever so slightly as her toes went up his calf, she giggled.

Once the waiter walked away, Hotch shot her a look. "Behave!" he told her through clenched teeth as he picked up a cracker and a piece of cheese and offered them to her.

She giggled even harder as she accepted the snack and her foot moved to his thigh.

"Kahlan!"

"Aaron?" she countered as she took a bite in the most seductive way she could.

His mouth hung open slightly as he watched her mouth and he had to shake his head to make himself look away. He picked up his glass and took a drink. "Please, Babe," he begged as his eyes went to the other people seated around them.

Her toes made their way to the middle of his chair, and she smiled as she pressed on him. "You can handle a little distraction, can't you, Hun?"

He ran a hand down his face, took a long, slow breath, and fixed her with a defiant look. "I can handle whatever you can throw at me."

"Oh yeah," she asked as she silently accepted the challenge and let her toes swirl around his manhood.

He picked up a cracker and piece of cheese and took a bite. When his manhood twitched with the attention, he swallowed hard but he tilted his head a little as if to say 'bring it on.'

She licked her bottom lip and worked her foot under him. He continued eating as his eyes stayed locked with hers, but after a few moments, his eyes slid shut as pleasure rippled through him because her big toe had found one of his pleasure spots. "Oh God," escaped him in a quite whisper as his hand fisted around his napkin. He hadn't realized she could do that with her feet.

When she pulled her foot back a little, he blew out a breath and looked at her again. "You're not playing fair."

She flicked her brows at him and let her foot slide up towards his waistline. When two of her toes grasped the pull on his zipper and he felt her tugging it down, his hand shot under the table and stilled her foot. "I don't think so!"

She giggled her evil giggle. "I thought you could handle anything?" she asked as her foot pulled out of his grasp and snaked its way to his manhood again. She smiled when she found him happily on the way to being hard.

He adjusted the way he way sitting so she couldn't quite reach him anymore. "Alright. You win! Please stop."

Her eyes danced as she laughed as her head fell back.

He shook his head and took a long drink of his wine. "You are mean, Woman!"

She inhaled deeply and when he saw her swallow hard, he studied her. _Jesus! She's just as turned on as I am._ He bit back the evil grin that wanted to show and pulled his foot out of his shoe. Her eyes went wide as his foot found the slit in her dress, forced her legs apart, and his toes ghosted over her. "But two can play that game."

She sat up a little straighter and gave him a wicked grin. "You want to play?"

A shudder ran through him at the lust in her tone. "Yeah," he agreed and pressed his toes into her. He was expecting her to pull away or push his foot away, so she shocked him when she bucked her hips against him and held them there. His eyes went wide. _Son of a bitch!_ He quickly pulled his foot away.

Her eyes were full of confusion. "What? I was just beginning to enjoy that."

He grabbed another cracker and handed it to her. "On second thought, let's just eat."

"Ok," she agreed. She ignored the cracker, though, and flicked her brows and reached for one of the giant olives that were on the platter. She put it to her mouth and her lips caressed it for a moment and then she sucked the pimento out of it. He gulped and had to adjust the way he was sitting again. When she put it in her mouth, he could tell she was rolling it on her tongue and when her eyes closed he knew she was imagining it being something else. She smiled as she started to chew. "Mmmmm," she drew out as she slowly wiped away a little spot of juice that had escaped her mouth and started down her chin. When she licked it off the tip of her finger, Hotch's heart skipped a beat.

He ran a hand across his chin. _I've never wanted to be an olive before, but damn!_

She locked eyes with him and picked up one of the sesame bread sticks and started it slowly towards her mouth.

He bit his lip and a small moan escaped him because he knew exactly what she was going to do with that. He quickly grabbed her hand to stop it from happening. "Can we please just order dinner so we can hurry up and eat and then get the hell out of here?"

"I'm not even hungry anymore."

He studied her and the pulse pounding in her neck was proof that she had other things on her mind, too. "So you want me to go pay the waiter?"

She could hear the excitement in his voice, and she nodded. "Please!"

His dimples never showed up as fast as they did right then and he stood up. "I'll be right back!"

*So. . . I was going to put the couple's outfits on the website. . . and I realized with horror that I hadn't even put the new story on it. Shame on me! Well. . . it's on there now. thetalesofhoffer .com - under the 'More' button at the top.

**French courtesy of 'Goggle Translate.'


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Once the Hotchners got to the car, Hotch put tender hands on the sides of Kahlan's head, pulled her close, and encompassed her lips with his. Her breath left her as she sighed and leaned up to deepen the kiss as her hand fisted in his shirt. Once he pulled away, his eyes locked with hers. "I love you."

She melted into his chest. "And I love you."

He took a deep breath to calm his heart because the want and lust he could see in her eyes made it speed up. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes showed her confusion. "For what?"

His thumbs traced down her cheeks. "I had wanted to give you a special evening out."

She smiled. "Nothing is anymore special then the time I get to spend with you, Aaron. I don't care where we are or what we're doing." A sly grin emerged as she rubbed his manhood through his slacks. "And if you're loving me during that time, it's even better."

A soft groan escaped him as his hips pushed against her. "Oh, Babe," he breathed.

She giggled as she looked around. No one was paying them any attention. "So are we going to do this here, or do you want to take it home?"

After a moment, she realized he hadn't even heard her so she finally stilled her hand and he shook his head. "What?"

She pushed him away. "Get in the damn car and get me home!" she demanded. "Before I take you right here in this parking lot."

He chuckled. "Yes, Ma'am!"

XXX

The only time Hotch drove faster was when it was warranted on a case. Apparently lust and need overpowered his natural want to obey the speed limit. Kahlan giggled at way he fumbled to get his key in the lock. Once he finally had the door open, he took her hand and led her in, but his whole body tensed when he heard her phone vibrate. _No!_

She shook her head as she walked into the kitchen and put her purse on the island. "I didn't hear a thing, and neither did you."

"But. . ." His eyes showed his concern. "What if it's important?"

"Aaron!"

He walked to her and put his hands on her waist. "You will never forgive yourself if something is wrong, Babe."

She blew out a breath as she wilted. "I knew I should have turned it off this afternoon!" she exclaimed as she snatched her purse and took it out. He held his breath as she brought the screen to life and when she busted out laughing, his brows furrowed.

"What?" he asked as he went up behind her to look at the text.

She shook her head some more and showed him the text from Rossi: 'Remember, he does have to work tomorrow! Have fun tonight and don't do anything I wouldn't do!'

Hotch shook his head and then chuckled. "I guess that pretty much means we can do anything then, right?"

That made her laugh even harder. She put her phone down and turned to go out of the room.

His brows furrowed as he looked after her. "Did you want a drink?" he called out to her as he made his way to the fridge. "Or maybe relax on the couch for a little while?"

Her head ducked back around the corner and she smiled. "Nope," she said simply and threw something at his face.

He flinched back as his sight was drowned out and pulled whatever it was off his head. _What the hell?_ He stretched out the fabric and when he realized it was her dress his heart jumped into his throat. He smiled as he looked to where she had gone. "Ahh, Babe, I think you lost something," he tried as he quickly went around the corner.

She wasn't there, though, and his eyes searched for her. "Babe?" he called out. He looked towards the back door and then shook his head. _She wouldn't go out there almost naked, would she?_ He shook his head again and something by the stairs caught his attention.

He chuckled as he went over to the steps and saw one of her shoes on the first one. His eyes trailed up them and he chuckled again when he saw the other one a few steps up. His breath caught in his chest, though, when he saw her panties up a few more steps. He started up the stairs gathering everything as he went. When he got to the top, he picked up her bra and shook his head. _She did have one on._

He looked at their open bedroom door, took a deep breath, and blew it out. _Time to show her just how much you love her, Hotchner._ He adjusted his ever tightening slacks and went in with his head held high. His ability to breathe left him for the second time that day as his eyes took her in. The vision of her lying on their bed in such a seductive pose: her head and shoulders leaning back on the pillows she'd piled up, one leg crossed slightly over the other, her fingers slowly trailing down her neck and chest, reminded him of an old painting he had seen in the museum. _Oh my God!_ He dropped her things and tore off his suit jacket as he advanced to the foot of the bed in two long strides.

As he stood there, breathing heavily, she giggled. "Are you going to join me or just stare?" she inquired as she twirled some of her hair around one of her fingers.

He licked his lips as he raised his hand. "I need a moment. I want to remember you just like that for the rest of my life," he muttered as his eyes feasted down the length of her again.

Her eyes sparkled in the candles she had lit, but she stayed perfectly still so he could etch her image into his memory.

He finally took a deep breath and crawled onto the bed as he flicked off his shoes. "Mrs. Hotchner, you are the most gorgeous woman on the face of this planet," he told her and then bent and kissed her knee.

She giggled, sat up, grabbed his tie, and pulled him to her. "And you, Mr. Hotchner, are the sexiest man alive!" she exclaimed and then pulled him even closer to kiss him and show him exactly how much she believed that statement.

He moaned into her mouth as his hands trailed up her body. Her muscles quivered under his light touch and her hands went to the knot in his tie. Once she pulled it off, she started in on his shirt buttons.

He sat back on his knees and pulled her hands away from him. "Easy, Babe, I still owe you, remember?"

Her brows shot up. "Remember? Do I remember you trying to take me on my desk?" she shook her head as a shudder ran through her. "That memory has tortured me for almost a month!"

Guilt wilted him. "I'm sorry." She'd let him get sexual release, but she hadn't gotten the chance.

She quickly shook her head and cupped the side of his face. "No, Aaron! I didn't mean it like that! That was not your fault!" She rubbed his cheek until he looked her in the eyes again. "But every time I looked at my desk after that. . ." She shuddered again. "All I could think about was you in those damn vest and shades."

A smile finally came to his lips. "Yeah? I guess I'm going to have to try that again someday, huh?" Her rapid nod told him how much she wanted that to happen and he chuckled. "Well," he started as he pushed her down onto her back. "Let me see if I can make a little bit of that up to you," he offered as he leaned down and started kissing a trail down her neck.

She gasped as he nibbled on her collar bone and she then she bit her lip as he moved his attention to her breasts. "God, Aaron!" she cried as he sucked on her hardened peak. He chuckled and his breath across her made goose bumps erupt across her chest and stomach. He moaned when that made her nipples even harder and he let his hands find her bundle of nerves.

She cried out as his thumb circled her, and when he pressed down, her hips bucked against him. When he pulled his hand back, she moved with him trying to keep the connection, but his hand moved too far away, and she let out a long whine.

He sat up and smiled as he started taking his shirt off. "Calm down, Babe. We have all night."

She swallowed and nodded, but the want in her eyes made him quiver. He threw his shirt to the floor and then let his tongue weave a trail down her until his was positioned between her legs and as soon as his tongue touched her core, she flinched and cried out. He chuckled again and that made her squirm even more. When he added a finger to his sexual onslaught, her back arched and he took that as the cue to angle his fingers differently and within minutes, she clenched around him as she climaxed with a loud cry.

He winced and was glad the kids weren't home as his tongue danced around and in her as she rode the sensual high back to solid ground.

Once she could think again, she reached out and ran her hands through his hair. "You are so amazing!"

He pulled back and huffed.

When she saw self-doubt cloud his eyes, she reached out and moved his chin and made him look at her. "What?"

He licked his lips. "You should teach me some of that shit you know so I can pleasure you as much as you pleasure me."

She balked. "Yeah, ok."

"What? It has to work on the female body the same way it works on a male's, right?"

She laughed. "Like you don't already know those techniques."

He sat back on his heels and studied her. "What do you mean?"

Her eyes narrowed and she studied him. "You mean you never looked any of that up? That you never did any kind of research?"

His head shook as his brows furrowed. "No. Why would you even think I have?" He eyes went downcast. "I guess I should have. . . That would have been the smart thing. . ."

A laugh escaped her as she moved closer to him. "You are an amazing man, Aaron." His confusion was obvious, and she cupped the side of his cheek. "Then you hit all the right places naturally." His eyes grew as her words registered in his lust filled brain. She smiled. "Every damn one of them."

"Oh yeah?" he asked as a grin grew on his face. "I try to pay to pay attention," he started as he pushed her back onto the bed. "Like the way your breath hitches slightly when I bite you here," he continued as he leaned down and nibbled lightly on the spot where the top of her thigh met her torso. "Or the way you whine when I suck on you here," he went on as his mouth moved to her inner thigh. He smiled when his movements elicited the sound he was just describing. He pulled back and locked eyes with her. "I notice when you react to what I try."

She smiled. "You mean you profile me while we're making love?"

He chuckled. "Yep." His hand moved to her folds. "Just like, I know you like it when I rub you here," he demonstrated and her head fell back to the pillows. "But circling here brings you even more pleasure," he added as his fingers shifted and she started squirming. He kept the motion up for a few moments and then looked at her.

His dimples emerged at the pleasure that filled her face. "But your favorite spot. . ." he started again as he moved up the bed and laid by her. "The spot that makes you wet every time," he explained as he nuzzled her head to the side as his arms picked her shoulders up off of the bed slightly. "Is. Right. Back. Here," he uttered and bit down, hard, on the spot right under her hair line next her spine.

The gasp that escaped her as her whole body arched away from him made his alpha howl. When she pushed her head and neck against his mouth, he bit down a little more. Without even letting up, he moved in behind her and pulled her close with his right arm as his left hand found her core. When he felt her juices flowing, he bit down even harder as he twisted his head a little and let his fingers enter her again. She cried out as her hands and feet darted around, over him and the bed, and he could tell he had her so messed up that she didn't know what to do.

When he finally let her go, she collapsed back against him gasping for air and he knew she'd climaxed again.

After her breathing got a little back to normal, she wiped a hand down her face. "Jesus Christ, Aaron!"

He chuckled as his hands rubbed up and down her side. He put his head on top of hers. "Did you like that?"

She laughed as she held up her hand with her thumb and pointer finger held about an inch apart. "Just a little."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her. "I love you."

She wrapped her arms around his and snuggled back into him. "I love you to, Hun." After a sigh of contentment, she cranked her head around to look at him. "Say something sexy in French," she wanted as a grin spread across her face.

He pulled her even closer and leaned down by her ear. "Vous êtes l'amour de ma vie et ma raison de vivre," he whispered. A shiver made its way down her back, and he could tell by the way her eyes were darting around that she was trying to figure out what he'd said. He chuckled. "You are the love of my life and my reason for living," he illuminated.

Her chest swelled but when he saw a single tear fall from her eye, he turned her, reached up to wipe it away, and then ducked his head to catch her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked tenderly.

She shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, Aaron," she started and then swallowed thickly. "It's just every time I think I couldn't possibly love you more, you do something so. . . so. . ." Frustration at not being to find the right word made her shake her head. "So. . . you! That my heart aches to try and fill with even more love."

His eyes searched hers and the sincerity of her words made his heart ache, too. His dimples emerged with his grin. "I love you, too, Babe."

She inhaled deeply as their eyes stayed locked. After a moment, she smiled wickedly as she shoved him away. "But if you don't get naked soon. You are going to lose half of your suit."

He laughed as his hands went to his button and zipper. "Yes, Ma'am."

XXX

By the time they were done, Kahlan had done everything she had alluded to in her texts and Hotch had done a few more things that had surprised her, and they were both happily gratified. The look of pleasure still on her face even after their shower made Hotch's alpha howl again as he pulled his sweats on. She had already gotten into her pajamas and was picking up their clothes that had been scattered. He went up behind her, wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close, and nuzzled the hair away from her neck to give her a quick kiss. "I love you."

She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his. "I love you, too, Hun."

As he pulled away, he saw the massive hickey he'd placed there, and he mentally cringed. "You may not want to wear your hair up for the next couple days." She cranked her head around and looked at him. Shame filled his face. "Sorry."

She chuckled. "It's fine, Hun," she started as she turned in his arms and looked him in the eyes. "It felt amazing while it was happening."

That perked him up a little. "Well, don't let Dave see it or I will never live it down."

She laughed, grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards the door. "Come on, Handsome, I'll fix you something to eat since dinner was cut short."

His stomach growled its agreement. "Oh thank God!"

She giggled.

"What? I worked up an appetite!"

She giggled even harder.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The next morning, the whole team was in the bullpen by the time Hotch had gotten there, he was running later than normal, and they all watched him nod a greeting to them and then continue onto his office.

"Well somebody has extra pep in his steps this morning," Mack offered.

"Yeah. As bad as he was trying to hide that grin. . . I'd say someone is in a very good mood," JJ added.

"My Liege got lucky last night," Garcia added as she bounced and clapped a little.

"Last night?" Morgan started as he smiled. "As glassy as his eyes were, I'd say Boss Man got lucky again this morning!"

They all laughed.

"It's about time, don't you think?" Rossi asked as he watched Hotch through the open mini-blinds. "I don't know about you all, but I was getting really tired of his sorry ass moping around."

That made them laugh even more.

XXX

After giving Hotch ample time to get settled, Rossi walked in his office and sat down in his seat without Hotch even noticing. He chuckled, and Hotch's head snapped to him. "Oh, hey, Dave."

Rossi laughed even harder. "Well, I am glad nothing came up to ruin your all's night."

Hotch nodded as a grin slowly spread on his face. "It was great."

Rossi studied him and then nodded knowingly. "You two deserved it." Hotch chuckled and when his eyes unfocused, Rossi knew he was running last night through his mind. He shook his head. "So how was Le Meurice?"

Hotch looked at him and smiled. "It was fine."

Rossi eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Just fine?"

Hotch shrugged. "We didn't get a chance to try the food."

Surprise made Rossi's brows rise. "Really?" When Hotch just gave him a smug look, he knew he wasn't going to elaborate, so he let that drop. "So how the hell did you even get in there? I want to take Cindi there but they didn't even have an opening until December."

Hotch smiled slyly. "The head chef and owner are good friends of Sean's."

Rossi laughed.

Garcia stuck her head in the door. "Case, Sir."

Hotch nodded as he stood up. "Be right there."

Rossi stood up and put his arm around Hotch's shoulders. "I'm happy for you, Aaron."

Hotch smiled. "And as busy as the kids' schedules are this month, I'm not sure when I will get another chance."

Rossi looked at him with eyes full of concern.

Hotch shook his head, though. "Don't worry. Last night and this morning will tide me over for a while."

Rossi pat him on the back and they made their way to the conference room.

XXX

After a quick case in Nevada, Hotch was back home before dinner time, and he mentally winced when Kahlan suggested that she and Joey leave for a 'girl's night out'. He knew she liked spending time with their daughter, but he also knew that was her way of making him talk with the boys. He agreed, of course, and the Hotchner men decided that they'd spend their Friday evening by ordering in pizza and playing video games.

After most of the pizza had been eaten, Hotch relaxed on the couch and watched Jack and Wyatt battling each other in a racing game. When Wyatt started teasing Jack about his upcoming date, Hotch stopped him but used that as a stepping stone to start talking.

As soon as the boys realized what he was trying to do, the both turned red. "Dad!" Jack started. "You don't have to do this. We already know. . ."

Hotch held up his hands. "I know you two already know everything you think you need to know, but there are some things that you can't learn in school, or. . ."

Wyatt sat down and looked at him, clearly more interested in what Hotch had to say than Jack was. Hotch studied him and knew that even though Jack was younger, Jack was more comfortable around girls than Wyatt was.

Hotch took a deep breath. "Girls are special and you have to treat them with care and respect."

Jack nodded like 'yeah, we know' and turned his attention back to the TV. "No means no; we know that, Dad."

XXX

After telling them everything he thought he should, Hotch cleaned up the mess from dinner to give them time to process. When he was done putting their cups in the dishwasher, he turned to see Wyatt leaning against the doorframe. Hotch's eyes searched, and Jack had apparently disappeared back to his bedroom. Hotch gave Wyatt a smile. "What's up, Big Guy?"

When Hotch saw Wyatt swallowing uncomfortably, he clasped him on the shoulder. "Come on, have a seat with me," he offered as he steered him towards the table.

Wyatt popped his knuckles and sighed, and Hotch could tell he was just as uncomfortable as he was, but Hotch tried hard not to show it. "You know you can talk to me and your mom about anything, right, Wyatt?"

Wyatt pursed his lips as he nodded. After a couple deep breaths, and apparently finding the courage to speak, he looked Hotch in the eyes. "How do I know if I can kiss a girl or not?"

Hotch's brows furrowed as he studied him. _You want to kiss a girl? Who? What's her name? How long have you known her?_ Those and many other questions wanted to roll off of Hotch's tongue, but he took a deep breath. _Now's not the time to drill him. He has a real concern and he's actually asking you for help, Hotchner._ He ran a hand through his hair and gave the young man a small smile. "A kiss can big a big step."

Wyatt nodded. "Yeah, I know, but how do I know when it's ok to try it?"

Hotch quirked his mouth as he thought about it. "I think it's different for everyone, Wy," he started and when Wyatt wilted, he knew he had to say something else. "I mean, I can tell you how I thought I was ready."

Wyatt shook his head. "No. I know _I_ want to," he sighed. "I just don't know if she'll let me." He looked at Hotch for a moment. "And I think I know how to, it's just. . . well, I don't want to make her mad or anything."

Hotch chuckled. "Sometimes we have to walk a really fine line with women."

Wyatt nodded as if he knew exactly what Hotch was talking about.

Hotch took a deep breath. "I'm not sure how to explain it, but I think somehow you just _know_."

Wyatt's intense blue eyes studied him. "You know?"

Hotch shrugged. "I don't know, but something in your gut tells you it's alright."

Wyatt drew in a long breath. "The only thing my gut tells me when I'm looking at her is that its thinking about losing the last thing I ate."

A laughed escaped Hotch before he could stop it. "I so know what that feels like."

Wyatt's eyes grew big. "You mean, you were nervous, too?"

Hotch nodded. "Oh yeah." He took a deep breath and turned in his chair to look more directly at his oldest son. "To be perfectly honest, I haven't had a whole lot of experience with first kisses, Wyatt. Maybe you should be talking to Grandpa."

Eyes that matched Kahlan's narrowed in confusion. "Really? I figured you were a dog in school."

Hotch huffed. "No. If you want advice from 'a dog', then you need to talk to Uncle Derek."

Wyatt was shocked, but he leaned his elbows on the table and leaned a little closer to his father after checking to make sure the room was still clear. "I don't want to be like that either. I just want to kiss her and her not hit me."

Hotch smiled. "Sure, I kissed a few girls growing up, but those were just quick little kisses that didn't really mean anything, but if you're talking about the type of kiss that I think you're talking about. . ." He sat up a little straighter. "Haley, Jack's mom, kissed me first, so I didn't have to worry about that with her." He licked his lips. "Your mom, though. . ." He looked at Wyatt. "I can tell you how I kissed her, if you want."

Wyatt nodded and drew even closer.

Hotch took a deep breath. "Well, when I got to the point that I knew I wanted to kiss her, I thought she wanted to kiss me, too. When I walked her to her door one night, I thought about it, but I was so nervous that I turned away." Wyatt's eyes showed his confusion. "But something told me turn back around, so I did. She was already in the process of going in, but I called her name. When she turned to me, I gently grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes." He smiled as the memory played in his mind. "I looked at her lips so she knew what I wanted to do, and then I slowly leaned down."

"Slowly?" Wyatt asked as if he was mentally taking notes and needed clarification.

Hotch nodded. "Slowly, so she had plenty of time to pull away from me if she didn't want me to continue."

Wyatt's eyes searched his. "But, I thought, you thought she wanted to kiss you, too?"

Hotch took a deep breath. "Even when you think she wants you to do something, you should still always give her a chance to change her mind."

Wyatt's eyes darted around for a few seconds and then he nodded his understanding.

"And once I got close enough, I kissed her. Nothing sloppy or rough like you see in the movies, just a nice, sweet kiss and then I pulled away, told her goodnight, and left."

A smile slowly spread on Wyatt's lips and Hotch could tell he was imagining doing the same. He stood up and placed a loving hand on Hotch's shoulder. "Thanks, Dad."

Hotch smiled. "Any time, Wyatt."

Wyatt nodded and then went to the stairs, and Hotch watched him go. His smile grew as he stood up. _I think I did alright._

XXX

When Kahlan joined Hotch in bed after taking her shower, he frowned at her. "You didn't tell me Wyatt had a girl."

Her eyes shot open. "What?" She sat up. "How long? What's her name? Do we know her?"

Hotch held up his hands. "I don't know. I thought you did."

Her brows furrowed. "If you don't know anything, then how do you know he has a girl?"

"He asked me a question and I could tell he didn't really want to share a lot of information so I didn't ask. I didn't feel it was the right time."

She relaxed back down onto him and sighed. "I'll have to talk to Jack. I bet he knows."

Hotch chuckled. "Maybe he doesn't want to tell us anything because he's afraid you'll scare her off."

She bolted back up and looked at him with shocked filled eyes. "Me?!" She huffed. "You are a hell of a lot scarier than I am!"

His hand went to his chest innocently. "Me?" She huffed and he pulled her back down to his side. "I would never purposely scare a girl of Wyatt's or Jack's."

She chuckled. "I notice you didn't mention a boy of Joey's."

He smiled. "I've never said I was perfect."

XXX

When Hotch got home late one night after another case, he found Kahlan sitting in the family room. He sat down beside her and looked at her. "And why are you in here in the dark?" She inhaled deeply and looked at him. The look on her face made his stomach clench. "What?"

"I think we have a problem."

He sank into the cushions a little more. "Yeah?"

She nodded. "I talked with Jack and asked him if he knew who Wyatt was interested in."

"Alright."

"Jack was just as shocked as we were, but he said he'd find out."

"And apparently you didn't like what he found out?"

She shook her head. "Jack never got back to me, and when I asked him about it, he said he hadn't found out yet."

"But?" he led because he knew one was coming.

"But the boys have been acting weird. It's like they're mad at each other." She wilted a little. "I think I may have caused a problem between them."

He took a deep breath. "Well, if Jack got a little too pushy trying to find out, I can see where that might have made Wyatt mad."

She shrugged. "I never meant to cause a problem. I was just curious."

He took her hand. "I know, Babe. They love each other; they'll work it out."

She nodded. "I know, but. . ."

He gave her hand a squeeze. "But you don't like the fact that Wyatt's keeping us in the dark about this girl."

She leaned against his shoulder. "Yeah."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Maybe there isn't anything to tell. Maybe he had a thing but now it's over."

She nodded. "Maybe."

He leaned his head on top of hers. _I can wish it was that simple, can't I?_

XXX

The next week, Hotch could feel the tension growing between his two young men. When he asked them about it, they denied there was any problem, but they stopped doing things with each other all the time like they usually did. When Hotch finally had enough of it, he cornered Jack in his room and asked him why he hadn't gone to the park with his brother.

Jack shrugged. "I have a lot of homework."

Hotch noticed, though, that Jack's bookbag was still zipped and his desk was clean. He sat down on his bed beside his son. "Is there something going on between you and Wyatt?"

Jack tried hard to hide the wince that had crossed his face, but Hotch saw it. Jack got up and walked across his room. "We've made different friends." He turned back around and looked at his father. "We're allowed to do that, right?"

Hotch stood up. "Of course." He walked up to him and put his hands on his shoulders. "But I would really hope you two don't let new friends, or anyone for that matter, come between you."

Jack huffed and then turned away.

"Your mother and I are worried, Jack. We know you and Wyatt are individuals, but it pains us to see you two growing apart."

The concern in Hotch's tone made Jack sigh and then turn back to him. "The last thing we want to do is worry you guys; you get enough of that with your jobs. I'll talk to him."

Hotch smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Good."

XXX

By the time Hotch got back from another case, the boys, while not back to their usual chummy selves, were definitely better. When Jack's birthday rolled around, Wyatt pleasantly teased him as Jack got ready for his date.

"Shut up, Wyatt. He looks amazing," Kahlan told them as she pulled Jack into a hug. Jack looked like a perfect, shorter, blonde version of his father in his black suit, white shirt, and maroon tie. "When Sarah sees you, she won't be able to breathe for a second."

Jack's cheeks heated as he ducked his head. "Thanks, Mom."

Hotch nudged his shoulder. "You ready, Buddy?"

He laughed and nodded as he headed for the door.

"Good luck," Joey called out to him and he turned back and gave her a smile before he walked out.

Once the door was shut, Kahlan turned to Wyatt. "So when are you ever going to go on a date?"

He shrugged. "You never know."

Kahlan's brows rose as she looked at him.

He just smiled and turned to go to his room.

"Wyatt Christopher!"

He turned back. "What?"

She studied him and knew he really didn't want to discuss it and she didn't want to push it. She didn't want him to hide even further, so she shook her head. "Nothing."

Once he was gone she turned questioning eyes to Joey. Joey shrugged. "I don't know."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The next morning, Hotch was in his office going over case files. He had a smile on his face. Jack had gotten through his first official date and had a great time and Hotch was proud of him. He heard a knock and looked up expecting to see Garcia saying they had a case. When he actually saw it was Chuck, he stood up. "What?"

Chuck saw the worry that had immediately overtook Hotch's features, so he held up his hands and quickly shook his head. "No! No one's hurt!"

Hotch took a calming breath as his whole body relaxed. "Thank God." He studied the younger man. "Don't take this the wrong way, but then why are you here?"

Chuck smiled, but it wasn't his normal 'I'm loving life' kind of smile, it was a nervous kind of smile. "Can you take a break and get a cup of coffee with me?"

Hotch looked at his watch and nodded as he came out from around his desk. "I have twenty minutes before our briefing. Lead the way," he offered as he motioned for Chuck to go first.

Chuck nodded and started for the elevator. Rossi came out of their break room and noticed Hotch following Chuck and his brows furrowed as he locked eyes with Hotch. Hotch shrugged to let him know he didn't know what it was about, and Rossi nodded his understanding.

Once they were down to the cafeteria, Chuck bought them both a coffee and then led the way to the table in the farthest corner, where no one was within hearing range. He sat down and sighed.

"What's going on, Chuck?"

Chuck chewed on his lower lip and Hotch's stomach tightened. He finally shook his head. "I'm not sure how to start, so I'm just going to come out and ask." He fixed Hotch with a serious look. "Did you tell Kay she couldn't go on anymore missions?"

Hotch's brows shot up. "What?" Chuck leaned in a little obviously expecting an answer. Hotch shook his head. "Like I would ever or could ever tell her what to do, but no, I did not. What the hell is this about?"

Chuck leaned back and studied him for a moment. Finally he took a drink of his coffee. "I didn't really think you had, but I had to ask."

"Are you going to tell me what this is about, or do I have to beat it out of you?" Hotch asked as he fixed him with his stare.

Chuck ducked his head. "She'll probably kill me if she finds out I'm talking to you. . ."

"Charles!"

"Ok, ok," Chuck offered as he slid his coffee back and sat up. "She hasn't taken any cases since Guyana."

Hotch studied him. "What?" He shook his head. "You mean she's just been sitting in her damn office?"

Chuck shook his head. "No. She's still doing all of the normal stuff like the obstacle courses and the ranges and all, but every case we've been asked to help with. . ." He leaned in a little closer. "She's sent other people. She hasn't gone once."

Hotch took a drink of his coffee. _What the hell?_

"And I thought it was just that she needed some time to get over Guyana, so I let her go, but this morning Jim called her personally. There's apparently a big chunk of the cartel causing a bunch of problems down in Texas. Jim wanted us to go down and help the DEA to get it cleared up."

Hotch licked his lips.

"And you know that's right up her alley. You know that normally she'd be chomping at the bit to do something like that!"

"So she decided to send her people instead of going herself?"

Chuck shook his head. "No. She flat out refused. She actually got in an argument with Jim saying that she was the one who decided what she and her people do, that that was part of the agreement way back in the beginning." He sighed. "I offered to go. I mean, yeah, it wouldn't be as easy without her, but if things were as bad as they seemed to be. . . I suggested I could take the whole team, but she wouldn't let me!"

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't understand. Other than a few nightmares, she's seemed fine. Has she said anything to you? Have you asked her why?"

Chuck shrugged. "I've asked, but she blows me off. That's why I came to you. I thought that maybe you all have discussed something or whatever."

Hotch took a deep breath.

Chuck looked at him sheepishly. "I thought maybe you didn't want her to go out anymore."

Hotch snorted. "I have never stopped her from doing her job! Just because I worry about her doesn't mean I want her to quit! I worry about her because it's what I do! It's my right as her husband!"

Chuck held up his hands. "Alright! I didn't mean it like that! Jeeze! Calm down! I don't need both of you pissed at me!"

Hotch shook his head and looked out the window trying to calm himself down. After a moment, he looked back at Chuck. "So you want me to talk to her?"

Chuck shrugged. "I don't know. If you do, then she's going to know I talked to you. . . Maybe you could. . ."

Hotch stood up. "I'll figure something out." His eyes darted around for a second. "How bad is that case in Texas? Do I need to skip out on our case if we get one and talk to her now?"

Chuck took a deep breath as he stood up. "I don't honestly know. I only heard pieces of it, but if Jim wanted her personally. . ."

"Then it must be bad," Hotch finished the thought for him.

"What's your case like?"

"I don't even know if we have one yet." He sighed. "I'll figure it out."

Chuck nodded. "I know. You always do. Let me know?"

"Of course. I'll talk to you later."

"Yep. Thanks, Hotch." Chuck gave his shoulder a squeeze and then headed for the exit.

Hotch inhaled through his nose and rubbed the back of his neck. _Why can't anything ever be easy?_

XXX

"Hey, you," Hotch called from the doorway of Kahlan's office.

She looked up from the file she'd been reading and smiled. "Hey, yourself," she countered as she got up and went around her desk. She put her hands around his neck and leaned up to give him a quick kiss. "To what do I owe this wonderful surprise?"

He smiled. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for lunch."

Her brows furrowed as she studied him. "You didn't get a case?"

He looked at her desk. "Damn. What the hell is that about?" he asked as he pulled away from her and pointed at the file she'd been reading.

She looked at him. _You didn't answer the question, Aaron. What the hell is going on?_

He knew she was studying him so he picked up the file. "Wow. Is this a new case or something you're helping with?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

He looked at her. "This doesn't look like nothing," he countered as he flipped the page. "You going to Texas?"

She took a deep breath. "No."

"Why not? This looks pretty serious," he tried as his eyes scanned the page.

She shook her head. "I'm going to kill him!"

He looked up at her innocently. "Who?"

She snorted and went out of her office, and he quickly followed her. She slammed Chuck's office door after opening it and finding her best friend gone. She turned to Hotch and the look on her face made him back up a step. "Did you enjoy your conversation with him?"

He took a deep breath. "He's worried about you, Babe." He stepped to her and put his hands on her waist. "What's going on? Why would you not help the Drug Enforcement Agency with this case?"

She pulled back and turned away from him.

"Kahlan?" He reached for her shoulder and turned her back around. "What's going on?"

"Nothing! I'm not doing anything, Aaron!"

He drooped a little. "But why is that? With as bad as that file looks, you should be heading down to Texas."

She frowned as she locked eyes with him.

"Chuck said you haven't help with any case personally lately. What's going on?"

She sighed. "There's nothing sinister going on, Aaron. I just thought my team could handle those things. If I never stop holding their hands, they are never going to reach their full potential. You should understand that."

He appraised her. "So this is about you wanting your team to grow and not about you doubting yourself in the field?"

She rolled her eyes and headed back to her office. "Yes, Aaron. I thought they could handle that stuff without me, and guess what? I was right."

He mentally cringed at her tone and took a deep breath. "So what about Texas? If Jim wanted you personally, doesn't that mean things are kind of bad?"

She laughed as she flopped down into her chair. "Sit down, Aaron." His brows furrowed, but he obeyed. She took a deep breath. "Chuck is worried that I'm distancing myself from the field, and as much as that is not true, I would have thought you'd almost be relieved by that."

"Kahlan. . . I don't. . ."

"Let me finish, please."

He bit his lip and nodded.

"But, no, I have not been in the field because I wanted my team to handle things, and they have done a wonderful job. I'm proud of them." She saw him itching to comment so she held up her hand to stave him off. "But this crap down in Texas. . . I've been keeping an eye on things for over a month ever since I first started hearing whispers about it all. I thought it too dangerous for us to get involved. That's why I told Jim no. As much as I believe in my team, I didn't want to risk them."

Once she was silent a moment, he thought that gave him permission to comment. "So it's so bad that you don't even think your team can help them, and yet you're not doing anything about it?" He couldn't believe that she would just abandon others when she truly thought they were facing such bad odds.

She shook her head. "I told Jim that he needed to keep his people out of it," she started as she handed the file to her husband. "Here, read it, tell me what you get out of all of it."

He licked his lips, took the file, and settled into the seat. After reading over it a couple times, he finally looked back at her.

She raised her brows eliciting his opinion.

He went to open his mouth and then closed it and looked at the file again. After a few seconds, he took a deep breath and looked at her again. "It looks like a turf war to me."

She smiled. "I came to the same conclusion."

He studied her. "And you think it will work itself out. That you don't need to get involved and risk your people because it will be over soon."

She nodded. "And, while I know you would never agree with this, I think that if they end up killing each other in the process, then so be it."

He winced.

"You can't stop them from going after each other so why get caught in the crossfire?"

He finally nodded. "I understand."

"If they were killing a bunch of innocent people in their charge to be the top dog, you know I would run down there, but the only ones who have been getting hurt are their own people." She sighed. "And I could care less about them."

"Certainly Director Clapper has to see it for what it is, too."

She shrugged. "I think he thinks that someone should go down there and take out both sides, but I told him that wouldn't be me or my team. If he wants that to happen then he needs to send more specialized people down." She sat back. "It's not like it will make a difference either way. There will always be another asshole to take over the drug business."

He handed her file back to her, and as frustrating as it was, he knew she was right. "Well, I'm sorry Chuck and I jumped to the wrong conclusions."

She gave him a small smile, got up, went around her desk, and sat on his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "If I was having any problems, Hun, you would the first one I talked to because you always know the right thing to do and say."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know about that, but it's nice to hear it." He looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

She smiled and gave his cheek a kiss. "I'll forgive you on one condition."

"What's that?"

She giggled. "You have to buy me lunch, or was that just an excuse to come see me?"

He wilted. "Actually, I'm waiting to hear from Dave. There's a serial rapist in Kansas and the locals were just looking for a consult, but Dave was conferencing with them to see if we need to actually head out."

She stood up and pulled him up. "Then we better get something quick."

He smiled and gestured to the door. "After you."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The BAU did end up going to Kansas. By the time Rossi had finished talking to the Wichita Police, another victim had been found bringing the number of raped women to four over the last month, but what disturbed Rossi the most, was that they'd also found two dead women. The locals weren't sure if all of the victims were connected, but Rossi had the horrible feeling they were, so the BAU grabbed their go bags and headed out.

Hotch had been able to eat a quick lunch with Kahlan and get back before Rossi had even called him, and when she sent back her usual 'Be safe' text when he let her know they were leaving, he inhaled deeply. _At least that turned out to be nothing. Now if only this case can be solved as easily._

XXX

Once they landed, Hotch sent JJ and Mack to interview the four women who had been attacked, Morgan and Reid to the station and crime scenes, and he and Rossi went to the morgue to find out about the two dead bodies. He was hoping that the ME could offer some insights. Other than Rossi's gut feeling, they didn't have anything concrete to actually connect them to the open rape cases.

As Hotch looked over the bodies, Rossi saw a ghost of a wince cross his face. He took a step closer to the younger man even though he wasn't sure what was bothering him yet.

"They were both sexually assaulted many times. And I would say by the ligature marks on them and the varying degrees of healing the multiple wounds have done, that they were both held about two weeks," the ME explained as she pointed out several things to them.

"How long have they been dead?" Rossi asked. The blonde woman was definitely more decomposed than the other, brown haired woman who had already been identified as Rebecca Peters, a woman missing from Wichita for a little over two weeks.

"Jane Doe has been dead roughly a month and Rebecca for only about ten days."

"So they were probably weren't held at the same time?" Hotch asked to clarify.

She smirked. "I wouldn't think so. Once I get some test results back, I will be able to give a more definitive answer."

Hotch nodded. "You have run tests for traces of DNA?"

"Of course."

Rossi nodded. "Were you able to connect these two to the assaults from this month?"

She cringed and Hotch's heart skipped a beat. She moved up to the blonde. "See these puncture wounds?" Both men moved closer, and she licked her lips. "I haven't identified exactly what type of weapon was used, but the slight curve," she started and then looked at the agents. "It looks an awful like the pictures I've seen of some of the wounds on the latest rape victim. As of right now that is purely speculation on my part, but I will confirm or deny that first thing tomorrow."

"I understand," Hotch offered.

She looked at him. "Is it normal for one man to hold one woman prisoner and everything and then also be out attacking other women? Can the same man be doing both?"

Hotch inhaled deeply. "While most sexual sadists don't change their MO, we have seen varying degrees of things like this before. It can't be ruled out."

She shook her head. "If it turns out to be true. . ." She shook her head again. "I never would have thought a rape victim as lucky before, but with what these two women suffered. . . Those women who have been attacked and then left need to consider themselves very lucky indeed."

Hotch and Rossi shared a look. Neither one of them would ever think a victim of any crime could be considered lucky, but they understood what the doctor meant.

XXX

On the drive to the station, Rossi looked at Hotch. He was being much too quiet. "What's on your mind, Aaron? I mean, besides the case." When Hotch never even glanced at him, Rossi reached over and nudged his leg. "Aaron?"

Hotch looked at him and it was obvious he hadn't heard anything Rossi said. "What?"

Rossi mentally cringed. He had an idea what was bothering his Unit Chief and he didn't like it one bit. "You ok?"

When Hotch's hand went to his throat and he swallowed, Rossi's heart ached. Hotch shook his head. "Did you see them? He made them wear a collar," he offered so quietly that Rossi had to lean a little closer to hear him.

Rossi sighed. "Yeah. I noticed that," is all he said as the image of Hotch walking up the steps out of Green's dungeon came to mind. It was clear by the massive bruises and cuts on Hotch's neck that Green had done the same thing to him. He put a hand on Hotch's shoulder. "If you need to step out on this. . ."

Hotch shook his head. "No! There are six victims and there could possibly be two unsubs. I need to. . ."

"And we can handle it, Aaron."

Hotch took a deep breath as he pulled into a parking space and then looked at the man who had always supported him. "I know that, but I'm alright. Really."

Rossi studied him, not sure if he believed him or not.

"It's just. . ." He took another deep breath. "Sometimes little things like that bring pieces of it back. I would think after all this time. . ."

Rossi squeezed his shoulder. "There's no shame in that, Aaron. You can't control what triggers it," Rossi offered softly.

Hotch nodded as he focused on the steering wheel in front of him. "For a second, I actually felt that cold metal around my neck again."

Rossi leaned over and put his arm around Hotch's shoulders and pulled him into a one armed hug. "I'm so sorry, Aaron. I hate what that bitch did to you, and while I can't take that away, I. . . we can do this without you. You don't need the constant reminders dredging up horrible memories when you've worked so hard to get passed them."

Hotch shook his head and then locked eyes with him. "I appreciate that you're concerned, Dave. Really I do, but I want to solve this case. Putting this son of a bitch away will ensure that someone else won't have to feel a collar around their neck."

Rossi saw the determination in Hotch's eyes and he smiled. "Ok then," he started as he reached for the handle. "Let's go get him."

Hotch nodded and got out.

XXX

The whole team was in a foul mood after they each brought up what they'd learned. The four women couldn't provide any physical description of their attacker because he had put a hood type bag over their heads. They all did agree on the fact that they thought the man was bigger and he had a deep voice. He had beaten them and even stabbed them, but the team knew the stab wounds were just to cause pain and not to kill because he never went that deep and never hit anything vital. That made Reid speculate up that maybe their unsub was connected the medical field.

The unsub had also drugged one of them. She had the horrible experience of regaining consciousness while being assaulted. Even though he'd deviated from his usual MO, they knew it was the same man because everything else matched.

The crime scenes offered no clues as to who their unsub was either because they weren't actually the places of the attacks. The man had taken the women somewhere to carry out his attack, they think by van or something, and then dropped them off somewhere else. They had no idea where the real crime scenes were.

When Hotch and Rossi told them about the bodies at the morgue, the team's moods darkened even more. Morgan slammed a fist down onto the table. "You mean he's going around and raping these women and when he finds one he likes, he decides to keep her?"

"Sort of like test driving them?" Mack asked as the horror of the situation made her cheeks lose their color.

"We don't know that for sure, but it makes sense," Rossi offered and then rubbed his eyes.

Hotch took a deep breath. "Let's call it a night. The ME and the doctors will have a few more results for us in the morning and we'll have a better idea of where to go from here," he told them as he packed up his briefcase. It had been a long, bad day, and it was getting worse by the minute, and Hotch knew they needed to try and get some sleep.

They all nodded and grabbed their stuff.

XXX

After his shower, Hotch called Kahlan. It was already late, but he knew she'd be waiting.

"Hey, Hun," she offered as soon as the call connected.

He smiled in spite of everything. The obvious concern in just those two words reminded him how much she loved him. "Dave called you."

"Of course he did. You ok?"

He took a deep breath. "Yeah. I think so."

"You know you can call me any time, Aaron."

"You mean like if I wake up from a nightmare?" he joked but inside he cringed because he knew a nightmare was a really good possibility after the day he'd had.

"Of course or if you can't sleep and want to have phone sex," she offered lightly.

He laughed. "Jesus, Babe!"

"What? That would take your mind off your case!"

"You think?" he asked and then smiled again knowing she was just saying that to lighten his mood, and it was working. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Hun. Try to get some sleep. You know you all will solve it."

"Yes, yes we will," he offered. "Goodnight, Babe."

"Goodnight, Aaron."

He put his phone down and climbed into bed. He shook his head. _Phone sex._ He chuckled. _She's crazy, that's all there is to it._

XXX

Hotch awoke the next morning and smiled. He had actually slept well. Apparently thinking about phone sex with his wife while he dozed off had kept the nightmares at bay. He got dressed and then met the team down in the hotel's room where they were offering breakfast. He noticed none of them were eating a lot, and he couldn't blame them. Even though his mind had let him sleep, the case was already bothering him again. He made himself a cup of coffee and joined Rossi. When he noticed Rossi studying him, he gave him a small smile. "I'm fine."

Rossi shoved a small muffin over to him. "Good, but you're still going to eat that."

Hotch huffed but knew Rossi was not going to give up. "Fine," he conceded and took a bite.

XXX

By mid-morning, the ME assured them that the same weapon had been used on all six victims and by late afternoon, they had their first break. JJ ran the women through a cognitive interview of their time in the unsub's vehicle, and one was able to determine that he'd taken her out of the city towards the airport because she could hear planes taking off and landing. That led all of the locals to focus their search around there, and by evening, they'd found the attack site.

As the team profiled the scene, the CS Unit collected any and all evidence. Hotch ordered a rush on the tests for fingerprints because even though the doctors and the ME had matched the DNA traces left on all of the victims, they had no idea who the DNA belonged to. Not only were they in a hurry to find the man and put a stop to his attacks, Garcia had found two more missing women who fit the unsub's victimology: between twenty and twenty-five years of age, long hair, well built and single.

XXX

By the time Hotch called an end to their day, they hadn't gotten anymore new information, and they were all pissed. Knowing two women could be suffering what the dead women had suffered made all of them want to keep going. Hotch knew, though, that they had to get some sleep or they would never be able to do their jobs well enough to actually catch their guy.

Once he was in his room, Hotch went over the case files again as he sipped on another coffee. He took a deep breath. _Come on, Hotchner! There is something here that points us in the right direction!_ He ran a hand down his face and read the files again.

Before he knew it, his coffee was long gone and it was after one in the morning. He rubbed his eyes. _Damn it, Hotchner! You couldn't even follow your own orders?_ He got up and stretched his back out. Sitting in the little chair had stiffened him up without him even realizing it. He sighed heavily and grabbed his clothes to go take his shower when his phone vibrated.

He took it out of his pocket and winced. "Hey, Babe," he tried to sound as innocent as possible.

"Stop rereading your case files and get some sleep, Aaron."

"How do you know I'm reading my case files?" he asked with a smile. _She knows me so well._

She huffed. "What else would you be doing two and a half hours after everyone else has gone to bed?"

He licked his lips. "Sorry. It's just that I know there is something here, but I can't seem to see it."

"And you won't, not tonight. You know your brain works better when you let it work things out on its own. Stop trying to force it."

He sighed. "I know, but I really don't think I'll be able to sleep anyway."

He sounded so deflated that she sighed. "Have you taken your shower yet?"

"No. I was getting ready to when you called."

"Take your shower and call me back," she ordered.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Now who's being a bully?"

She laughed. "A woman has to do what a woman has to do."

He smiled. "Alright. I'll call you back in a few."

"Yep."

He frowned at his phone as he put it down on the table. _I really hope she wasn't serious about the phone sex thing._ He shook his head and went to the bathroom.

Once he was done, he felt a little better, but he still had the horrible feeling he wouldn't be able to sleep. He just couldn't get his mind to turn his case off. He shook his head and picked up his phone. "I'm clean," he offered as soon as the call connected.

She giggled. "Good."

He frowned. "And why did you want me to call you back?"

She giggled again. "I think I might be able to help you relax some."

"Babe. . . I really don't feel. . ."

"Shut up and listen to me for a second," she cut in.

"Alright. Sorry."

"Go to your bag," she instructed.

He frowned but did as he was told. "Ok."

"In the small zipper on the left."

"Yeah," he drew out as he opened the pocket.

"Take out what's in there."

He did and frowned even more as he held up a plastic bag with something in it. He wedged his phone between his shoulder and head and opened it. As soon as he realized what it was, he smiled. "A pillow case?"

She giggled. "I know I sleep better when I sleep on your pillow. You can put it on the extra pillow and pretend you're snuggled up to me. Maybe that will help you sleep."

He brought it up to his face and inhaled her scent, and he knew that was why it had been sealed in a bag. His dimples emerged. "God I love you."

"I love you, too, Hun. Try to relax."

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight, Babe."

"Goodnight, Hun," she offered and ended the call.

He shook his head as he smiled and put his phone down. After he put the pillow case on the extra pillow, he laid down and hugged it to his chest, and he was out within moments.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Hotch moaned as his alarm went off. He gave the alarm clock a dirty look as he smacked it into silence. He took a deep breath and then smiled when he noticed that the pillow with Kahlan's pillowcase was still embraced in his left arm. _Thanks, Babe._ He threw the covers off, sat up, and ran his hands down his face.

After a few seconds, his head snapped to the case file still on the little desk and he jumped up and picked it up. He flipped through a couple pages and a small smile came to his lips. _Got you!_ He hurried up and got dressed and then went down to meet the team. They all picked up on his restless state so they ate quickly knowing he wanted to discuss something but couldn't do it in the hotel.

Once they were all outside, Rossi pulled on Hotch's arm. "You figured something out." It wasn't a question and they all looked at him.

"Mary Sullivan thought she smelled gas while she was in the vehicle," Hotch started.

"Yeah. He could have just filled it up or something," Morgan offered.

"But Stacey Rivers thought she smelled the outdoors," Hotch led.

"There are plenty of places around the airport with lots of trees and such," Reid offered.

Hotch shook his head. "What's the one thing people most people associate with the outdoors?"

"Grass?" Mack asked. "Even people in the city have lawns."

Rossi's brows furrowed for a second and then he smiled. "He works for a lawn care business."

Hotch nodded. "And he has a van or other big vehicle."

"And those types of workers at the airport wouldn't have been fingerprinted like all of those who work around the planes," JJ offered as she, too, smiled.

Morgan took out his phone. "Baby Girl can get us a list by the time we get to the station."

XXX

By lunchtime, they had narrowed down the list of lawn care workers at the airport to three. By evening, they had scratched two of those men off their list after interviewing them. They both had airtight alibies, but the third man on the list couldn't be found. William Booth hadn't even showed up for work that day, but after interviewing his coworkers and such, the team was sure he was their unsub. They just had to find him.

Once Garcia ran his name through all of her programs, she found a house that had belonged to Booth's grandparents. The house was about thirty minutes away from the city and secluded enough for him to use it in his demented schemes. As the team suited up and headed out, she got a satellite pointed at it.

By the time they got to the house, Booth's work van could be seen next to it, so they all stopped their vehicles far enough away that Booth wouldn't be able to hear them approaching. They didn't want to give the man a reason to kill the women they thought he was holding prisoner.

Once Hotch spilt his team and the local police up to cover both entrances of the house and the big barn, they drew their weapons and headed out into the dark. Rossi and Hotch took the back door with three police officers, JJ and Reid took the front door with four officers, and Mack and Morgan took the barn with another four officers. They used their comm links and they all breached their doors in unison.

"Clear," was yelled as the two groups in the house made their way through, and with each new room, Hotch's heart sank a little more because he started to think that the women wouldn't be found like they'd thought. Before Hotch and his group could even make their way through half of the house, though, most of them flinched when gunshots echoed from the outside. Hotch shook his head. _Damn it!_ He wanted to key his mic and make sure his team was alright, but he knew he had to concentrate on his part of the raid.

Rossi called his name quietly and Hotch slid to a stop. Rossi had a door open and the smell that wafted out of it made Hotch cringe. They all knew the horrid smell was that of rotting flesh. Hotch shook his head and made to go down the stairs that had been hidden by the door, but Rossi grabbed his arm, clearly worried about how going down into the basement would affect the younger man.

"I'll be fine," Hotch insisted through clenched teeth and started down.

Rossi sighed and started down after him. _You better be!_ He hurried and made sure he stayed as close to Hotch as he could.

The unfinished basement opened into a large room, and the blood stains and piles of what were probably pieces of human flesh attested to the carnage that Booth had delivered on his victims. That room had two doors leading off of it at the other end, so Hotch motioned to the right door as he made his way to the left. Rossi snorted, but went to the door with an officer behind him. He pulled the door open and flinched when he heard a scream. Seeing his room empty, he turned and ran for the other.

He took a deep breath when he saw Hotch kneeling down on the floor with a woman's arms wrapped around his chest. The woman was crying loudly, but Rossi was sure it was relief that was driving her tears.

"Shhhh," Hotch offered quietly as he held her. "You're safe now. We got you," he assured her.

Rossi pat an officer on the back and he nodded and took the other officers to finish checking the rest of the house.

Once the woman, Maggie Jonson, calmed down a little, she pulled back from Hotch and looked at the man who had held her. "I thought. . . I thought you were him coming back," she confessed and started crying again.

Hotch pulled her back to his chest. "We're going to get you out of here."

"Booth is down, and. . . Trisha Hadley didn't make it," came Mack's voice over the comm link.

Rossi placed a gentle hand on Maggie's back. "He will never hurt you again."

She sniffed and pulled back as JJ and Reid came running into the room.

"It's ok!" Hotch assured her when she flinched back. "They're with us."

She nodded and wiped her face. "Is it really over?"

JJ nodded. "He's dead. You never have to worry about him again," she assured her as she knelt down next to her, too.

The poor woman was only wearing a tattered shirt and ripped underwear and it was obvious that Booth had tortured her and they all figured that he had raped her several times, too. Reid licked his lips. "I'll go see if one of the locals has some bolt cutters or something," he offered as he turned towards the door. Maggie was hooked to the floor by chains padlocked to shackles on her wrists and a collar on her neck.

"It's alright, Reid. I got this," Hotch told him as he reached for his wallet.

Reid turned back and shared a strange look with Rossi. When Hotch pulled two thin, metal tools out of his billfold, the shock was evident on Reid's face, but Rossi smiled.

"Really, Hotch?" Rossi asked as Hotch set his wallet down and started in on the padlock at the woman's neck.

Hotch shrugged. "What? Kahlan taught me." JJ and Rossi laughed as Reid shook his head. Hotch looked at Maggie. "Although, I do have to admit that I'm not nearly as fast as she is at picking a lock, but I promise I will get this off of you."

She nodded and then stilled so Hotch could work the lock.

He had all three locks off within minutes and they helped Maggie out of the basement and to a waiting ambulance. Once it took off, Rossi put an arm around Hotch's shoulder. "I would have never thought SSA Hotchner would ever pick a lock."

Hotch ducked his head a little. "Sometimes, unorthodox skills are needed to get the job done."

Rossi smiled proudly. _And getting that collar off Maggie probably helped you almost as much as it helped her._

XXX

Morgan and Mack had breached the barn and actually interrupted Booth having sex with Trisha Hadley. He took off running and Morgan chased him, but Booth turned and shot at him. Morgan ducked into a horse stall, and Mack dropped the man out with one shot. After checking the man and finding him dead, they ran back to check on Trisha and were appalled to realize that Trisha was dead and had been dead for a couple days at least.

Before Morgan could even say anything, Mack turned and her stomach emptied its contents. She had seen some disturbing stuff in her time with the BAU, but necrophilia was something she could have happily lived without ever seeing. The way she squirmed when she straightened back up, Morgan could tell her skin was crawling. He put his arm around her shoulder and led her towards the door. "Come on. I think that warrants a stiff drink."

"Really?" she croaked and let him steer her as she fought to stop herself from heaving again.

"What?"

"You had to say 'stiff' drink?"

He just smiled as he walked, and she wasn't sure if he'd done it on purpose or not.

XXX

It was after two in the morning by the time the team had gotten back to the hotel, and Hotch immediately went to the shower because he was almost as filthy as Maggie had been from her clinging to him and after hearing about Booth and what happened in the barn, he felt just as dirty on the inside. He braced one hand on the wall and hung his head under the stream to let the hot water run over him.

He took a deep breath. He wasn't sure why he wasn't in a better mood. They'd saved one woman and got the bad guy, but he just couldn't pull himself out of the numb hole he felt himself in. He had felt a spark of pride when he picked the locks that freed Maggie, but the longer he was around the house and the barn, the worse he was feeling. He shook his head. _Just finish your damn shower, Hotchner, and go to bed. You'll feel better once you get some sleep._ He grabbed the soap and a washcloth and tried to focus on getting clean.

Once he was done, he flopped down on the bed and pulled the pillow that smelled like his wife to his chest. He inhaled deeply, but even that didn't help so he put it back down and picked up his phone. _Maybe hearing her voice will help._

"Hey, Babe," he offered once she answered. He could tell she hadn't been asleep and he cringed because he knew she'd been waiting up to hear from him.

"Hey, Hun, are you getting ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah. I just got done with my shower."

"What's wrong?" she asked because she could tell by his tone that he wasn't doing well.

He sighed heavily. "I don't know, to tell you the truth."

"You're not hurt, are you?" She didn't think he was, but she had to make sure.

"No. We're all good."

"Dave told me about what you did with the locks. I bet you shocked them all."

"You should have seen Morgan's face when Reid told him."

She giggled. "I bet." After he was silent for a few seconds, she sighed. "I wish I was there with you."

"Me, too."

"You're thinking about Michigan, aren't you?" she asked tenderly and when she heard him swallow, she knew she was right. "You saved that woman, Aaron."

"I know. . . it's just. . . She was suffering some of the same shit I did."

"And you saved her. She gets to go back to her family and friends because you all are amazing at your jobs."

"I know. . . but I can't shake this. . . this. . ." He sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I think I do. Is Dave still up?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Would you be opposed to him sharing a room with you tonight?"

"What? He doesn't need. . ."

"She was alone, wasn't she?"

Hotch's brows furrowed. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with Dave?"

Kahlan took a deep breath. "I don't think you need to be alone tonight, Aaron."

His eyes darted around as he searched inwardly. _My God, she's right. That's it. I feel alone._

"Hun?"

"Kind of pathetic, don't you think?"

She could hear the shame seep into his voice. "No, Aaron. It's not pathetic. You almost died, alone, in that fucking basement. There's no shame in needing a little comfort now and then. You went through hell, and if Dave being in the same room as you makes you feel a little better then so be it!"

He took a deep breath as he ran his hand down his face.

"I'll call him if you won't."

"Alright, Kahlan. I'll go see if he's still up."

"Wake him up, if not."

"Babe. . ."

"You know he will be pissed in the morning when he finds out you didn't wake him up!"

_I notice she didn't say 'if' he finds out._ "Alright, Babe. You're right. I think I do need some company tonight."

"And you know it makes him feel good to comfort you, so if you have to tell that damn ego of yours that you're doing it for Dave, then do it."

He chuckled. "Yeah. This case was a little disturbing to us all. Maybe he does need to be comforted, too."

She smiled. "Then I will let you go. Let me know when you guys are headed back."

"I will. Thanks, Babe. You always know what to do to make me feel better."

"Of course I do. You're my man and it's my job to know these things, just like you always know what to do for me. It's called being soulmates. I believe you pointed that out before."

He actually smiled. "Yep. Goodnight, Babe. I love you."

"I love you, too, Hun," she assured him and then ended the call.

He took a deep breath and text Rossi. 'I know you have a bottle in your bag. You should bring it and then just crash here tonight.' He knew Rossi would read between the lines, but that was alright because he knew Rossi would understand and never judge him for it.

'Be right there.' Rossi text back and then a few seconds later, there was a soft knock on the door.

Hotch opened it and Rossi gave him a big smile as he held up two cups in one hand and a bottle of scotch in the other. "Thank you," he told him as he went through the door. He was already in his pajamas.

"For what?" Hotch asked him with furrowed brows.

"For saving me. You know how much I hate to drink alone!"

Hotch chuckled and shook his head.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Hotch awoke with a groan. His head was pounding, and after his eyes finally focused, he saw the empty scotch bottle mocking him from the little table in between the two beds. He ran a hand down his face. _Jesus. I can't believe we drank it all._ He threw the covers back and swung his legs over the side as he sat up. The pounding in his head quadrupled and he had to lean his head down in between his knees as nausea hit him in waves. _You drank way too much after eating way too little. You are an idiot, Hotchner!_

After a few deep breaths, he eased himself back up into a sitting position. When the room didn't spin, he forced himself to stand and turned to see Rossi still sleeping peacefully. He huffed and made his way to the bathroom hoping a quick shower would help him feel more awake and less hung over.

It worked a little. Once he was dressed, he walked over and kicked the other bed. "Get your ass up," he urged.

Rossi reached up and rubbed his eyes and then smiled at Hotch. "Good morning."

Hotch huffed and flopped down into the chair to put his shoes on. "What's so good about it?"

Rossi sat up and studied him. "Well, if you hadn't of drank three-fourths of a bottle of scotch, you might be able to smile, too." Hotch locked eyes with him and Rossi shrugged. "I only had two cups."

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why would you ever let me drink that much?"

Rossi went to him and squeezed his shoulder. "You needed it, and now you need to eat."

Hotch groaned. "Please don't mention food."

Rossi chuckled and grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom. "Some nice, greasy, bacon and eggs will do wonders for you, Aaron. Just you wait and see."

Hotch sighed as he cringed. He wasn't sure which was worse: the thundering herd galloping its way through his head or the acid charged hurricane tearing through his gut. A small smile made its way to his lips, though, as his eyes trailed to the closed bathroom door. He couldn't remember anything of the night after Rossi had shown up, but he considered that a good thing. _Thanks, Dave._

XXX

After Rossi had forced him to eat a plateful of eggs, bacon, and toast, Hotch had to admit he did feel better. When he saw Mack rubbing her temples, Morgan being a little too subdued, JJ taking headache pills, and Reid scarfing down enough food for a man twice his size, he mentally smiled. _Apparently I'm not the only one who let a little liquid drown the day away._

Rossi's smug smile and loud comments had the whole team begging him to stop, but that just made him worse. By the time they were all done with breakfast, though, they were all the back to their usual selves and they headed to the station to wrap up the horrible case so they could head back home.

XXX

Once Hotch was settled on the jet, he text Kahlan to let her know and she reminded him that the boys had an away football game. He looked at his watch and cringed because he knew he would never be home in time to go with her to see it. 'That's right. Sorry. Tell the boys I said good luck.'

'I will, and there will be a plate for you in the fridge and it better be gone by the time we get home.'

He huffed.

'And I will check the trash!'

He chuckled. 'Then I guess I better eat if I know what's good for me, huh?'

' '

'I'll see you when you get back. Love you.'

'Love you, too, Hun. Don't stay at your office all night either!'

'Yes, Ma'am.'

XXX

Hotch was about to head up to bed when he finally heard Kahlan's car in the drive. He opened the door with a smile on his face, but he quickly lost it. "Aww, let me have her," he offered as he reached to take a sleeping Joey out of Kahlan's arms.

"Careful, she's soaked. She needs to be woken up so she can take a bath."

Hotch nodded as he stepped back to allow the rest of the family to enter as he adjusted Joey in his arms. A little laugh escaped him. "She's not the only one soaked. You look like a drowned rat."

"It was pouring the whole game!" she insisted as she pealed her coat off.

Jack and Wyatt shared a grin. They were both happily dry because of showering and changing after the game. "And Mom forgot the umbrellas," Jack pointed out as he sat his bag down.

"I don't think so! Get that mud covered stuff to the laundry room!" Kahlan insisted.

"Sorry," Jack offered as he grabbed both of the boys' bags and headed toward the washing machine.

"You get Joey in the tub and I'll start their uniforms," Hotch offered as he started up the stairs.

Kahlan nodded as she followed him. "And you can throw mine and Joe's clothes. . . Aaachoooo. . . in as soon as they're done."

"Bless you!" Wyatt called up from the bottom of the steps. "And she's been doing that the whole way home," he informed his father.

Hotch took a deep breath. "Wyatt can put their clothes in the wash, I'll give Joe a bath, and you can take a shower."

"No. I'm fine," she tried as she went into their room and started taking off the wet clothes. "I'll be good as soon as I get something dry on." The statement wasn't delivered with much authority with the nasty cough that followed it.

"Wyatt! Can yo. . ."

"Yes, Dad. I can put our uniforms in the washer and Jack will put on the kettle."

Hotch looked down at him and smiled his thanks and then looked back at his wife. "We got this covered. Jump in a hot shower."

She sneezed again and then nodded. "Fine, but I am not getting sick!"

_Sure you're not, Babe. Sure you're not. _Hotch took Joey to her room to wake her up and get her into her tub.

When Hotch was halfway through helping Joey get undressed, he realized she was freezing. "That was some cold rain, huh?"

She nodded as she pealed her socks off and then sneezed. Hotch cringed. _No! Not both of my girls sick at the same time!_ Once she was undressed, she was shivering. Hotch picked her up and took her to her bathroom. "Come on, Angel. Daddy has a nice warm tub with your name on it," he told her and then started her down into it.

She pulled her foot back as soon as it touched it though. "Too hot!

He sat her down and reached down and checked the temperature. "No it's not, Sweetheart. It just feels that way cause your feet are cold. Go ahead and get in, I bet it feels really good in just a few moments."

She eyed him. "Promise?"

He leaned down and kissed her wet head. "Promise. It will only feel really warm for a couple minutes. You have to give your body a chance to warm back up."

She took a deep breath and ended up coughing, but she climbed in. After a few moments, she smiled at him. "Thanks, Daddy."

"Yep," he offered as he leaned down and kissed her head again. "But you need to scoot down and get your whole body in it." She nodded and laid back. "You be alright why I go check on Mom?"

She smiled. "Yep." When her smile turned into a cringe, Hotch stopped at looked at her.

"What's wrong, Angel?"

She wilted down into the water even more. "Mommy's more wet than me because she gave me her coat to wear, too."

He reached down and mused her hair. "That's what mommies and daddies do, Angel."

"I know, but I still feel bad that she might get sick."

"Maybe her hot shower will drive any cold bugs away from her," he offered with a smile.

She nodded and he threw a small rubber ducky into the water and it splashed her face which made her smile. "And maybe that duck you've had since you were two will chase the cold bugs away from you."

She giggled. "Go check on Mommy."

"Yes, Ma'am," he told her which elicited another giggle from her as he went out the door.

He found Kahlan already getting dressed. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged as she wiped her nose with a tissue. "My nose in running worse than a leaky faucet, but other than that, I'm good."

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. She raised her brows expecting his opinion knowing he was checking to see if she had a fever or not. He smiled. "Feels alright to me."

She smiled and went to hang up her wet clothes. "Did I hear someone say they were making tea?"

He chuckled. "Jack should have it done by now. You go down and get it while it's hot and I'll get Joe out and dressed."

She smiled. "I would offer to do it, but I'm sure she'd much rather spend time with you since you were gone on a case."

He chuckled. "I can't help it if she loves me more," he joked.

Kahlan huffed and went down stairs.

XXX

Hotch found his whole family at the table; the kids were enjoying hot chocolate with whipped cream and Kahlan was slowly sipping a cup of tea. He sat two things down on the table.

"What's this?" Kahlan asked as she grabbed the box.

"Cold medicine. You and Joey both need to take something."

"Ewwww!" Joey exclaimed as she grabbed the bottle that was obviously a liquid for children. "It's grape flavored."

"It's the only one we have and you will take it," he insisted. When her stare emerged to challenge him, he turned his right back at her as he opened the bottle and poured some in the dosage cup.

Kahlan and the boys kept looking back and forth between them, and after a few seconds, it was clear that neither the young female nor the older male Hotchner wanted to give up. She smiled and tried to hold back the giggle that wanted to escape.

"Mommy!" Joey tried as her eyes never left her father.

"Kahlan!" Hotch put in just as loudly.

And that did it, Kahlan and the boys busted out laughing. "Don't pull me into this!"

"Now, Angelique!" Hotch insisted as he pushed the cup full of medicine towards her and she finally wilted.

When Kahlan giggled again, he turned his stare to her and grabbed a bubble pack of pills, opened them, and held them out for her to take. "Don't think you are getting out of it either!"

She rolled her eyes but took the pills. "Come on, Joe, he's only being a bully because he loves us."

Joey sighed and drank the medicine down. Her face scrunched up in total dislike and she shot her father a dirty look. Hotch chose to ignore that and looked at Kahlan with raised brows. Kahlan sighed and took the pills. "Happy now?"

Hotch smiled and took a drink of his coffee. "Yep."

XXX

When Hotch awoke the next morning, he smiled to see Kahlan already up like usual. _Well, she can't be feeling too bad._ He made his way to the restroom and then downstairs. When a horrible cough echoed up the stairs, he cringed. _Son of a bitch._

When he rounded the corner, he was shocked. Joey was dressed and peacefully eating a bowl of cereal at the island, but both of the boys were at the table and looked absolutely miserable. Wyatt was hunched over in his chair trying to eat a piece of toast and Jack was leaning back in his chair with sweat beaded out on his upper lip and forehead. "Ut-oh," Hotch uttered as he shook his head.

He went to Jack and put the back of his fingers on the young man's forehead. "You have a fever, Buddy."

"They both do," came Kahlan's voice as she came out of the kitchen carrying two mugs. "Drink this. It will help you feel better," she instructed as she gave each of the boys a mug.

Hotch looked at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she told him as she went back to the kitchen and fixed him a cup of coffee. "I guess we should have given the boys some cold medicine last night, too."

Hotch went and gave Joey a kiss. "How are you this morning, Angel."

"I'm good," she offered and then cringed when a sneeze from Wyatt felt like it rattled the house. "Definitely better than the boys," she added with a smile.

"Drink up and go crawl back in bed. There's no way either one of you are going to school today," Kahlan instructed.

"You want me to stay home with them?" Hotch asked her.

She shook her head. "Nah. I think I can handle them."

Jack groaned. "But I have a test in math today."

"And you can make it up the next day you're back. You can't go to school with a fever, Buddy," Hotch told him as he rubbed his shoulders. "Besides, do you want to take the chance and get your friends sick, too?"

He shook his head. "No. I guess not."

Wyatt sneezed again. "I hate getting sick!"

Hotch cringed as he looked at him. The poor boy took after his mother and got sick a few times a year. Jack had inherited most of Hotch's immune system and hardly ever got sick. Joey, on the other hand, couldn't figure who she wanted to take after. One year it was Kahlan and the next it was Hotch, but Hotch hoped that his DNA would win in the end.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

When Hotch text Kahlan to let her know they were headed out to North Carolina, he also asked how the boys were doing.

'Jack still has a fever, and Wyatt is stuffed up so bad that I can't even understand half of what he's saying.'

He cringed. 'I'm sorry I'm not there to help.'

'If this keeps up, I may trade you places.'

He chuckled. 'Maybe it won't take too long.'

'Hopefully not, but either way, I hope the boys are better before you get back.'

'Me, too. I'll call you tonight. Love you.'

'You better! I gave up going to the range for this!'

'Then use your time wisely and work on some of those reviews I know you have piling up.'

'You're an ass!'

He smiled. 'Yep, but you love me.'

'Yes, yes I do. Talk to you later, Hun.'

He chuckled and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Boys feeling any better?" JJ asked him.

Hotch took a deep breath. "No, and I think they're getting worse."

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "They'll be alright."

XXX

The next night, Hotch smiled after talking to the boys; Jack was feeling well enough to go to school the next day and Wyatt was running a close second. His heart sank, though, to find out Joey was already in bed.

"She has a fever," Kahlan told him. "I tried to keep her away from the boys, but she kept sneaking in to check on them," Kahlan confessed.

Hotch cringed. "That doesn't surprise me. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Good. I think we might actually be done tomorrow so hopefully I can come home and relieve you."

"I'm fine, Hun. You worry about your case and I'll worry about the kids."

"Alright. I Love you."

"I love you, too, Hun."

XXX

The next night Hotch's brows furrowed when his call home connected. "You know I love you, Donna, but why are you answering my wife's phone?"

Donna laughed. "Because my stubborn damn sister wouldn't listen to me and take the vitamin C like I suggested and now she is just as sick as Joey."

He sighed. "Really?"

"Yeah. I sent her to bed about an hour ago, but Wyatt's finally ready to go to school in the morning and Joey is feeling better."

Hotch took a deep breath. "That's good to hear. Exactly how sick is Kahlan?"

"Fever, cough, stuffed up, but of course she denies being that sick."

He shook his head. "Well, we wrapped up tonight. I'll be home tomorrow."

"Good, maybe you can make her behave," she added with a laugh.

"Yeah, like anyone could do that."

She laughed again. "I'd wake her up to talk to you, but with all the medicine I had to shove down her throat, I think she'll be out until sometime tomorrow morning."

He chuckled. "That's fine. She needs her sleep. I'd tell you 'thank you' for stepping in and taking care of them but I know you'd hang up on me."

She laughed. "You're right," she agreed and then let him talk to the kids.

XXX

Hotch and the team had the rest of the day and the weekend off once they got home, so Hotch packed up his files and headed home. He stopped by the store and smiled when he opened the door and found Donna and Joey playing Go Fish at the table.

Hotch went up behind his daughter and leaned down and kissed her cheek. "How you felling, Angel?"

She gave him a smile that revealed both dimples. "Much better."

"Oh," Hotch started as he straightened back up. "Then I guess you don't need this, huh?" he asked as he pulled a roll of sweet tarts out of his coat pocket.

Her eyes lit up and she grabbed her favorite candy before he could move it away. "Thank you, Daddy!"

He laughed. "Anything for my Angel."

Donna shook her head as she got up and fixed him a cup of coffee. "And while she has been an angel, your wife has been a devil."

He cringed and looked toward the stairs. "She still in bed?"

Donna nodded. "Yes, and I had to threaten to call mom to get her to stay there." She shook her head. "My whole family sick at one time would be easier to deal with than her!"

He chuckled. "Oh, I know."

She laughed and pulled him into a hug. "Well, good luck. If you need me to come back, just call me."

He smiled. "I will, thank y. . . I'll see you later," he quickly corrected when Donna's eyes fixed on his.

"Yep," she agreed, gave Joey a kiss goodbye, and then left.

Hotch got Joey settled on the couch, made a cup of tea, and then went upstairs. _Into the lion's den._

He smiled when he saw Kahlan sleeping, and he decided to let her be and turned to go back out.

"Aaron?"

He turned back around. "Hey, Babe." He gave her a smile as he advanced to the bed. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

She shook her head as she sat up. "No. I'm sorry. I didn't even realize you were home."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead and was happy to find it only a little warm. "I made you some tea," he offered as he sat down next to her.

She smiled, leaned into him, and took the offered mug. "I missed you."

He wrapped his arm around her. "I missed you, too. How are you feeling?"

She took a deep breath. "Alright. Is Donna still here?"

He smiled. "No, but she assured me she'd be right back if you didn't behave."

She huffed. "I think she's worse than Mom sometimes."

He laughed. "Well, you aren't the easiest person to take care of when you're sick, Babe."

She jabbed her elbow into his ribs.

He pulled away and rubbed the spot. "And that proves it."

She smiled and then pulled him back to her. "Yep, that's me, a big pain in the ass."

"And the ribs!"

She laughed and then coughed. "Don't make me laugh!"

He shook his head. "Are you hungry?"

She took a drink of the tea and then shook her head. "Not really."

"You want to come downstairs and snuggle on the couch?"

That made her smile. "That sounds nice."

He stood up and offered her a hand. "Then come on, Mrs. Hotchner, your cushion awaits."

She laughed again, coughed again, and then smacked him. "I said don't make me laugh!"

He ducked his head. "Sorry."

When they got downstairs, Kahlan saw Joey happily snacking on her candy. She looked at Hotch and shook her head as she sat down.

"What?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

She huffed and shook her head some more.

"You're not jealous, are you?" he asked her with a sly grin, and Joey giggled.

"Maybe," she offered and took a drink of her tea.

He chuckled as his hand went to his pocket. "Like I could get one of my girls something and not the other," he defended himself and held up roll of cinnamon candy.

Her eyes lit up as much as Joey's had and she took the candy as she leaned over to give him a kiss. "I love you."

He wrapped his arm around her. "I love you, too, Babe."

She smiled, put one of the candies in her mouth, and settled against him for a nice relaxing day of watching TV.

XXX

Saturday found the Hotchners spending time together and them all trying to take care of Kahlan. She spent most of the day shooing them away from her and insisted that she was fine. When she tried to make dinner, Hotch forced her out of the kitchen so he and Joey could make lasagna. She went back to the couch as she shook her head. _He is the most stubborn man on the face of this planet!_ She smiled when she heard Joey giggling. _But God help me, I love him so much!_

XXX

Sunday was a busy day for the Hotchners because they were getting everything ready for Joey's birthday party. They were having it a day early so they could have it on the weekend, and she had invited several of her friends to celebrate with most of the extended family. By three in the afternoon, laughter filled the back yard as both kids and adults ran around playing in the uncommonly warm fall day.

Hotch reached into the cooler to dig a soda out from under all of the juice pouches and as he stood up, his eyes connected with Seth's. Hotch couldn't help it, his stare immediately made an appearance, and Seth was frozen on the spot.

Kahlan walked out onto the deck and saw what he was doing. "Aaron!" she yelled as she smacked his chest.

He shook his head and looked at her with questioning eyes. "What?"

"I thought you liked Seth?"

He half shrugged, half nodded. "I do."

Her shock was obvious. "Then why were you scaring the poor boy?"

He looked hurt. "I wasn't!"

"You almost made him piss his pants! Leave him alone!" she insisted as she pulled him towards the picnic table. "Joey likes him."

"I know," Hotch offered dryly as his eyes scanned the yard. Seth had run over to the far corner and was hiding behind one of the trees. Hotch smiled mentally. _Gotta keep him on his toes._

Kahlan sighed and slowly shook her head as she watched her husband. _I'm sorry, Joey, but it's only going to get worse as you grow._

XXX

Later, when Hotch was turning the hotdogs on the grill, Rossi came over to him. Hotch gave him a smile.

Rossi returned the smile but leaned in close to him. "What's going on with the boys?"

Hotch's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Rossi took a deep breath and looked around to make sure no one was within earshot. "I just heard Wyatt tell Jack to shut up and mind his own business."

"What?!"

Rossi shrugged. "And then Wyatt stomped off and went inside as Jack shook his head."

Hotch took a deep breath. "And yet I thought they were getting along again." He knew he'd have to find out what was going on, but he knew he couldn't do it in the middle of Joey's party.

Rossi sighed. "I know they're bound to have their problems, they are teenage boys and brothers to boot, but I got the feeling that Jack's worried."

Hotch nodded. "Yeah. I got that feeling before." He turned the hotdogs as his eyes darted around. "We'll talk to them tonight."

Rossi squeezed his shoulder. "If you need a referee, I'm just a phone call away."

Hotch's eyes cut to him. "Thanks, Dave."

Rossi chuckled. "Anytime, Aaron."

Hotch shook his head. "Shut up and get the plate for these. The kids can start eating."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

A little while after eating, Joey fished off her party with cake and ice cream. Once everyone was gone, Hotch and Jack came in from the backyard after finishing cleaning up and overheard Wyatt asking Kahlan if he could stay after school the next day to work on a project. Jack huffed and continued towards the garage with a bag of trash.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Wyatt asked as he took a step out of the kitchen. Kahlan shot Hotch a look; it was obvious Jack's nonverbal had made Wyatt mad, but before either of them could say anything, Jack dropped the bag and turned back to them.

"Why don't you tell them the real reason you want to stay after school."

"Excuse me?!" Wyatt yelled and took a step towards him as his hands balled into fists.

Kahlan put a hand to his chest to stop his advancement. "What's going on, Guys?"

"Nothing!" Wyatt tried as he shot Jack a look.

Hotch looked to back and forth between them and took a deep breath. "Take the trash out, Jack, and then I want the both of you at the table."

Wyatt shook his head and flopped down into his chair as Jack went to the garage. Kahlan pulled Hotch into the kitchen. "What the hell?" she whispered.

Hotch shrugged. "I don't know. Dave overheard Wyatt yelling at Jack earlier, though."

She sighed. "Sorry. I didn't realize they were having another problem."

Hotch shook his head. "I don't think the original problem ever fully resolved itself. I think they just tried harder to keep it from us."

She cringed, and when they heard Jack come back in, they made their way to the table. Before either one of them could say anything. Kahlan held up her hand and turned her head away from them. "Bath time, Joe."

They heard a snort come from the basement steps. "Man! That's not fair!" she exclaimed as she came around the top of the basement steps.

"Angelique," Hotch added when she paused.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I miss all the excitement," she offered and went up the stairs to her bedroom.

Hotch shook his head and then fixed Wyatt with a look. "Exactly what are you wanting to do after school?"

Wyatt's jaw dropped for a second as he stared at his father. "What? I said I need to work on a project."

Jack rolled his eyes, and Kahlan looked at him. "You think there's another reason, Jack?"

"I know there's another reason! He's staying after because he wants to spend time with Lilith!"

Kahlan and Hotch shared a look. "Lilith?" Hotch asked.

"It's Lilly, and she's my lab partner in Biology!" Wyatt quickly put in with a look to his brother. "I kind of have to spend time with her to work on our project!"

"And we both know it's more than that, don't we, Wyatt?" Jack asked him as he fixed him with a look.

"Don't do it, Jack!" Wyatt ordered as his hand balled into a fist again.

Hotch and Kahlan shared another look. It was very clear that Lilly was more than just a lab partner. She took a deep breath. "And you couldn't just tell us you want to spend time with a girl? We've never stopped Jack from spending time with Sarah, why would you. . ."

"Don't compare her to Sarah!" Jack yelled. "Sarah is nothing like her!"

Hotch's brows furrowed as he looked back and forth between the two. "There's a problem with Lilly?"

"No!" Wyatt put in before Jack could open his mouth.

Hotch took a deep breath. "Jack? Do you have a problem with Lilly?" Hotch couldn't understand it, Jack was normally so easy going that no one bothered him.

Wyatt suddenly lost all of his anger and his eyes begged his brother. "Please, Jack."

Jack shook his head, though. "No, Wyatt. I'm tired of it and I'm not going to hide it anymore!"

The hurt in Wyatt's eyes made Kahlan's heart break a little. She tried to swallow the lump that was forming. "Hide what?"

Wyatt huffed, shook his head, and then dropped his head into his hand.

Hotch and Kahlan both looked at Jack. "Jack?" Hotch led.

Wyatt straightened back up and gave his brother a dirty look. "Jack doesn't like Lilly cause she's not like the other girls, but he doesn't know her so his opinion doesn't count!"

"Not like the other girls?" Kahlan asked as she looked back and forth between the two boys.

Jack pulled out his phone and quickly went through it. "She's a freak," he insisted as he handed the phone to Kahlan.

"You took a picture of her?!" Wyatt asked as he stood up.

"Sit down," Hotch instructed, and Wyatt slammed himself back down as Hotch looked at Kahlan. He knew she was trying to hide her reaction to the picture but her shock was plain to him. She licked her lips and handed the phone to Hotch. His brows rose involuntarily.

"And that's why I didn't say anything! I knew you all wouldn't approve!" Wyatt defended himself as Hotch and Kahlan shared a look. Hotch went to open his mouth but shut it again as he looked back at the picture. He thought the girl could have been pretty; but with all of the dark makeup, facial piercings, chains, collars and such she was wearing he couldn't be sure.

"So she's goth?" Kahlan asked once she found her voice again.

"To the extreme," Jack clarified.

Hotch ran a hand down his face and then looked at his oldest son. "Wyatt, I'm sorry, but I have to admit that was something I was not expecting, but you can't actually think that your mother and I would ever judge someone based entirely on their looks could you?"

Wyatt looked back and forth between the two and lost some of the anger that was keeping him tense. "Yes, she does look a little strange, and when I first got paired with her, I had the same horrible thoughts about her that everyone else in school does." He sat up straighter. "But once I got to talking with her, once I got to actually know her. . . She's smart, she's funny, she's interesting. . ." He gave Jack a hard look. "And yes, I like her!"

Kahlan looked at all of her men and her brows furrowed. "But Jack wouldn't judge someone on just looks either." Jack's eyes cut to her and he sank into his seat a little. "What does Lilly do that has you so against her, Jack?"

Wyatt shot Jack a threatening look.

"Answer your mother, Jack," Hotch insisted as he watched both of the boys.

Jack sat up straighter. "Lilly and her little group of freak friends are the biggest blazers in school."

Wyatt went to open his mouth but Kahlan's hand shot up and stalled him. She looked at Hotch and could tell he had no idea what Jack was talking about either. "Blazers?"

Jack shrugged "Stoners, pot heads, I don't know what you would call them."

Hotch and Kahlan's head both snapped to Wyatt, but Kahlan spoke up first. "She does drugs?!" The shock in her tone couldn't be missed.

Wyatt closed his eyes as he shook his head. "She doesn't do that anymore," he uttered as his eyes slowly opened and focused on his mother.

"Yeah, right!" Jack insisted.

Wyatt slammed his hands down onto the table as he stood up and fixed Jack with a look. "How would you know? You don't even talk to her!"

"She has to be still doing them! Why else would you have started?" Jack asked as he, too, stood up angrily.

Hotch's eyes locked with Kahlan and he could tell she was beyond stunned. He took a deep breath. "Sit down, both of you," Hotch instructed quietly.

They both shared a look and then slowly lowered themselves into their chairs. Kahlan took a calming breath and looked at Jack. "That's a pretty serious accusation, Jack. Are you sure that your brother is smoking weed?"

Wyatt's jaw dropped. "Mom!"

She held up her hand without even looking at him as her eyes stayed locked with Jack's. "How do you know, Jack?"

Jack shifted under the scrutiny and shot a look to his brother. The betrayal Wyatt felt was written all over his face. "We went to get a drink out of the machine last week, after school. When Wyatt brought his money out of his pocket a joint fell to the ground. He picked it up really quickly but I saw it."

Wyatt laughed. "You don't know what you're talking about! I told you earlier that I wasn't! Why don't you believe me?"

"Cause you've changed, Wy! You won't even go skating with me anymore!"

"Oh?! You mean you're feeling a little left out? Sort of like how I felt when you first started seeing Sarah? It doesn't feel so good does it?"

"This isn't about Sarah! This is about you, Lilly, and her friends! I saw you put a joint in your pocket this morning, too! I could understand you liking a girl and making different friends, but when they get you to do stupid things, then you don't need them as friends!"

Wyatt shook his head and looked away from the table.

"Empty your pockets," Kahlan demanded, and her quiet tone attested to the anger she was feeling.

"What?!" Wyatt yelled as he looked at her. "But. . ."

"Empty your pockets!"

"I don't do drugs! I know what they do to a person and I would never do anything to disappoint either of you!" he insisted as he looked back and forth between his mother and father. Hotch wanted to say something, but he had the feeling he needed to let mother and son work it out, so he looked at Kahlan.

"Then prove it. Empty your pockets!" Kahlan commanded.

Blue eyes that were a mirror of each other stayed locked for a few seconds and he deflated. "Why? What have I ever done to make you believe him over me?" he asked as a tear fell from his eye.

"Wyatt Christopher!"

He shook his head as he stood up and pulled everything out of his pockets and slammed it down on the table. Hotch's breath hitched in his chest when he saw a small, twisted up, roll of paper settle on the table along with several coins, a mashed up piece of gum, a few waded up bills, his wallet, his phone, and a lot of pocket lint.

"See!" Jack yelled as he pointed at the joint. "Lily can't be a good person if she got you into that!"

Wyatt sat back down and let his head hang. "Lilly used to smoke weed and she even tried a few other harder, drugs. After we got to be friends, and I was really starting to like her, she started to like me, too, and she asked me out." He took a deep breath. "But I told her no." He looked up at his mother. "I told her that if she wanted me as her boyfriend, that she'd have to stop, that she'd have to give up drugs because that was the one thing I couldn't handle."

"Then what is that?" Jack wanted to know as he pointed at the joint lying on the table. "Are you just holding it for her while she decides?"

"Enough, Jack!" Hotch put in as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Wyatt's eyes locked with Jack's as he reached for it. "This, Jack, is a gift from Lilly," he started as he grabbed it and started to unroll it. "It's sad that you just assumed it was actually a joint and didn't ask me what it was because I would have told you," he continued as he pulled at the paper that had obviously been in his pocket for some time. Once he got it fully open, he turned it to Jack and then his parents. "This is Lilly's promise to me that she had given up drugs because she loves me and wants to be with me." The paper was full of writing, very tiny, elegant writing. "She rolled it up like a joint as a joke, and I decided to keep it with me as a reminder of exactly how much I must mean to her." He took a deep breath and sat up. "And I've been watching her. Her eyes have been clearer, her grades are coming up, she is not doing drugs anymore!"

Jack wilted and he looked at his brother with eyes begging him to forgive him. "I'm. . . I'm sorry, Wyatt."

Wyatt shook his head as he squared his shoulders. "I told you, but you didn't believe me." He looked at his parents. "And I promised you that I would never do drugs." He shook his head as a tear fell down his cheek. "And Hotchners don't break promises, right?" Kahlan went to open her mouth, but Wyatt went on. "But I guess I'm not a real Hotchner, so that doesn't count, does it?" he asked and then left the table.

"Wyatt!" Kahlan yelled for him as she got up, but Hotch grabbed her arm to stop her and Wyatt went down the stairs without another word.

The three left at the table looked at each other. "Oh my God! What have I done?" Jack asked as tears formed in his eyes.

Kahlan sighed heavily as tears fells down her cheeks. "I can't believe that I actually thought those things." She wiped her face, but another tear escaped. "He's going to hate me."

"You? I'm the one who wouldn't listen. He told me. . . but I thought. . . Oh God! He's never going to speak to me again!" Jack proclaimed as he hid his face in his hands.

Hotch took a deep breath and ran a hand down his face. "No he's not," he told both of them as he stood up. "I'll go talk to him."

"Aaron. . ." Kahlan stood up. "No. I will. . . I have. . ."

"No! I will! I need to apologize. This is all my fault! He needs to. . ." Jack exclaimed as he stood up.

Hotch held up his hand to stop them both. "Let me talk to him, please."

Kahlan ran a hand through her hair as she looked at her husband and then looked at the stairs. She knew Hotch was upset; she saw the way he cringed when Wyatt brought up not being a real Hotchner, so she relented. "He's right, Jack. Wyatt's mad at both of us. Maybe he'll actually listen to Dad."

Jack took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right."

Hotch nodded, inhaled deeply through his nose, and went to the steps.

*pictures of Sarah and Lilly are on the sight.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Hotch cringed when he got next to Wyatt's closed bedroom door. He took a deep breath and knocked. After Kahlan made the boy empty his pockets and finding out that Jack had taken a picture of his girlfriend, Hotch didn't want to invade his privacy anymore. After a few seconds, he thought Wyatt wasn't going to answer, so he knocked again, harder. _As loud as his music is, he may not have heard the first knock._

When the door opened, Wyatt looked so sad, that Hotch's heart clenched. "May I come in?"

Wyatt opened the door all the way and went to his stereo and turned it down. "Let me guess, you don't like the music she introduced me too, either, and you want me to turn it down," he offered as he flopped down on his bed.

The sarcasm in his tone made Hotch wince. "I couldn't tell you if I like it or not, Wyatt. To be honest, I couldn't even understand what they were saying."

Wyatt looked up at him and then actually laughed.

"What?" Hotch asked as he sat down beside him. "I guess I'm too old to get it. Exactly what do you call that type of music?"

"Death Core or some people call it Screamo," he offered as he took a deep breath.

"So they were actually screaming?"

Wyatt chuckled. "Yeah."

"And you can understand them?"

"It's not hard if you really listen. Some of their stuff is really deep," he offered as he shrugged.

Hotch gave him a disbelieving look. "I bet," he offered dryly.

Wyatt chuckled again and then they both sighed and then looked at each other and then laughed. After a few moments, Hotch swallowed and looked at him. "Wyatt, you know Jack would never hurt you intentionally. He thought. . ."

Wyatt stood up. "He should have believed me! I have never lied to any of you!"

Hotch shifted. "I know, but you have to understand why he thought what he did."

Wyatt drooped a little and then sat back down. "Yeah. . . I guess. . . If I thought he'd gotten into drugs I'd kick his butt!"

Hotch chuckled. He could see Wyatt getting physical over something like that while Jack tried to talk his way through it. "And your mother, well, if you hadn't have been keeping Lilly a secret. . . well, she was scared that Jack might be right."

Wyatt nodded. "I know." He sighed. "I'm just as much to blame, but it still hurt to think that she believed it."

Hotch put his arm around Wyatt's shoulders. "I know, Wyatt, and we're all sorry that things got blown so out of proportion. Maybe if we'd handled it a little differently. . ." He leaned into him. "You forgive us?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "I'll think about it."

Hotch smiled because he could tell by Wyatt's tone that he wasn't serious. He took a deep breath and looked at his son with serious eyes. "But you are an important part of this family, Wyatt. You are just as much a Hotchner as any of us, and I don't want to ever hear you say anything like that again."

Wyatt cringed. "Yes, Sir." He looked at Hotch with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry I said it." He reached out and put his arms around Hotch. "You forgive me?"

Hotch nodded and pulled him to him and squeezed him. "If you forgive us."

Wyatt pulled away and smiled at him. "Of course, but don't tell Jack or Mom yet. I want them to think I'm still mad at them for a few days."

Hotch chuckled and mused his hair. After a few seconds, he looked at Wyatt again and licked his lips. "So is Lilly the girl you wanted to kiss?"

Wyatt's cheeks turned a deep red. "Yeah."

"And did you?"

He nodded and looked at his father. "And it was even nicer than I thought it would be."

Hotch smiled and pulled him into a one arm hug. "That's my boy!"

Wyatt chuckled and pushed him away from him. "Stop it, Dad."

Hotch stood up and gave him a strange look. "So. . . exactly how do you kiss a girl with chains hooked to her nose and rings in her lips?"

Wyatt laughed. "Very carefully."

Hotch laughed as he shook his head.

"She doesn't always wear them."

Hotch smiled. "You know you're going to have to introduce her to me and your mother."

Wyatt cringed.

"What?"

Wyatt sighed. "She's scared of Mom."

Hotch laughed. "She doesn't look like the type of girl to be scared of anything."

Wyatt shook his head. "She's just a normal girl on the inside. She's seen this house!" He shook his head. "She says that anyone who can decorate like this for Halloween has to be seriously disturbed."

That made Hotch laugh even harder. Their house at Halloween always brought up a few concerns. "But once she gets to know her, she'll love her."

Wyatt nodded his agreement. "And I told Lilly that, but I'm not sure she believes me."

Hotch smiled. "Well. . ." He looked at his watch. "I better go read to Joey. You going to be alright?"

Wyatt smiled. "Yeah. Thanks, Dad."

Hotch pulled him into a hug. "I told you, you can come to me and your mom with anything, Wyatt. Please promise me that you will come to us before anything ever gets this bad again."

Wyatt squeezed him. "I promise."

Hotch pulled away, nodded, and left. When he got up the stairs, Jack and Kahlan both stood up and looked at him expectantly. He took a deep breath. "He'll be alright eventually."

"Does he hate me?" Jack asked him.

Hotch looked at them both and knew Kahlan was wondering the same thing. "No, he's hurt but that's to be expected. We thought some pretty bad things about him."

"I am so sorry! I should have. . . I could have. . ." Jack flopped down into his chair. "I've broken his trust. I should have believed him."

Hotch went and put a hand on his shoulder. "We understand how it happened, Buddy. I would have probably thought the same thing you did with the evidence you saw." He sat down and waited for Jack to look at him. "But where you went wrong, where you could and should have handled it differently. . ." He reached out and took his chin and locked eyes with him. "You shouldn't have tried to handle it on your own. You should have come to me and your mother with your concerns. Together we could have all figured out how to handle this." He let him go and Jack nodded. "Promise me that if there is ever another problem, if you ever have a concern, that you will tell us."

Jack sniffed, sat up, squared his shoulders in true Hotchner style, and nodded. "I promise."

Hotch looked at Kahlan as she sat down next to them and gave her a small smile before turning back to Jack. "And maybe you should give Lilly a chance. We all know Wyatt wouldn't fall for a girl who wasn't special."

Jack took a deep breath. "Yeah. I guess I just let all of the other kids' opinions rule me." He shook his head. "I can't believe I didn't find out for myself." His eyes darted around and then nodded. "I'll apologize to her, too."

Hotch gave him a smile. "I think that would be best."

He stood up. "I'll make it up to him. You'll see!"

Hotch smiled again. "I know."

Jack took a deep breath. "Well. . . I better go get ready for bed. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a really long day."

Hotch chuckled. "I bet."

Jack leaned down and hugged him. "Thanks, Dad. Goodnight," he told him and then moved and hugged Kahlan. "And I'm sorry I made you doubt him."

Kahlan gave him smile. "You did it out of concern and love for your brother, Jack, and while I'm sorry it happened, I understand why. We both made a mistake."

Jack nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. . . well, goodnight. I love you both," he told them and then went to the stairs.

"Goodnight, Buddy," Hotch offered.

"We love you, too," Kahlan added and then she shook her head. "I can't believe. . ."

Hotch grabbed her hand. "Stop. It was a mistake, and while it was bad, it probably won't be our last. But we are good parents and we have good kids. We can concentrate on that."

She leaned into him. "You're right."

He wrapped his arm around her as he chuckled. "Of course I am."

She giggled and after a few minutes she pulled back and looked at him. "You sure he'll be alright?"

"Yes, and so will Jack and their relationship will be even stronger in the long run."

She looked toward the stairs and to where her boys had disappeared. "You think he'll ever let us meet her?"

Hotch was able to hide his smile by the time she looked back at him. "Sure he will."

She pursed her lips as she thought about it. "Maybe he could invite her to the Halloween party." She smiled. "She'd fit right in, then."

"Kahlan!"

She shrugged. "What?"

Hotch shook his head and then studied her. "You like her and you haven't even met her yet."

She smirked. "Any girl who is brave enough to face middle school looking like that and not care what other people think. . ." She nodded. "And if she was willing to give up drugs for our son. . ." She nodded again. "Yeah. I like her."

Hotch chuckled as he stood up. "I'm going to read to Joey and tuck her in." He shook his head as he went up the steps. _And seeing you in your full Halloween glory will scare her even more._ He looked back down the stairs as Kahlan went to the kitchen. _And that's probably the idea, isn't it, Babe?_ He shook his head again. _And she's worried about me scaring Joey's boys._

XXX

Once Hotch crawled into bed, Kahlan snuggled up to him and then sighed. "Being a parent is hard."

Hotch chuckled. "Yep."

She moved and looked him in the face. "Do you think it will be easier or harder with Joey?"

Hotch took a deep breath. "Well. . . I would think that Joey is learning from their mistakes so maybe she won't make as many of them, but. . . She is a girl and girls are harder."

She poked him in the gut. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

He laughed as he rubbed the spot. "And she's just like you so that will make our jobs a thousand times harder than the average parent."

"Hey!" she exclaimed as she sat up. "I was a perfect child!"

He gave her a look. "That's not what your mother and sisters say."

She huffed. "My sisters are just jealous." He chuckled and pulled her back down to his side, and she nestled back into her spot. "At least we will never get bored."

He laughed. "Nope."

After a few moments, Hotch felt Kahlan giggle against his chest. "What?"

She turned to look up at him. "I like her name."

Hotch shook his head. "You would." He knew she was talking about Lilly.

"Lilith is commonly seen as a female demon or creature of the night."

He nodded. "And Adam's first wife who refused to be subservient to him and left the Garden of Eden which in turn made God use one of Adam's ribs to make Eve. Whereas Lilith was an equal to Adam, Eve was more or less his property and he could have power over her."

Kahlan smiled slyly. "The first woman was a badass. Who wouldn't love that?"

"The men who took that story out of the bible way before King James got ahold of it."

She huffed. "Of course men would take that book out. They have always wanted women to bow down to them."

He rubbed a hand down her back. "Not all men are like that."

She smiled. "I know, and I have one of the best men holding me right now."

He smiled and leaned down and kissed her head. "Go to sleep, you big dweeb."

She giggled. "Goodnight, Hun. I love you."

"I love you, too, Babe."

Kahlan laid there with a smile on her face. She had always marveled in the beginning at how well Hotch knew the Bible and everything that went along with it, but she couldn't understand it. She knew Hotch's parents weren't church goers, and she figured that was because Mr. Hotchner hadn't wanted to give more people the chance to see the abuse he was dealing out on his family.

Her smile left her, though, and she mentally sighed as she remembered when she finally had asked Hotch about it. Hotch had shrugged and said that those were the only books he was allowed to read at home, so he would find some hidden corner and read them when he was trying to hide from his father. She had had to blink away tears when he had confessed to wanting to find something in them that explained why he was suffering and had, at one point, even thought that maybe he'd sinned so much that he deserved what his father dished out or that he was bad and his father was just trying to save him by beating the bad out of him.

She swallowed and tried to fight back the anger she felt for the father-in-law she never got to meet. _If I do go to hell, I will find you, Braxton Hotchner, and I will make sure you know exactly how much I hate you, you son of a bitch! What I will do to you will make the rest of the hell you have suffered seem like a fucking vacation!_

She scooted in closer to Hotch and kissed his chest with gentle lips. She knew he was already asleep and she felt another smile form on her lips. She knew her husband was amazing, but when she really thought about it and the beginning Hotch had had, she was in awe of the man he turned out to be. _Formed under pressure, just like a diamond._ Her alpha howled. _My husband!_

XXX

Hotch breathed a sigh of relief when he walked through the glass doors to the bullpen the next morning. While the tension in the Hotchner house wasn't as bad as it had been the previous night, everyone was a little too subdued for Hotch's comfort and he couldn't wait until everything went back to normal.

He walked into his office and shook his head when he saw a piece of rope on his desk. He huffed. _Normal? Was I just wishing for normal?_ He sighed as the piece of rope joined the others in his desk drawer. He actually smiled as he looked towards Rossi's office, though. _Normal is overrated._

*If you don't know the type of music Death Core or Screamo is – I put a sample on the site.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Hotch and the team paid for having the whole weekend off by having six really bad cases in a row. Hotch didn't get hardly any time at home, and when he was there it really didn't matter. Either Kahlan and the kids were gone or Kahlan was gone on a case. Even though Kahlan being on a case brought his worry to the surface, he silently liked the idea of her going because that truly meant that she was alright.

Having so many cases, though, had made him miss the Halloween party, meeting Lilly, and even his own birthday at home. He was really starting to feel homesick, and that didn't include wanting to spend personal, adult time, with his wife.

When his anniversary found him on another case, he felt so bad that he almost started to cry when he called Kahlan that night.

"I got my flowers; they're beautiful. Thank you," she told him. He'd had a dozen, long stem, red roses delivered to her office.

He huffed. "It's not the same as me being able to actually give them to you."

She sighed. "It's just a date on a calendar, Aaron. We can celebrate it whenever we want."

"I know. . . It's just. . ."

"I know. I miss you, too, Hun."

"Sometimes I don't think this job is worth it."

"Aaron Jackson Hotchner! Don't you dare say something like that! You love your job and you are too damn good at it to give it up!" She took a deep breath to try and calm down. "Don't let feeling guilty over not being home for our anniversary get to you like this, Aaron."

He inhaled deeply. "Alright."

"We will get time to be together, Hun."

"I know. I just hope it's sooner rather than later."

She giggled. "So do I."

He shook his head. "We might actually get done tomorrow."

"See? And there isn't anything on the schedule. How lucky is that?"

He chuckled. "I guess I better get to bed so I can get some sleep and solve this then, huh?"

"Yep!" She giggled again. "Goodnight, Hun. I love you."

"I love you, too, Babe. Goodnight," he offered and then ended the call.

XXX

The case took two more days, though, and Hotch didn't get home until the early morning hours and he was way too exhausted to do anything about his want to spend time with his wife. He crawled into bed and she snuggled up to him.

She squeezed his chest. "It's good to feel you in this bed."

He sighed. "Yeah." He knew Kahlan knew he was tired and didn't expect anything out of him so he pulled her in tighter and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, Babe. I love you."

She pat his chest. "I love you, too, Hun. Sleep. You need it."

"Yes, Ma'am," he uttered and closed his eyes. He was asleep within moments.

XXX

Hotch awoke to an empty bed and a quiet house. He looked at the alarm clock and frowned when he saw it was after ten already. He sat up. _What the hell?_ He panicked a moment until he remembered that he had the morning off because of getting back so late. He sighed and ran a hand down his face.

After going to the restroom and making his way down stairs, he smiled when he saw a note from Kahlan. 'If you don't get a case today, you and I are going out tonight.'

He sighed, though. _Can I get that lucky?_

XXX

As it turned out, he was shaking his head. _Of course I couldn't be that lucky. _Around three o'clock a call came in from Danville, Virginia. An eight year old girl was missing and the police had already found a girl who had gone missing three days prior. Jenny Pollack had been assaulted, killed, and then tossed in the Dan River, and the Danville police wanted the BAU's help to find Katie Stroud before the same terrible fate befell her.

The team packed up and headed to the jet. Even though Danville was in Virginia, it was still over two hundred miles away and they all knew time was precious with a case like that. After their case briefing and Hotch instructing them on what he wanted them to do, he text Kahlan to let her know he wouldn't be home after all.

'It's fine, Hun. We can go out anytime, but that little girl needs you now!'

He sighed. 'I know.'

'Be safe.'

'I will. I'll call you as soon as I can.'

'I know. I love you!'

'Love you, too, Babe.'

Rossi leaned into him. "You ok?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

Rossi shook his head. "You're not the only one missing home," he told him as he gestured to the team.

Hotch looked at all of them. "I know." He gave him a small smile. "I guess I could always wish for a case that she has to help with. That would give us a chance to spend some time together."

Rossi laughed. "Just not too bad of one, please."

Hotch chuckled and focused on the tablet and case files.

XXX

It only took the team ten hours to identify the unsub and another two to find him. Hotch and JJ only took thirty minutes in interrogation to brake him, and within another hour they'd found Katie. He hadn't even had the chance to hurt her, and they all went to crash in the hotel feeling good about the case and getting back home.

XXX

By the time they got a few hours' sleep, wrapped up the case, and got home, it was already after six. As soon as Hotch walked through the door, Kahlan threw some clothes at him. "Now go get changed so we can go out before something else happens!"

Hotch looked at the jeans and long sleeve pullover and looked at her with furrowed brows. "We going someplace casual?"

She giggled. "Yep."

"And that's all you're going to tell me?"

"Yep. Go!" she demanded as she pointed at the stairs.

Donna, who was there to watch the kids, laughed. "You better hurry up, Aaron."

He chuckled and started up the stairs.

When he hadn't come back down stairs after ten minutes, Kahlan went up to see what was keeping him. "Did you forget how to put a pair of jeans on?" she joked as she opened their bedroom door and her breath hitched in her chest. Hotch was standing beside his nightstand, several candles were lit around the room, and he was smiling. "What's this?" she asked as she shut the door behind her and advanced to him.

He pulled her to his chest and chuckled at the look of surprise on her face. "This is me dancing with you for our anniversary," he told her and then reached behind him and turned on her iPod.

She giggled and settled into him as Kenny Rogers' 'Lady' played softly. He leaned down and softly sang along letting her know that the lyrics were coming from his heart as he moved them around the bedroom. Her eyes welled up when he got to the lines: 'Lady, for so many years I thought I'd never find you. You have come into my life and made whole.' He reached up and wiped a tear away as it fell down her cheek as he kept singing.

She had to catch her breath as her heart swelled even more when the song ended with the lines: 'My love, there's something I want you to know. You're the love of my life, you're my lady.' When the music stopped, he stilled and locked eyes with her. She fought back a sob and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Babe. Happy Anniversary," he told her and then kissed her, passionately.

Once she pulled away she was crying again. "You are the most romantic man alive. You know that?"

His dimples emerged with his big grin. "I try."

She giggled and then wiped her face. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve a man like you, but I thank God your mine."

He chuckled and pulled her into a hug. "You're wrong, Babe. I'm the lucky one." She pulled back and gave him a look that told him she was going to argue the point, so he put a finger to her lips. "How about, we're both lucky."

She giggled. "Deal. Now come on," she told him as she pulled away from him and started blowing out the candles. He helped and then grabbed her hand and led her to the door.

XXX

When Kahlan pulled into a parking lot, Hotch laughed. "Really?" She had taken him to Dave and Busters which is basically a grown-up version of Chucky Cheese.

"What?"

He shook his head and got out and then went and opened her door for her and offered her his hand.

"You need to have some fun after the cases you've been working, and if we can do that while spending time together, then so be it."

"And a few drinks won't hurt either."

She giggled. "Nope."

He put his arm around her and started her towards the entrance. "I am so going to kick your ass at the basketball game!" he teased and opened the door for her.

She huffed. "We'll see."

He turned to her and studied her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She smiled a sly smile. "Maybe I've been practicing with the boys."

His brows rose. "That's not fair! That's the only game I really beat you at!"

She giggled and moved to a high-top table by the bar. "And that's not true. You almost always beat me at trivia."

He sat down. "Yeah, but that's just luck."

She laughed.

XXX

After three drinks and several games, Hotch was the most relaxed he'd been in a while. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the front of Kahlan and leaned his head on her shoulder. "Thanks for this."

She turned in his arms and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm enjoying myself, too."

He snorted. "You just like beating all of these guys at darts." She'd dominated the dart machine and beat every man that challenged her. She'd surprised them all, too, by throwing the darts by holding them backwards like she was throwing a knife. Hotch didn't even try to get in on it; he just sat back and watched and smiled proudly.

She shrugged. "That was fun."

He laughed. "Come on. I'm getting hungry," he offered as he grabbed her hand and led her back to the table. He picked up the menu and then glanced at her. "What are you in the mood for?"

She giggled. "I'm not sure about dinner, but I know what I want for desert," she offered as her toes worked their way up his calf.

"Stop that!" he insisted as he moved his leg far enough away that she couldn't reach him. "Figure out what you want to eat!"

She got an evil grin on her face and went to open her mouth.

"For dinner!" he quickly added because he could tell what she was about to say.

She wilted. "Fine! You big party pooper!" she whined and picked up her menu.

He laughed and shook his head.

XXX

While they were enjoying a dinner of wings and fries and more beer, a tall, blonde man walked by them. Hotch was taking a drink of his beer and almost choked as he watched Kahlan's eyes go to the man and then follow him as he passed their table and went further into the room. He huffed and grabbed her chin. "I'm right here."

Her brows furrowed for a second as confusion filled her eyes and then she realized what he was implying. "What?!" She shook her head. "I was looking at his boots!" she insisted as she pointed at them. "I like his boots!"

"Uh-huh," he offered dryly as he wiped his mouth off. "His boots."

"Aaron!"

"Shut up and eat!" he ordered as he threw a fry at her.

"Please! He was gay anyway."

"What?" he asked as he looked toward the man. His brows shot up when he saw the man wrap his arm around another man and give him a kiss.

"See?" she asked sarcastically as she smirked.

He leaned in. "How the hell did you know that?"

"Any man who dresses that nicely and doesn't have a woman next to him has to be gay."

Hotch ran a hand down his shirt. "I dress nicely," he offered quietly.

"And what am I, chopped liver?"

"But you're not always with me," he offered. "Are you saying most women think I'm gay when they see me?" he asked her and she could see the worry in his eyes.

She busted out laughing. "No, Hun. There is nothing about you that sends that message." She could tell he wasn't sure what to think and she laughed a little more. "Besides, I could tell he was gay from the he was checking you out as he walked passed."

"No he wasn't!"

She sighed. "He sure as hell didn't smile at me!"

He shook his head and looked toward the man again and he almost choked on his own breath when the man looked at him and then gave him a wink. He threw down his napkin, stood up, grabbed Kahlan's hand, and pulled her towards the games on the other side of the room. "Come on."

She giggled as she looked back towards the man with the nice boots. "Am I going to have to kick his ass to let him know you're taken?"

"Shut up, Kahlan."

She giggled again.

After playing a few games of skeet ball, he laughed as he watched her flying the Millennium Falcon in an arcade game and when his phone rang, he took it out of his pocket and put it too his ear without even looking at it. "Hello," he answered. He figured it was Dave wanting to brag about his date with Cindi and Hotch couldn't wait to tell him about what he and Kahlan were doing.

"Agent Hotchner, this is Director Mueller."

Hotch's breath caught in his throat for a second; that was one person who had never called him, but he quickly recovered and cleared his throat. "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, but could hold on one second while I move? I can hardly hear you," he told him as he made his way to the door.

Once he was outside where it was relatively quiet, he took a deep breath. "Yes, Sir. What can I do for you?"

Before the Director could even start, Hotch felt a hand on his back and turned to see Kahlan. He shrugged when her eyes asked him what was wrong. She bit her lip and stepped back to let him have some room. When Hotch started pacing as he was listening, Kahlan's stomach clenched.

"Yes, Sir. I understand. . . No, of course. . . Yes, Sir. I will call my team right away. . . Alright. Yes, Sir," he finally finished and took the phone away from his ear and ended the call.

He took a deep breath and blew it out and then looked at his wife. "I'm sorry, Babe, but I have to go."

She nodded. "We can get home, grab your bag, and head straight to the tarmac. You call everyone while I go in and pay," she offered and turned to go back inside.

He nodded and quickly called Rossi.

As Kahlan walked in, she felt her heart speed up. She knew it had to something serious for the Director of the FBI to call Hotch personally and for them to be called out in the middle of the night. She took a deep breath and blew it out, hoping the horrible feeling that had settled into her gut was just worry over not knowing what was going on.

XXX

Once they were on the road and she was speeding towards home, she turned to him. "So how bad is it?"

He huffed. "You heard about that California Congressman who died a couple days ago?"

She licked her lips. "Yeah, it was all over the news. There were rumors that his driver may have been drunk."

Hotch shook his head. "That was just a cover story. He was apparently murdered."

She gasped. "What?!"

"And another one was tonight. The Director wants us to go out and help the local office. They think there might be more on a list."

"Jesus Christ!" Her eyes darted around and after a moment, she looked at him. "Was Congressman Wiester involved in something? He didn't seem all that important from the reports I heard."

He shrugged. "I don't know of anything yet. Garcia will check on all of that."

She nodded. "It's obviously political. . . you're thinking hitman?"

He reached over and took her hand. "We've dealt with hitmen before, Babe. It'll be alright."

Her eyes snapped to him. "Yeah, I know!" She took a deep breath. The first time she'd ever worked with his team was when a hitman had targeted and kidnapped him.

He cringed. "Sorry, but I'm not the target this time."

She gave him a hard look. "And it better stay that way!"

He chuckled. "Yes, Ma'am."

XXX

After Hotch ran in to get his bag and told the kids goodbye, Kahlan took him to the tarmac and within minutes, the whole team was there. Garcia was also there and she passed out their tablets to them. "I will get everything sent to you as soon as I get in my lair," she assured them, and they started to board.

Kahlan pulled Hotch into a hug. "Please be safe!"

He pulled back and gave her a smile. "I always am."

She nodded and gave him a quick kiss and then he pulled away. "I love you!" she called out to him.

He turned back to her as he reached the stairs. "I love you, too, Babe, and you owe me a basketball game as soon as we get back!"

She chuckled. "Get your ass on the jet before I tell everyone how I've already beat you once!"

He shook his head. "It doesn't count! We said two out of three!"

She laughed and shook her head.

He gave her a nod and then turned to go up the stairs and the copilot closed the door. She watched as it taxied to the runway.

Garcia put her arm around Kahlan's shoulders. "Not to worry, Double-O, the Hotch Rocket will keep them all safe."

Kahlan took a deep breath and looked at her. "I know, but I have a really bad feeling about this, Pen."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

It was morning by the time the jet landed in LA. They had all tried to catch a few hours on the long ride to California, but they were still tired. As soon as they got there, though, the chaos that was the FBI's LA Branch Office had all of their adrenaline pumping. Teams were trying to work on who could be behind the attacks on the California Congressmen, other teams were trying to conduct the investigation into the actual murders, another team was trying to keep a lid on things and running interference with the press, and another team was trying to set up security for the rest of the Congressman and Senators. No one was sure who all was on the list, or even if there truly was a list, but no one wanted to take the chance. The security team was even enlisting the Secret Service's help because of the number of people who needed protecting.

Hotch shook his head. He'd never seen so many FBI agents look so frazzled at the same time. Rossi leaned in close to him. "And what is it that Bob wants us to do specifically?"

Hotch gave him a look. "We get to do our normal thing. We are in charge of profiling the killer. We have to figure out who it is and why."

Morgan ran a hand over his head. "So just another day at the office?"

"Yeah, right!" Mack offered as her wide eyes searched the floor.

JJ came walking up to them. "I found us a room. Come on."

They all followed closely behind her and by the time they got there, other agents were quickly bringing in file boxes and white boards. Hotch ran a hand down his face. _And here we go._

**XXXXX**

"I should go to them," Kahlan stated as she paced in her office.

Chuck shook his head. "No. They can handle a couple Congressmen being killed, Kay. You watch, they'll figure out what's going on, catch their unsub, and be home before you know it."

She took a deep breath and forced herself to sit down. "You're right."

"You know him and his team are the best."

She nodded and a smile formed on her lips. "Yes there are."

Chuck studied her. "Then why are you so worried? They've faced killers who have done worse."

Her smile left her as her eyes darted around. "I don't know."

He straightened in his seat. "Oh man. You have a feeling, don't you?"

She swallowed and looked at her best friend. "Yep."

He sighed and shook his head. After a few moments, he gave her a look. "Maybe it's just because you haven't gotten to spend a lot of time with him. Maybe you're just missing him."

She inhaled deeply and blew it out. "Maybe."

**XXXXX**

"So the whole 'Congressman's Car Crashes' was just a big cover up?" Mack asked as she looked over the crime scene photos. Congressman Weister had actually been shot in his home.

"That actually happens a lot more than you would think. A lot of high profile cases are kept under wraps," Reid explained as he read through the reports.

Mack huffed. "And to think, I was arguing with Garcia about Princess Diana's whole death thing being a cover-up."

Rossi laughed. "Kitten is the queen of conspiracy theories."

"Can we focus on the case, please?" Hotch reprimanded them as he looked over the file on the latest murder. Congresswoman Stewart had also been killed in her home, but where Weister had been shot from a distance, her throat had been cut. Stewart had been home alone because her husband had taken the kids on a camping trip, and her assistant had the displeasure of finding her when he went over to check on her after her not answering any of his calls.

Hotch took a deep breath. He wasn't sure if the Congresswoman's family would have also been killed had they been there, or if the killer had used such an intimate way to kill her because she was home alone. _We don't have enough info! It's hard to say what the unsub would or would not have done._

"Can we at least go with the theory that whoever is doing the killing has been hired?" JJ asked as she put a time line on one of the white boards.

"Baby girl really didn't find any connections between the Representatives other than they were both Congressmen. One was Republican and one was Democrat, and they supported different things, pushed for different laws, and so on," Morgan explained. "So I can't see the same person going after both of these two for personal reasons."

They all nodded their agreement and went back to focusing on what they were doing.

After a few minutes, Hotch put his file down. "Come on, Mack. Let's go to the morgue." He knew seeing the bodies might give them insights that couldn't be gotten from the reports.

"Ha!" she exclaimed as she stood up. Hotch looked at her with questioning eyes, and she smiled. "We had a bet on who got to leave the room first," she explained as she held out her hand. Every other member of the team huffed, muttered their disapproval, or snorted but they all put a five dollar bill in her hand.

Hotch shook his head and went out the door. Mack laughed. "Be jealous, guys. He loves me more," she joked.

"Shut up! You're just the spoiled baby of the team," Morgan insisted as he threw a balled up piece of paper at her.

She ducked, laughed some more, and then hurried to catch up with her Unit Chief.

XXX

Hotch looked over the bodies closely, but he paid special attention to Stewart; he wanted to see how the woman's throat had been cut. He looked at the ME. "Is there a bruise behind her knee?"

The ME's brows furrowed. "No." She moved to the woman's body and lifted each leg. "Is there supposed to be?"

Hotch shook his head. "No, but we've seen something like that before. I just wanted to make sure."

Mack eyed him, and while she had no idea what he was talking about, she wasn't about to ask him about it there.

"The shot that killed Congressman Wiester was quick and efficient, much like that of the severing of Congresswoman Stewart's carotid. One shot through the heart; he was dead before he hit the floor," the ME offered. "I can also tell you that the blade used on Congresswoman Stewart was straight, about six inches long, and very sharp," she quickly told them.

"And the killer is left handed?" Hotch asked. To him, the cut look like it started on the right.

The ME nodded. "Yes, and that's it. Other than the two fatal wounds, there was nothing else on the bodies. No DNA, no other clues, nothing," she added and the frustration she was feeling was seeping into her voice.

Mack shook her head. "Maybe ballistics on the bullet will give us something."

The ME cringed. "They found it embedded in the brick of the Congressman's chimney. I hope there was enough of it left to run their tests."

"I would think if they were able to get anything from the bullet we would know about it already," Hotch offered and then turned to the ME. "Alright, thank you, Doctor Howell."

She nodded. "I would love to think that this will be the only conversation we have, Agent, but. . ."

Hotch locked eyes with her for a second and then nodded and turned to go with Mack following close behind.

XXX

By that evening, they were all dragging. They had come up with a preliminary profile, but that was as far as they got and Hotch called it a day so they could all go get some much needed sleep. He dropped his bag onto the hotel bed and reached back to rub his lower back. Sitting in an uncomfortable chair most of the day hadn't done him any favors. He took his phone out and decided to put it on the table. _Shower first, and then call home._

Once the hot water had loosened some of his tight muscles, he flopped down on the bed and grabbed his phone. He knew it was way too late to be able to talk to the kids, but he also knew Kahlan had her phone next to her for when he finally called. When she hadn't picked up by the fourth ring, he thought out hanging up, but she finally answered sleepily. "Hey, Hun."

Hotch smiled. The way she'd answered made him imagine her hair messed up, her eyes half closed, the wonderful way she looked whenever she woke up that took his breath away. "Hey, Babe. Sorry I didn't call earlier."

"Nonsense. I know you're busy." He stifled a yawn, and she giggled. "And apparently tired."

He chuckled. "Yeah, just a little."

"Did you get very far today?"

"No. There just isn't enough information."

"Damn. That means you have to wait for another body, huh?"

"Unfortunately."

"You alright? You sound a little. . . I don't know. . . Not normal?"

He chuckled. "Not normal?"

She giggled. "You know what I mean."

"I'm a little sore from those stupid chairs, but other than that, I'm good."

"Awwww, I wish I was there to give you a massage."

"You and me both."

"Your lower back?"

"Yep."

"Reach back and put your fingertips right next to your spine below your waistline."

"Should I be standing?"

"That would be best."

He stood up, put his phone on speaker, and put his hands where he'd been instructed. "Ok, now what?"

"Let your thumbs relax along your side, and then press your fingers into the side of your spine. It should hurt a little so make sure you're using enough pressure. Then start to work your way up your spine slowly until you find the sorest spot."

A grunt escaped him as he did it and then he gasped. "I think I found it."

She giggled. "Now hold that spot and let your thumbs dig into your sides."

"My thumbs?" his confusion shown through his tone.

"Your hands are bigger than mine, so you may have to draw your thumbs in some, but once you find the place, you'll know it. Hold it for about five seconds."

"Ok," he offered knowing he shouldn't doubt her. He took a deep breath and let his fingers and thumbs find the spots. "Son of a. . ." he exclaimed.

"Hold it!" she yelled knowing he had found the right spot. She timed it and then let him know when he could let go.

He moaned and she could picture almost falling over. He shook his head as he righted himself again. "Damn, Babe. It never hurts like that when you do it."

"That's because it's different when you have to do it to yourself. How do you feel?"

He rubbed his lower back and leaned back as far as he could, and he chuckled at how loose he found himself. "You have saved me again," he told her as he picked his phone back up.

She giggled "Good, now maybe you can relax and get some sleep and not be sore in the morning."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Hun. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Babe," he offered and then ended the call. He twisted himself around a few times and then shook his head. _And why haven't I had her teach me that before?_ He shook his head as he smiled and then crawled into bed.

**XXXXX**

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Joey asked over her bowl of cereal the next morning.

When Kahlan didn't even acknowledge her, Wyatt threw a grape at her. "Earth to Mom."

Kahlan shook her head. "What?"

All three of the kids shared looks. "You alright?" Jack asked her.

She smiled. "Yeah, sorry. I guess I'm just a little tired." From their looks, she knew they didn't believe her. "Really, Guys, I'm fine. Eat up; you have to get ready," she instructed as she got up to fix another cup of coffee.

"Daddy's ok, right?" Joey asked her brothers once Kahlan was safely out of earshot.

Jack looked at his watch. "With the time difference, he's probably not even up yet."

Wyatt took out his phone. "Well, then he'll see the text when he does. I'm just going to tell him good morning and that we love him. If he's alright, he'll answer."

"So you can tell me as soon as we get home?" Joey asked with a smile.

"Yep," Wyatt told her and then drank down the rest of his milk. "Let's go get ready."

**XXXXX**

Hotch smiled as he woke up. He wasn't sore at all. When he picked up his phone and saw a text from his kids, he smiled even more. He knew Wyatt was at school and that his phone stayed in his locker until the end, but he sent back that he loved and missed them. _I have got to take a minute and call them before they go to bed tonight._

He got up, got dressed, and met the team for breakfast in the hotel. He laughed when he saw Rossi rubbing his lower back. Rossi gave him a dirty look. "You sat in the same damn chairs! How are you not sore? Even Morgan was complaining!"

Hotch smiled and leaned in closer to him. "Because I have an amazing wife who can do wonders with her fingers," he whispered.

Rossi's eyes shot open and then he studied the younger man. "Did she sneak in here? Is that why I heard you cry out in pain last night?"

Hotch chuckled and got up to get another cup of coffee.

"Aaron!"

Hotch just ignored him and made his way to the pot.

*The song 'Lady' is on the site. If you've never heard it, you should go listen to it. It is rather beautiful.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Chuck watched as Kahlan shot up the pistol range. He winced when a target's 'head' was obliterated as she emptied a clip on it. When she released the clip and stuck another one in within a split second and then proceeded to obliterate the chest section, he took a deep breath. He almost chuckled as he watched the group of young agents they were working with. They were either cringing, taking a step back, or their eyes were so wide that they showed around the safety glasses they were all wearing.

When the slide stayed back signaling that her pistol was again empty, she huffed and shook her head.

Chuck walked over to her and leaned in close to her ear. "Feel better?"

Her eyes cut to him. "Not in the least," she offered and then turned and walked away as she released the slide and put the pistol back in the holster at her hip.

The agents quickly parted and let her pass and then they all looked at Chuck. He smiled. "And that was left handed. You should see the shit she can do with her right."

**XXXXX**

As soon as the team was getting in the SUVs after breakfast, Hotch's phone vibrated. They all tensed when they saw him react to the call. Once he was done, he shook his head. "They just found Congressman Baker in his bed."

"We all going to the scene?" Morgan asked as his hand griped his keys a little harder.

Hotch nodded. "Get Garcia to send us the address."

JJ took out her phone and they all jumped in.

XXX

JJ and Rossi walked around the older man's bedroom. Upon initial examination, the ME guessed that the Congressman's heart had given out on him. That, in itself, wouldn't have been shocking because the man was 74, but the syringe that was shoved into his neck proved it to be murder.

"Whoever it was, was quiet enough that they didn't even wake him up upon entering the bedroom," JJ mused. The man looked to still be sleeping peacefully.

Rossi shook his head and pointed at the nightstand, two in-the-canal hearing aids were laying in a small wooden box. "He didn't have the best hearing," Rossi offered.

JJ went to reply, but they both cringed when they heard Hotch getting rather loud in the other room. Rossi's brows furrowed and he moved to the door to see what was going on. Hotch was in the process of trying to figure out how the killer could have gotten passed the extra security that had been set up around the Representative, and several FBI and Secret Service agents looked thoroughly scared facing the wrath of the famous Unit Chief.

Rossi bit back a grin and stepped back into the room. The rest of the team came in from the other door. "Are you hearing that?" Morgan asked with raised brows.

"How could you not?" Mack asked as she shook her head. "I am so glad I'm not out there."

"Hotch does have a point, though. Not only was there the Congressman's normal security, four SS agents were here last night, and that doesn't even take into consideration the perimeter and house alarms and such," Reid offered.

The CS Unit had found one of the bedroom windows open, but they didn't find any prints or evidence.

"Exactly how did he get in through a second story window, though?" JJ wondered as she looked out the window to the ground below. There wasn't anything around it except for the neatly manicured grass below it.

"That just shows us how good this guy really is," Rossi started. "Not only is he a sharpshooter," he continued but Mack interrupted.

"You mean sniper?" she asked as she looked at him.

Morgan shook his head. "No. Most snipers go for the headshot. Our guy shot Wiester in the heart."

"And that's because a headshot is a lot easier to do. One shot to the heart from a distance. . ." Rossi shook his head. "Not hitting a rib or the breastbone. . . that's one hell of a shot." They had found out that the shot was from a fifty caliber rifle and that the shot had been fired from a little over a mile and a half away; that's why it took the agents looking for the origin so long to find it. No one expected a shot to have come from such a distance.

"The odds of making that shot. . ." Reid started but JJ hit him on the arm.

"Yeah, Spence, we know. You already told us twice," she offered.

"So he's skilled in both long distance and up close killing," Mack mused but they all paused when Hotch walked into the room.

He took a deep breath. "Whoever it is, he was smart enough to even avoid the Senator's two Mastiffs. They were supposedly outside all night."

Morgan ran a hand over his head. "Ok, our guy is scary good, I understand that, but I just don't get it. None of these people are important to the big picture. Hell, this guy was basically retired already," he offered as he pointed to the bed. "I could almost understand it if he was targeting Congressmen who were going actually doing something or trying to pass laws that are pissing people off, but these guys. . ." he trailed off as he shook his head again.

Hotch's brows furrowed as he studied the younger man.

Morgan wilted under the gaze and he shrugged. "I mean, I know none of them deserved to die, but. . ." he tried as he shared a look at Rossi.

Hotch's head tilted a little to the side.

Rossi smiled. He knew whenever Hotch's head made that little movement that Hotch's brain, a brain that seemed made for profiling, had jumped into overdrive and was bridging gaps and making connections in mere milliseconds that would take a normal person hours to figure out, if at all. "Ok, we can hear the wheels turning from here. What are you thinking?"

He held up a finger as he looked at him and after another second he looked back at Morgan. "Maybe that's it."

They all looked at him, none of them understood. "What's it?" Rossi was the only one brave enough to ask.

Hotch licked his lips. "Maybe someone else is the target and these are sort of like threats."

"Like do what we want or you'll end up like them?" Rossi asked as he started to follow Hotch's train of thought.

Hotch nodded. "They could be using these lesser Representatives as examples."

JJ took out her phone. "Garcia should be able to tell us which ones are the most important."

"And most hated," Morgan added.

"Whoever is behind the hitman has to have money, too. I would think that the rate of killing any government official is rather high," Reid added. "And that fee has been paid three times now."

"Have her look into those who are going up against big business like the oil companies and such," Hotch instructed.

**XXXXX**

"Really?" Cindi asked Kahlan from across the table. Kahlan apparently didn't hear her because she was focused on pushing the lettuce around on her plate. Cindi shook her head and then kicked Kahlan's shin under the table. When Kahlan looked up and frowned at her, Cindi smirked. "Did I bring Aaron to lunch accidently?"

Kahlan wilted. "Sorry. I guess I'm a little distracted."

"You think?" Cindi asked with raised brows. "I know you're worried about him, but you need to eat, Young Lady."

Kahlan forced a smile and stabbed a forkful of salad and shoved it into her mouth.

Cindi shook her head. "Damn kids," she muttered and took a drink of her coffee.

**XXXXX**

By late afternoon, Hotch split the team up and they headed out to interview the two members of California's Congressmen who they thought might be the real targets. Hotch, JJ and Morgan went to a little town outside of Sacramento where Congresswoman Nadi lived. She was known for her fight against anything that hurt the environment, and she was in the process of trying to get a bill passed that allowed for more funding to go to research on clean energy. She was also a huge supporter of women and animal rights. Rossi, Reid, and Mack went to Congressman Davis who lived outside San Diego. He was the Majority Whip, making him the third highest ranking Representative and very powerful. He was also in a massive struggle with the oil companies who were trying to get regulations on off shore drilling reduced.

On the jet ride to Sacramento, Hotch went ahead and called the kids. He wasn't sure why Joey was so worried about his health; she asked him if he was alright in one way or another about ten times, but he finally assured her that he was perfectly fine. After talking to each of them, he asked for Kahlan, but Wyatt told him she wasn't home yet.

"Oh, alright. I'll call her tonight when I'm done," Hotch assured him.

"Is there something going on?" Wyatt asked him.

By the way he'd lowered his voice, Hotch knew he was trying to keep his conversation private. "What do you mean?"

"She seems a little distracted. You sure your case is going alright?"

"Distracted? You think she's worried about me?" Hotch asked him as his brows furrowed.

"That's what we all think, and you didn't answer the question, Dad."

Hotch chuckled. "I hate that my children have become profilers, but there isn't anything going on. It's just a case. Granted a little difficult, but I don't know of any reason your mother would be more worried than usual."

Wyatt took a deep breath. "Ok. Well, I better let you go so you can get back to it. Love you."

"I love you, too. I'll try to call tomorrow. . ."

"If you can, yeah, we know," Wyatt chuckled. "Talk to you later," he told him and then ended the call.

Hotch sighed when he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Everything all right on the home front?" JJ asked him.

He nodded but mentally sighed. _Why would she be so worried about this case?_ He shook his head and focused on the tablet in his hand. Garcia had provided them with lots of information on the Honorable Nadi so they could be ready by the time they got there.

XXX

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. They had been waiting to talk to the Congresswoman for over an hour. She was in some meeting and apparently couldn't be disturbed, but he was losing his patience.

"I really hate politicians," Morgan whispered as he leaned in close to JJ.

JJ nodded. "I think they're worse than the press."

Hotch shot them both a look and then sighed. _We'll be lucky another one doesn't get killed while we wait._

Finally the door to the woman's private office opened and she stepped out. "Agents, I am sorry to have kept you waiting, but when Washington calls, I have to answer."

"Of course," Hotch offered cordially as they all stood up.

"What may I do for you?" she asked as she motioned for them to go into her office. She turned to a young woman standing by the door. "Sally, would you be a dear and get the agents something to drink."

The woman nodded and left before Hotch could even tell her they were fine. He took a deep breath. "Ma'am, as I'm sure. . ."

"Have a seat, please," she interrupted as she gestured to several chairs.

"Thank you," Hotch offered. "But no, thank you. We are. . ."

The young woman came back in with bottles of water and cups of coffee and Hotch had to bite back the sigh that wanted to escape at being interrupted again.

The Congresswoman's brows rose as she took a cup of coffee from the tray and sat down in an overstuffed leather chair. "I will not listen to you until you sit down and have something to drink. I know you all work hard and the way you three look, you need all the breaks you can get."

Hotch shot Morgan and JJ a look and sat down. They followed suit and Sally offered them the tray. Hotch took a coffee and Morgan and JJ took a water. "Thank you," JJ offered the young woman and she disappeared out the door and shut it behind her.

"Now, what can I do for you, Agents?"

Hotch took a deep breath. "As I am sure you know, Ma'am, there are now three Congressmen dead. My team and I have theorized that maybe the killer's real target is one of the more. . . influential Representatives," he offered trying not to offend her. "And thus, we were wondering, Ma'am, if you have had any threats or anything of the sort."

She smiled. "You mean, you're wondering if someone has targeted the Bitch of Capital Hill?" She laughed at the look on Hotch's face. "It's fine, Agent. A woman does not go against some of the things I have without getting a few choice monikers." She put her coffee down and stood up which made all three agents stand up, too. "But I actually get threats all the time," she continued as she went to her desk and opened a file drawer. "Most of the time Becca handles them without me even knowing." She reached into a file and took out a stack of papers. "But the really bad ones, she gives a copy to the security people and then passes them on to me," she explained as she handed the stack to Hotch.

Hotch flipped through them and then handed them to JJ. "Have you received any lately, any that may have mentioned the other Representatives?" Morgan asked as JJ handed him some to look at.

She shook her head. "Of course not. I would have seen to that immediately."

Hotch pursed his lips as his eyes darted around. "Is there anyone else, Ma'am, that you would consider. . ."

When she saw his discomfort she smiled. "Someone else who's a bigger bitch than me? Someone who might be a better target?"

"I wouldn't have put it quiet that way, but, yes, Ma'am."

Her fingers drummed on her desk. After a moment, she looked Hotch in the eyes. "Now that I think about it, Dick, I mean Congressman Richard Miller has been pissing off a lot of people because he's trying to get a few laws passed that have the potential to ruin national parks including the Redwood Forests. A lot of environmental groups are starting to get wind of them even though he has been trying to keep it quiet."

"May we get copies of these, anyways, Ma'am?" JJ asked as she held up the letters.

"Of course. I will gladly give you anything you need," she told them as she pushed a button on her phone. Sally came in the door. "Sally, dear, get these agents a copy of these letters and put them something together for their trip back."

"That's not necessary, Ma'am, we can. . ." Hotch started, but she held up her hand and silenced him with a look.

"If there is nothing else, I would really like to get back. My grandkids are visiting."

Hotch glanced at JJ and Morgan and then shook his head. "No, Ma'am. Thank you for your time," Hotch offered.

She gave him smile. "I really hope you catch this son of a bitch soon, Agents. I don't even want to think about the elections that have to be set up now in those districts let alone any others," she told them and then left.

Morgan shook his head as he watched her walking down the hall. "I know I said I hate politicians, but I kind of liked her."

"Yeah," JJ agreed and then laughed. She hit Hotch on the shoulder. "Kind of remind you of someone?"

When Hotch didn't answer, JJ and Morgan shared a look and Morgan stepped in front of him. "Hey, Boss Man?" he asked as he waved a hand in front of Hotch's face.

Hotch shook his head and then fixed them with a look. "Maybe we're looking at this in the wrong way. Maybe someone wanted to open a few spots in the House."

"They don't have term limits. Killing one is a sure way of getting someone new in," Morgan offered as he took out his phone.

Hotch nodded. "See if Garcia is able to find out who is supposed to run for those spots."

Sally came back in and gave them a file folder and a basket. "You look like you haven't eaten dinner yet," she told Morgan with a smile.

Morgan smiled back. "Thank you."

She turned to Hotch. "And there're some killer cupcakes in there for desert." Hotch's brows furrowed as she looked at him and she laughed. "You look like a sweets kind of guy."

He didn't say anything, but his cheeks heated a little.

"Have a good night, Agents," she told them and then left.

"Was she a profiler?" JJ joked as they made their way back out to the SUV.

When Hotch got in the driver's seat he turned around and looked at JJ. "What did you mean by the Congresswoman reminding me of anyone?"

She laughed. "Oh, come on! She was so an older version of Kahlan!"

Hotch shook his head as he turned back around and started the SUV. "Kahlan hates politics."

Morgan and JJ shared a look and then laughed.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Rossi and them were back to the LA office by the time Hotch and them got back, and Rossi's trip was just as uneventful. Garcia had taken that time and checked up on Congressman Miller, and while he was officially put on her hate list for crimes against Mother Earth, she couldn't find anything that connected him to the recent murders.

Her journey into new Congressional candidates offered up some pretty interesting tidbits, though. Her impressive skills allowed her to maneuver through mounds of data like a seal through water and she was able to figure out who was aspiring to join the House of Representatives. Congressman Wiester's spot was going to be filled by Clara Harmon; she was the only one even wanting the spot so she was guaranteed to win.

Congresswoman Stewart's slot was being fought over by two men. Sean O'Riley was new to the political scene but backed by big money that seemed to appear out of nowhere. After more digging, Garcia was able to connect him to a certain family from New York City, and while she couldn't prove it, she was sure they were part of organized crime. The other man vying for Stewart's slot had been working on Capitol Hill since he was young. Michael Johnson was known to be ruthless and wasn't well liked by his peers.

Four people were going to try for Congressman Baker's spot, but Garcia narrowed down the list to the two who seemed the most likely to be involved in something erroneous. Tim Kiaser was another new man on the scene, but Garcia didn't like the way he came out of left field to try for one of the bigger districts. He was 'too clean' in her opinion to be a politician. Monica Wines was another veteran of politics, but Garcia didn't like how she had gone from working for failing causes and such to being one of the more powerful Lobbyists within two years, and she just happened to live in that district; Garcia didn't like coincidences any more than the rest of the team.

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked at the white board that had been dedicated to the potentially new Congress members. He sighed and looked at his watch; it was already after midnight. "It's late. Let's call it a night and start on this first thing in the morning."

Everyone nodded their agreement and packed up their bags.

"No. Leave it. We'll look at it with fresh eyes in the morning. We all need to get some sleep," he insisted.

They all shared a look, but they could see his point. If they spent another few hours going over everything in their rooms, none of them would get enough sleep, and they all knew another victim was all too possible if they didn't get the case solved.

"He's right. Let's go," Rossi ordered as he motioned for the door. They all went out and Hotch took one more look at the new board before shutting the door.

XXX

When Kahlan answered on the first ring, Hotch knew she had been waiting up for his call and he cringed. _Jesus, it's after four in the morning there._ "Hey, Babe."

"Hey yourself."

"What's going on?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you been to bed yet?"

"No. I've been. . . ahh. . . trying to catch up on some stuff. Why?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Kahlan Lavonne Hotchner, you've been waiting for me to call, haven't you?"

"What? Well, of course I've been waiting for your call, but I am in my office and doing some much needed paperwork. I guess I didn't realize it had gotten so late."

He could tell she was telling the truth. _Or at least enough of the truth that's it's not a complete lie._ He sighed. "Is there a specific reason you're so worried about me on this case?" When she hesitated to answer, he knew he was right and he cringed. "I'm fine, Babe."

"I know," she offered a little too quickly.

"So what's the problem?"

"What? Why does me being worried about you have to be a problem? I thought, since I am your wife, that I'm allowed to do that."

He sighed. "You are allowed, but you're more worried than normal."

"And how do you know that?"

He mentally huffed. _She didn't deny it._ "Even the kids have picked up on it, but I don't understand it. I've only been gone for two days and we only have three bodies. I've had a lot of cases that were worse. What is it about this case that has you so bothered?"

She took a deep breath. "So I miss you, sue me."

"Kahlan?"

She sighed. She didn't want to tell him about the horrible feeling she'd gotten in the beginning or that it had only gotten worse.

"Babe, really, I'm fine."

"And as long as you and everyone else stay that way, I'll be fine, too."

He shook his head. He wasn't sure what she was so afraid of so he didn't know how to alleviate those fears, but he definitely didn't like the way she had added 'and everyone else' because he knew that meant she was worried about the whole team not just him.

"You need to go to bed, Hun."

"I will if you will," he offered.

She snorted. "I have to be up in about an hour anyway."

He winced. "So you're not going to get any sleep?"

"I'm fine, Aaron. I don't have to worry about trying to catch a killer. You do."

He licked his lips. "I think we're getting closer."

"Good, but you need sleep, so lie down, close your eyes, and think of me."

"If I do that, I'll never get to sleep," he offered with a chuckle.

"Then think of the kids."

He cringed. He'd been expecting her to say something playful or mean. _Maybe she's just tired._ "Alright, Babe. Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you, too, Hun. Goodnight and be safe tomorrow."

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yep," she agreed and then ended the call.

He looked at his phone and then sighed. _Maybe I'm just tired._

**XXXXX**

When Chuck walked into Kahlan's office the next morning, he cringed. "Damn, Woman. You look like shit."

"Funk you, Charles."

"Ouch! A little touchy this morning?"

She took a deep breath. "Sorry."

He sat down in the chair opposite her. "Jesus, why don't you just go to him? It's not like you're able to concentrate and do anything here anyway."

She shook her head. "No. He doesn't need the distraction."

"But I thought you were worried about him?"

She shut her eyes and leaned back into her chair. "I don't know what the problem is."

He studied her. "So Hotch isn't in danger?" He would have thought she'd go protect him if she truly thought he was.

She licked her lips and then shrugged. "I just have a bad feeling, like. . ." She sighed. "Like something bad is going to happen."

He sat up as he cringed. "Oh man." She'd had that feeling a couple of times since he'd known her and every time she did, the shit hit the fan and people got hurt. He snorted. "Have you told him?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. He has enough to worry about without me adding to it. It could turn out to be just my imagination."

He stood up. "Yeah, cause your gut feelings are always so wrong." He could tell by her look that his sarcasm wasn't missed. He shook his head. "I'm going to grab some breakfast. You want anything?"

"Nah, thanks, though."

He huffed and left her office. He smiled as he walked to the door, though. _I can have Cam check up on them, that won't hurt anyone._

**XXXXX**

Rossi shook his head as the team sat around the conference table eating a breakfast of take out. "It's not the mob." When a couple of the team members looked at him he shrugged. "They wouldn't want this kind of attention."

"So then we only have three people to interview?" Mack asked as she looked at the white board. "Are we splitting up?"

"We have to interview Clara Harmon, too. Just because she's the only one going for Wiester's spot doesn't mean she didn't have something to do with the spot coming available," Morgan pointed out.

"I think we should still interview O'Riley. He could have something to do with it even if his connections back on the east coast aren't part of it," JJ put in with a look to Rossi.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't. I'm just saying that I don't think the mob is behind something like this," Rossi defended himself.

Hotch took a deep breath. "We'll interview Kiaser and Wines first since they are the closest and then we'll pair off and head out to interview the other three." They all nodded and stood up. "JJ, Reid and Morgan can take Wines. We'll take Kaiser."

XXX

Hotch studied the man in front of him, he wasn't sure what it was about him, but he had to agree with Garcia, Tim Kiaser seemed way too nice. He licked his lips. "How is it, Mr. Kiaser, that you already have a commercial filmed to promote your running for Congressman Baker's open slot?"

The man's face was priceless, and Rossi shared a quick look with Mack. It was clear that no one was supposed to know about the ad.

He swallowed and bit his lip. "I, ahh. . . I had that made just in case something ever happened to the Honorable Baker," he tried as sweat beaded out on his forehead.

"Really?" Rossi asked as he leaned forward a little. "So you spent over a hundred thousand dollars making a commercial just in case?"

The man smiled. "I didn't spend it, my backers did."

"It's odd that you had it made three days before Congressman Baker died," Mack added and that made the man sweat even more.

"I. . . that was just a coincidence," he insisted.

Rossi huffed and looked at Hotch. "He'll never make a good politician."

Hotch nodded. "You're right, he can't lie very well at all."

The man's eyes went back and forth between the two men.

Rossi grinned at him. "How about you tell us who you hired to kill Congressman Baker, and maybe we'll be nice enough. . ."

"Now just wait a minute!" Kiaser yelled as he stood up. "I didn't hire anyone to kill anyone! They came to me!"

Hotch and Rossi shared a quick look. "Sit down, Mr. Kiaser," Hotch instructed. Tim ran a hand down his face and sat back down. Hotch fixed him with his stare. "Who came to you?"

The man wilted. "A woman came to visit me about three months ago. She said she represented a firm and she wanted to talk to me about running for office."

"A woman?" Mack asked.

He nodded. "A Ms. Jones. I don't know her first name."

"And exactly what did you two talk about?" Rossi asked him.

"She was wondering if I was interested in running for Congress. I started thinking about it and I really liked the idea. I feel like I could make good things happen in Washington."

"And exactly how did you think you were going to get to run for office? Members of congress don't have term limits and Baker had been in there for over twenty years," Rossi asked him.

"Well. . . I. . . I knew Baker couldn't live forever," he tried as he shifted in his seat.

"So has this Ms. Jones or the firm she represented contacted you any other time?" Mack asked him.

"Of course. She helped me set everything up. She's the one who had me do the commercial!"

"And you didn't find it a bit odd that they were pushing you for a position that had no guarantee of opening any time soon?" Rossi asked him.

He looked away from them and they all knew he was trying to come up with something. Hotch stood up. "Maybe once Mr. Kaiser gets booked, he'll have a better understanding of exactly how much trouble he's in."

"But. . ." he barked. "But I haven't done anything wrong!" he tried as he eyes pleaded with them.

"Conspiracy to commit murder in the state of California can get you twenty-five to life," Hotch offered dryly. "Do me the favor of placing Mr. Kiaser under arrest, please, Agent MacAleese," he ordered as he turned towards the door.

Mack smiled. "Yes, Sir," she told him as she took out her handcuffs.

"But. . . Please! They never said they were going to kill him! They just told me to be ready!"

Hotch turned back to him and the look on his face made Tim back up a step. "And who is 'they'?"

Tim swallowed hard. "I don't know all of their names but I have all of the information at my office." He licked his lips. "In fact, I have them on the security tapes."

Hotch inhaled through his nose. "If. . . If," he emphasized. "We can get anything from this, I may have a talk with the District Attorney."

Kiaser nodded. "I'll do everything I can to help."

Hotch's eyes narrowed. "We'll see about that."

Mack cuffed the man and led him out the door. Rossi looked at Hotch as they followed them. "They sure picked a weak man."

Hotch's eyes cut to him. "Or a very good distraction." He took out his phone and brought up Morgan in his contacts.

Rossi's brows furrowed as he watched him. "What are you thinking?"

Hotch licked his lips as he waited for Morgan to answer. "It seems a little too easy to me," he offered and then Morgan connected he call.

"Hey, Hotch. I was getting ready to call you."

"And what did you get out of Wines?"

"Not a whole lot," he started and then lowered his voice and Hotch could hear him moving outside. "She's a piece of work, but I don't think she had anything to do with Baker or anyone else," he offered and then he heard JJ and Reid arguing about who called shotgun first. "So we're heading back now. How about. . ."

Morgan's voice was drowned out by a massive explosion. "Morgan!" Hotch yelled.

Rossi about jumped out of his skin when Hotch yelled and his stomach twisted at the look on Hotch's face. "Oh my God. What?!"

"Morgan!" Hotch screamed into the phone again knowing the call was still connected. "Derek!"


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Chuck's jaw dropped as he watched the screen in front of Cam. Cam started in on his keyboard. "I have emergency in route," he assured him.

"Are they alright?" Chuck asked frantically. "Can you see them?"

Cam continued typing and the screen panned towards the road and Chuck finally took a deep breath as they watched Reid helping JJ up and Morgan dusting himself off. "Thank God!" he exclaimed. "She knew something was going to happen," he uttered and took out his phone.

"You calling Kay?"

"Of course."

**XXXXX**

After a couple of coughs, Morgan's voice came back on the line. "Yeah. I don't think she had anything to do with it," he offered.

"What the hell was that?!" Hotch demanded. "JJ and Reid?"

"We're fine, Hotch, but Clara Wines' house just took a serious downward turn in property value."

Hotch let out a breath of relief and he swallowed. "She was in there?"

"She had to be. We just walked out of there."

"Son of a bitch!" Hotch exclaimed. "You're sure you all are alright?"

"Yeah. Maybe a couple bruises or scrapes, but we're fine," Morgan assured him and Hotch could hear JJ and Reid agreeing in the background.

"Alright. Stay there. We're coming to you, and keep your eyes open!"

"You know it," Morgan agreed and then ended the call.

Hotch ran a hand down his face and then looked at Rossi and Mack who were just as worried as he was. "Our unsub just took out Wines' house with her in it, and almost killed three of my agents!"

"Go! I'll wait here for the locals with Kiaser," Mack offered as she gestured to the vehicle; Kiaser was already belted into the back seat.

Hotch locked eyes with her. "No. There's no telling where this son of a bitch is. I am not leaving you alone. We will drop him off on the way."

XXX

Hotch shook his head as he walked around the burned out wreckage of Wines' house with the Fire Marshal. "We found the detonator," the man explained as he pointed to a pile of what Hotch would consider unidentifiable material. "I believe a cell phone was used to set it off."

Hotch looked at him. "So the bomb could have been in place for a while?" The man nodded. Hotch licked his lips as he looked towards the street and his team. "The call to set it off could have come from anywhere."

The man nodded again. "Or right outside. Whoever it was could have been watching."

Hotch nodded. "I'll have my tech see if she can narrow down any cell phone signals."

"It was set up to look like a gas leak. If we hadn't have gotten it out so quickly, we would have never have found the evidence. This very well may have been written off as an accident."

Hotch nodded his understanding as they started back for the street.

The man ran a hand down his face. "I don't often work with the FBI. Should I be worried about more of these?"

Hotch inhaled deeply. "To be honest with you, I don't know what to expect." He had made it a point not to bring up the Congressional deaths because he didn't want them tied together.

The Marshal bit his lip. "Fair enough. I hope you get figured out soon," he offered and then went back to his men and Hotch went to his.

He appraised them. They weren't hurt, but it scared him to think that a few seconds could have meant certain death for them. He shook his head. "It was set off using a cell phone."

Rossi winced. "So does that mean our unsub was watching and waited for them to leave?"

Morgan ran a hand over his head. "Why would he do that? He could have easily killed all three of us."

"If he is a contracted killer, maybe we weren't part of that hit," Reid offered as he rubbed his elbow.

"Well, whichever of you who called it in, saved the day. They were able to find evidence of the bomb because they put it out so fast," Hotch explained.

Morgan, JJ and Reid all looked at each other. "Man, we thought you all called it in."

"You didn't call it in?" Rossi asked as he shot a look to Hotch.

"No," JJ told him. "By the time one of us actually thought about doing it, we heard sirens."

They all looked at each other. Hotch shook his head. "Have Garcia find out who called it in. Maybe our unsub likes playing games." Morgan took out his phone. "And have her see if she can narrow down the call that set it off," Hotch added.

Morgan took a step away from the group because he knew Garcia was going to flip once she found out about it. He took a deep breath and waited for her to answer. "Hey, Baby Girl," he tried cheerfully.

"Oh my God, Derek! I am so glad none of you were hurt. When Puddin told me about it, I think my heart stopped!"

"Whoa. What do you mean?"

"The explosion. When Puddin saw it, he called me."

"Cam was watching us on his satellites?" he asked her as his eyes met Hotch's. Hotch stepped closer and Morgan put the call on speaker.

"Well, I guess he was," she offered.

"Why?"

"I. . . I guess I don't know. I was so horrified that I didn't think to ask."

Hotch huffed. He figured Kahlan had had him checking up on them.

"He called the responders in, too," Garcia put in trying to take up for her husband.

"Thank him for that," Morgan offered. "I mean, it's fine that he was. Thank God he was, but we just didn't know he was doing it," he tried to sooth her.

"Has he been watching us the whole time?" Hotch asked her.

"I don't know. Did you want to get him on the line?"

"No. I'll call him," Hotch told her as he took out his phone.

"Please don't yell at him. You know he loves you guys. He didn't mean any harm."

"I'm not going to yell at him, I just want to know if he saw anything else. Maybe he saw our unsub," Hotch told her.

"Oh. . . Oh, right! Maybe he can help," she offered as her normally cheery self made its way back to the surface.

Hotch chuckled but his call connected so he stepped away while Morgan went on to tell Garcia what they wanted her to do.

"Hey, Hotch," Cam answered.

"So did Kahlan have you checking up on us?"

He laughed. "No. Actually that was Chuck. He said he wanted to make sure you guys were ok."

Hotch's brows furrowed. _Chuck's worried, too?_ He took a deep breath. "Well, thank you for calling the responders. They were able to get it out and find some evidence that might not have been found otherwise."

"No problem. I almost had a heart attack, but my fingers apparently know the drill even when my brain's not working."

Hotch smiled. "I was wondering how long you were watching."

Cam took a deep breath. "I don't know, maybe ten, fifteen minutes. Once I knew everyone was ok, I got back to my stuff. Why?"

Hotch smiled. He could hear Cam pounding on the keys already. "I was wondering if you by chance saw anyone hanging out by the house that exploded."

Cam sucked in his breath. "You think the son of a bitch was watching?"

"We've seen plenty of people who get off on their own destruction," Hotch said simply.

Cam huffed. "You know what. How about I blow it up and dissect all the angles and send it to you? I wouldn't want to be at fault for not recognizing something important."

"That'd be fine. Send to Garcia and she'll get it to us."

"I can tell you that I have twelve minutes of continuous feed and there are a few vehicles parked around the street, but I don't see anyone in them."

Hotch cringed. He'd hoped that they'd caught a break.

"Wait a minute!" Cam explained. "There's a car that drives by really slowly right before it happens. I can get the plates blown up, too."

Hotch smiled. "I'd really appreciate that, Cam."

"I'll have Pen run them and get this to you ASAP."

"Thanks, Cam."

"No, problem," Cam told him.

"Hey," Hotch called before he could hang up.

"Yes, Sir?"

Hotch rolled his eyes. "Is Kahlan alright?"

"I think so. I know she's worried about you guys, and after that explosion, I can see why."

Hotch inhaled deeply. "But she knows we're all alright, though, right?"

"Of course."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later, Cam."

"Yep. Catch this son of a bitch soon."

Hotch chuckled. "We're trying," he told him and then ended the call.

He walked back to the team. "Come on, let's get back. Garcia is supposed to be sending us some stuff and I want to see it on a big screen."

XXX

After going over the satellite video and agreeing with Cameron about the car that passes in front of the house, they all thought they had finally caught their unsub. Unfortunately, Garcia reluctantly reported that the car had been reported stolen the day before, and the only thing could see of their unsub was that he had on a black jacket, gloves, a ball cap, and sunglasses.

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. He really didn't like the way the case was going. _All we keep getting is more questions and more dead bodies._

"So why do you think he waited until we were away from the house?" JJ asked as they watched the video again. It was clear that the man had watched them walking down the sidewalk away from the house as he drove by.

"Maybe he felt he was too close," Morgan offered. "Maybe he had to wait until he felt he was safe from the blast."

JJ nodded and then looked at Hotch. "So do we focus on Kiaser or go ahead and interview those other people?"

"I say we do both," Rossi offered. "One of those other people may be targets, too."

Hotch nodded. "I already set up discreet surveillance on all of them." He looked at his watch and then looked at his team around the table. "Morgan, you and Mack go through Kiaser's stuff and continue his interview. JJ, you and Reid can go interview Harmon. Rossi and I will go to O'Riley and Johnson."

They all nodded and stood up. "If it gets too late, we'll grab a room where ever we are, and we'll all meet back up in the morning. Keep your eyes open, and watch each other's backs." When Morgan was about to speak, Hotch fixed him with a look. "The unsub or whoever is behind him may know we have him. Watch your back."

Morgan nodded. He hadn't thought about that.

"And keep in touch. I want texts with regular updates," Hotch added before any of them turned to go.

JJ looked at Rossi. "And make sure he eats. He skipped lunch."

Rossi chuckled. "Yes, Ma'am."

She nodded and they all left and Rossi and Hotch followed them. _One of us has to come up with something!_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Hotch and Rossi drove the eighty-four miles to Victorville, home of Sean O'Riley. They had spent the hour and a half ride going back over everything from the case and theorizing about what it could all mean. Morgan had called them after about an hour and let them know that Kaiser's story was confirmed by everything in his office and the security tapes, but once Garcia got to checking on everything, she found out it was all bogus. Names were either alias or completely fictitious, and even the firm that was supposedly behind it all lead them to a dummy corporation with no further leads. She was running any faces they got from the cameras through facial recognition, but none of them had any real hope of that panning out.

"So Kiaser was duped," Hotch offered as he drove.

"He's not only weak, he's stupid, but that would make him a great puppet," Rossi put in as he watched the scenery.

Hotch nodded. "And with Harmon out of the picture, he was almost guaranteed to win."

Rossi sighed. "I think I liked this case more when we thought they were just targeting Congressmen."

Hotch chuckled. "You think?"

XXX

As Hotch was pulling up on the side of the street in front of O'Riley's house, he noticed two suited men with guns drawn making their way to the door. "What the hell?" he got out as he pulled the SUV to a stop and jumped out.

He knew the men were the two FBI agents he'd assigned to watch O'Riley. He and Rossi both drew their weapons and sprinted towards them. "We heard a shot," one of the men told him as they joined them at the door.

Hotch looked at Rossi. "We'll take the back," he told him and they both took off running around the house.

Hotch kicked the door in and he made his way through the house with Rossi right behind him. A gun shot made them both speed up and when they got to a hallway, they found O'Riley dead on the floor, one shot to his temple execution style. Hotch shook his head and continued on because the shot told him their unsub was still in there.

After another shot, they quickened their steps.

"Agent Hotchner!" an agent called and he took off running. "He's out the front!"

When he got to the family room, one of the agents was on the floor dead and the other one leaning up against the wall holding a blood soaked arm to his gut. "I'm sorry. He got the jump on us," he got out through gasps.

Hotch shared a look with Rossi. "Go! I got him," Rossi yelled as he went to the wounded man as he took out his phone.

Hotch nodded and went to the door. He ducked his head out and took a quick look around. Not seeing anything, he stepped out only to duck back in as automatic fire peppered the front porch.

"Son of a bitch!" Rossi yelled as he dropped his phone and peaked out the massive picture window. "He's behind the SUV!"

Hotch joined him at the window and they both ducked as a barrel turned towards the house and erupted with shots. Hotch swallowed and looked at Rossi. He knew they were penned down, but he didn't like the way the bullets were ripping through the poorly made house. His eyes darted around for a second. "I'll go out the back and try to flank him."

"Hotch!" Rossi yelled as he grabbed his arm. "Back up is on the way. . ."

"And he'll turn this house into Swiss cheese by the time they get here! I'll either get a shot or I'll distract him enough and you can get the shot," he ordered and then they both ducked down as glass rained down on them as another volley of shots hit the front of the house.

Rossi looked at the bullet hole that was just a little too close to where his head had been and nodded. "Be careful!" he urged and Hotch took off at a crouch towards the door they had come in.

Hotch winced when he heard more shots and he prayed that Rossi stayed safe as he went out the door and to the corner of the house. He huffed. _Of course I wouldn't have a shot from here._ He crept along the house and he mentally smiled when he heard shots that could have only come from Rossi's gun. _That's right. Keep him occupied._

He got to the corner of the house and glanced around it to see someone crouched behind the front end of the SUV. He wasn't sure if he could get a clear shot from where he was and then he noticed the neighbor's trashcan stall was made out of brick. He smiled to himself and ran for it. When bullets tore into the brick in front of him he cringed and sank to the ground. _Son of a bitch!_

Shots came from the house and Hotch took that second to lean his arms on the top of the short wall and opened fire on the man he figured would be crouching down because of Rossi's fire. The man scrambled around to the front of the SUV as he peppered the house again and Hotch cussed under his breath because that left him without a shot again.

When the man opened fire on both of them at the same time, Hotch sank back down to the ground and the protection of the bricks. _God damn it! He has two guns!_ When the firing stopped, Hotch waited a second or two and decided to crawl around the edge of the wall. He saw the unsub jumping on a motorcycle that was parked in the driveway and he opened fire, but the man turned the assault rifle on him again and he had to take cover again.

When he heard the cycle screaming away, he ran for the SUV, but he was blown back off his feet as it blew up. There went his chance of chasing the man down. He rolled over, shook his head, and slammed a fist down onto the ground. "Son of a bitch!" He took a deep breath and pushed himself off the ground. The concussion of the blast had slammed him down pretty hard and he was already hurting, but he didn't take a second to take stock of himself because it finally clicked in his brain that Rossi hadn't fired at the man once he was on the motorcycle.

He ran to the house. "Dave!" The breath he'd been holding in fear left him in a rush when he saw Rossi kneeling by the wounded man; he was closing his eyes and Hotch's stomach clenched.

Rossi looked up at him. "Sorry. I ran out," he offered as embarrassment heated his cheeks as he held up his empty pistol. "And by the time I got to his, he was gone."

Hotch frowned as he looked at Rossi. Rossi sounded way too muffled for everything to be alright.

"What?" Rossi asked as he stood up.

Hotch opened his mouth as far as it would go, trying to make his ear pop as he reached a hand to his right ear.

Rossi went to him in a rush and turned his head. "Shit, Hotch! Your ear's bleeding."

Hotch cringed. It was clear to him that he had damaged his already damaged ear, again. _I don't have time for this shit!_ He looked Rossi over and grabbed his arm. "So are you," he told him.

Rossi looked at his arm and the cut that went through his jacket and his shirt. "It's just a scratch."

"Were you shot?"

Rossi pulled off his jacket and lifted the rip in his shirt sleeve. "I think it was the glass."

Hotch shook his head and they both looked towards the road when they heard sirens.

XXX

Hotch tried to push the EMT away for him. "I do not need to go to the hospital," he insisted. Once the adrenalin had left him, he realized that he too had several cuts and scrapes and even a few bruises, but the EMT had cleaned them and said he didn't need any stitches.

"You are going to get that ear checked out," Rossi insisted.

"What?" Hotch asked as he looked at him.

Rossi sighed and pointed to the bench in the back of the ambulance. "Get your ass in there!"

Hotch gave him a hurt look. "You don't have to yell," he pouted as he climbed in and sat down.

Rossi huffed. "I'll beat your ass if I have to."

"What?"

Rossi just shook his head and climbed in next to him. He did need stitches. He chuckled. _It's not like we have a ride anyway._ He looked at Hotch and nudged his leg to make him look at him. "Our damn bags were in there," he offered loudly.

Hotch sank back against the wall of the ambulance. "Could this day get any worse?"

XXX

Rossi walked in on Hotch telling the doctor that he was fine to go.

"Just give me my shirt," Hotch insisted. He was wearing a hospital gown over his slacks.

Rossi had to bite back a chuckle. He'd seen too many members of the BAU demand basically the same thing over the years. _We're all a bunch of stubborn damn fools._ He put his hand on the doctors back. "What is it you think he needs to do, Doc?"

The doctor turned to him. "I want him to get an MRI to check out his ear. He said he had torn the ear drum before and that means it would tear more easily with more trauma."

With the way Hotch was looking at them, Rossi could tell he couldn't hear them well enough to understand what they were saying. Rossi stepped closer to the stubborn man. "Do you want to lose use of that ear?" he almost yelled.

"No," Hotch offered.

"Then get the damn MRI! It's not going to hurt you!"

"But we have to get back out there. We have to. . ."

"Do you want me to call Kahlan?"

Hotch's mouth opened in shock. "You wouldn't!"

Rossi folded his arms across his chest.

Hotch drooped. "You would."

Rossi raised his brows expecting an answer.

Hotch sighed. "Fine!"

The doctor bit back his smile and nodded his thanks to Rossi. "I'll put in the order," he told him and left.

"What did he say?" Hotch asked.

"He said you're an ass!"

Hotch looked towards where the doctor had disappeared around the curtain. He shook his head and flopped down onto the hospital bed. "I didn't even do anything to him."

Rossi chuckled and when he realized Hotch didn't hear it, he laughed even harder. He took a deep breath, forced himself to stop laughing, and sat down next to him and put his arm around him. "Aaron, Aron, Aaron."

"What?" Hotch asked him, and Rossi started laughing again. Hotch shoved him away from him. "Shut up, Dave!"

XXX

While Hotch waited for the results of the MRI, he got dressed. He tried to clean off his suit jacket as best as he could but it was beyond help. It was dirty, ripped in several places, and had blood on it. He shook his head and balled it up and put it in the trash. His shirt was pretty bad, too, but he was not about to try to run around without it.

The doctor and Rossi walked into the little curtained area where Hotch was standing. The doctor smiled. "You'll be happy to hear that it's not torn."

"Then why can't he hear that well?" Rossi asked him.

"It's full of fluid from the concussion, but that will work itself out in a couple days. I've signed his release papers and as soon as the nurse comes in with his instructions, he's free to go."

Rossi shook his hand. "Thanks, Doc."

"No problem. Try to keep him out of trouble."

Rossi laughed. "That's harder than you think."

The doctor laughed. "Well, try to have a good night, Agents," he offered and then left.

Hotch shook his head as he sat back down.

"He said. . ." Rossi started.

Hotch held up his hand. "I heard him. I'm not deaf."

"Oh, you're not?" Rossi asked quietly.

Hotch saw his lips move, but he didn't hear him. His eyes narrowed. "Now you're just screwing with me."

Rossi smiled and they both looked towards the curtain when it started to move. A nurse came in and handed Hotch his papers. "Be careful with that ear, take some Advil for the aches, and keep the wounds clean."

"Thank you," Hotch told her and she turned to Rossi.

"Same for you with the Advil and wounds, but you also need those stitches removed in a week."

"Yes, Ma'am," Rossi offered.

She smiled and wished them luck and left.

"Did you hear her?" Rossi asked as they made their way to the door. He made sure to stay on Hotch's left so he could hear him better.

"Not completely," Hotch told him honestly. "But I think I got the gist of it."

Once they made it out to the parking lot, Hotch sighed. "We don't have a vehicle."

Rossi held up a set of keys and jingled them. "I had one of the locals bring the car those agents at the house had been using."

"Nice," Hotch told him and then looked around for the dark sedan that he'd seen parked down the street from the house.

Rossi hit the button on the key ring and then they made their way toward the lights they saw blink. "I also got directions to the nearest place we can pick up a couple of outfits."

Hotch nodded and stopped in front of the car. "Can you drive?" He wasn't sure with Rossi's arm being wounded, but he wasn't sure he should be with not being to hear completely.

Rossi nodded. "I'm fine. You can drive tomorrow."

"Deal," Hotch offered and got in.

XXX

After taking a shower and getting into the sweats and t-shirt he had bought, Hotch flopped down onto the bed. Rossi came in the door with two cups of coffee. "How are you feeling?"

"Starting to stiffen up. How about you?"

Rossi nodded. "Not too bad, but I didn't get blown up," he offered as he handed Hotch one of the cups.

Hotch looked down at his phone in his hand.

Rossi sat down next to him. "She already knows, Aaron." Hotch looked at him. "She called while you were getting checked out in the ambulance."

He huffed. "I should have known."

Rossi chuckled as he stood back up and put his coffee on the table. "I'm jumping in the shower," he told him as he grabbed his stuff. "And I don't know about you, but I'm beat."

Hotch looked at him. "What?"

"I'm taking a shower and then going to bed! I'm tired!"

Hotch nodded. "It's been a long day."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"How's the ear?" Kahlan asked as soon as the call from Hotch connected.

"Muffled, but alright, I guess."

She sighed.

"I know," he offered knowing what she was thinking.

"I'm really not liking all of these close calls you and your team are having."

He sighed. "Me neither."

"Are you any closer to finding this son of a bitch?"

He huffed. "No. The APB on the motorcycle hasn't gotten any hits. There weren't any cameras in the neighborhood so we didn't get a picture of the guys face, and neither Dave nor I saw him well enough for a sketch."

"I guess not; you were too busy worrying about being shot!" She took a deep breath. "Sorry. I did not need to yell like that."

He chuckled. "My case getting you a little frustrated, Babe?"

She huffed. "Shut up, Aaron."

"I ruined another suit, too."

She laughed. "It's not like you don't enough other ones."

"But my bag was blown up in the SUV. Now I don't have any with me."

"I didn't think about that. You need me to send you and Rossi some clothes?"

"No. We stopped by and got a couple things here. We'll get something else in LA when we get back there. I just can't believe that he blew up the SUV."

"Did he put a bomb on it?"

He huffed. "No, he just stuck something in the gas tank to make a fuse."

"Then you were damn lucky you didn't make it to it before it blew."

"I think he was more worried about me being able to follow him, not actually killing me with it."

"He didn't have any problem killing the agents in the house!"

He sighed. He had hoped she didn't know about that part. "I know, Babe."

"Alright. Well, I guess I better let you get to bed so you can try to get some sleep. You need to be alert."

"I know."

"Please be careful, Hun."

"I will."

"And don't let anything happen to Dave, Mom will kill you," she joked.

"I won't." Hotch winced, though, because he could see Cindi trying. "Goodnight, Babe. I love you."

"I love you, too, Hun. Goodnight," she told him and then ended the call.

"Well that went better than I thought it would," Rossi offered from bathroom doorway and then moved to his bed.

Hotch frowned. "I know."

Rossi studied him. "What?"

Hotch took a deep breath. "I would have put money on her telling me she was coming no matter what I thought."

Rossi's brows rose as he considered it and then he smirked. "I can see you thinking that. Did she even bring it up?"

Hotch shook his head. "No."

Rossi shrugged. "Maybe she thinks that we can handle it. We've had tougher cases."

"I can tell by her tone that she's worried, and I could almost sense that she wants to come. . ." He sighed and ran a hand down his face. "I don't know."

Rossi punched his pillow a couple times to fluff it up. "I don't know about it either, but I do know I am tired and I am going to sleep."

Hotch nodded and got laid down. "Yep, goodnight, Dave," he offered and turned the light out.

"Goodnight, Aaron."

"I said goodnight," Hotch repeated and then flinched when a pillow hit him in the face and he flipped the light back on. "What was that for?"

"Cause I said goodnight, too, you just didn't hear me!"

Hotch shrank back a little. "Oh, sorry."

"Go to sleep!"

"Yes, Sir," Hotch issued and turn the light back off and hugged the pillow Rossi had thrown at him to his chest as a grin spread on his face. _At least I got an extra pillow._

**XXXXX**

Chuck walked in the Hotchner house before the kids even left. He found Kahlan in the kitchen and he leaned in close. "So we going?"

She looked at him. "Where?"

Wyatt came into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks when he saw Chuck. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Kahlan told him as she handed him his lunchbox.

He looked at the man and then looked back at her. "Then why is Uncle Chuck here?" he asked with accusing eyes. Jack joined them and had the same look on his face.

"What?" Chuck asked trying to look innocent. "Your mom told me she was making sticky buns this morning and I wanted to stop by and get one before you all ate them all," he told them and then grabbed one off the plate on the counter and took a big bite.

Jack pushed by him and took one, too, it was his third. "Uh-huh," he hummed as he chewed.

Wyatt put his lunchbox in his backpack as he still eyed both of the adults.

"Get out of here before you miss you bus," Kahlan ordered as she pulled him into a hug.

He finally smiled at her. "See you when you get home," he offered and kissed her cheek.

Jack leaned up and kissed her once Wyatt had moved. "Jack!" she exclaimed as she wiped some of the sticky caramel off her cheek. He laughed and headed for the door as she shook her head at him.

Once the door shut behind them, Chuck looked at her. "So we going to California?"

"No."

"Why not?" He turned around. Joey was standing there and had asked the question for him.

Kahlan shook her head. "Because we're not. Daddy and his team do not need our help," she told her as she walked over to her and tightened her ponytails.

"Don't you want to go make sure he stays out of trouble?" Joey asked as she put her backpack on.

Kahlan bent down and looked her in the eyes. "You know as well as I do, that Daddy and his team are the best. Besides, Poppi will keep him out of trouble."

Joey smiled. "That's true."

Chuck put his hand on her shoulder. "You need a lift to the bus stop?"

She giggled. "It's at the end of the driveway, Uncle Chuck. I think I can manage that."

He grabbed the top of her backpack with one hand and lifted her into the air and swung her up to his shoulders. "But I want to give you a lift," he insisted and started for the door as she laughed.

"Love you, Mommy," she called as she ducked down to be able to go out the door. "Text Daddy that I love him, too, please."

"I will, and I love you," Kahlan called out to her before Chuck shut the door. She shook her head at them as she giggled.

After a few minutes Chuck came back in and found her at the table. "So you're serious about not going?"

She sighed. "You really think I would bare face lie like that to my kids?"

"No." He sighed. "They'd know if you were, but I just thought you'd be raring to go."

She pushed a cup of coffee to him and took a deep breath. "My heart is screaming for me to go to them, but. . ."

"But what?"

She huffed. "Everything else in me is telling me to stay as far away from them as possible."

He studied her and could see the confliction within her was making her tense. He huffed. "Well, that sucks!"

"You think?"

**XXXXX**

Once Hotch and Rossi were up, they went to interview Michael Johnson. They'd had the agents watching him take him into protective custody immediately after the fiasco at O'Riley's house. The man was pissed at being taken against his will, though. When Hotch and Rossi tried to explain what was going on, he didn't want to hear it.

"Someone did contact me about running, but that was already in my plans. I told that woman to shove it three months ago!" Johnson yelled.

Rossi shot Hotch a look. _I can see why he isn't very well liked._

"Did she or anyone else try to contact you again?" Hotch asked him.

"No!" He sat up. "Look, I have built my career by myself! No one has helped me and that's the way it will stay!"

Rossi took a deep breath. "But these people could have you in their sights."

"I don't care! Do you know how many enemies I have? What's one more?"

Hotch licked his lips. "Alright, Mr. Johnson, as long as I have explained the risks to you, offered you protection, and you have turned it down knowing what you could be facing, you are free to go."

He stood up and straightened his expensive Italian suit. "Thank you!" he told them and then went to the door.

"An officer will show you the way out," Rossi offered nicely. The man huffed and slammed the door behind him. Rossi shook his head and looked at Hotch. "Is it sad that I hope our unsub finds him?"

Hotch gave him a look. "I hope he does, too."

Rossi studied him and smiled. "You're not letting him go; you just want him to think that."

Hotch raised his brows. "I can't force protection on someone who doesn't want it, Dave. You know that."

Rossi smiled as he stood up. "So we wait until the unsub goes after him?"

Hotch stood up but he frowned. "Yes, but there's no guarantee the unsub will go after him. If they wanted O'Riley out of the picture, then that only leaves Johnson for the spot. What good would it do them to kill him, too?"

Rossi ran a hand down his goatee. "True." His eyes narrowed as he thought for a moment. "Then why did they go after Harmon? She was the only one going for that spot."

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. "More questions and less and less answers. I think we should get back to the team and go over everything again. We're. . ."

"Missing something," Rossi finished for him because he was starting to feel the same way. They went into the station as Hotch took out his phone.


	36. Chapter 36

*Sorry for no update yesterday, but I'm a little under the weather. I hate when school starts. Damn kids and always sharing their germs – lol.

**Chapter 36**

Hotch and Rossi walked in on the rest of the team video conferencing with Garcia. "Oh, Sir," Garcia blurted out as soon as she saw her Unit Chief. "Three more candidates have just put their names in. One for each of the three districts, and they were trying to sneak them in through the back door!"

Hotch turned to her. "And?"

"And normal searches didn't offer up any red flags, but. . ." She smiled. "I could possibly dig a little deeper, but that would possibly be a little outside of the norms, if you know what I mean."

"Sorry, Garcia, but I didn't hear that. My ear's still a little muffled," Hotch told her as he sat down.

"Oh! Sorry! I said. . ." she started and most of them flinched from her volume, but Rossi stopped her with a hiss and a raise of his hand as his eyes shot to Hotch.

Garcia frowned as she looked at him, and then clarity shown on her face and she smiled. "Okey dokey. Queen P signing off," she told them and closed the connection.

Hotch shook his head and then looked at them all. "Let's go back over everything from the beginning."

XXX

After several hours of looking at everything from every possible angle, they were all feeling a little down because they still weren't any closer to finding the unsub or the person or people behind him. The only thing they knew for sure was that the man who had shot at Hotch and Rossi was about six feet tall and weighed about one hundred and eighty pounds. They were also pretty sure that he had brown hair, but he'd had a ball cap and sunglasses on, so they weren't positive. They also thought he looked enough like the man in the video from Harmon's house, but, again, they weren't a hundred percent sure.

Hotch sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. Rossi put his hand on Hotch's back. "I say we break for dinner and then see if Kitten has found anything."

Hotch looked around the table and they all agreed so he stood up. "Let's go."

"Please, no more fast food. I don't think my stomach could handle another burger," JJ put in as they walked towards the exit.

"I second that," Rossi told them.

"I say we let Mr. Picky decide where," Mack offered as they walked towards the SUVs.

"That would be best as he is the hardest one to get to eat," Reid agreed.

Hotch looked around and realized they were all looking at him. "Me?"

"Yes, you, Hotch. We're lucky if we can get you to eat once a day, so you can pick where you want to go," Morgan told him.

"I eat," Hotch insisted.

JJ looked at Rossi. "And what did he have for breakfast?"

"Coffee," Rossi told her as he ignored the dirty look from Hotch.

"And what did he have for lunch?" JJ continued with a reproachful look to her boss.

Hotch went to open his mouth but Rossi answered first. "Nothing. That's why I'm so damn hungry now."

JJ folded her arms across her chest as she stood in front of the driver door to the SUV that Hotch had gotten once he'd gotten back to the LA office. "You eat, huh?"

"I was busy," Hotch tried.

JJ took out her phone. "I wonder what Kahlan would say to that," she mused as she went through her contacts.

Hotch tried to snatch her phone out of her hand but she hid it behind her back. He licked his lips. "If I promise to eat dinner, will you keep her out of it?"

JJ appraised him for a second as everyone else watched with amused looks. "A full meal?" JJ clarified.

Hotch drooped a little. "Yes."

"As in clean your whole plate?" she pushed.

He exhaled through his nose as his stare emerged to let her know exactly how much he hated being bullied, but she didn't back down and she lifted her chin a little as she brought her phone back to her front and Hotch saw that Kahlan's name was in the text window. He sighed. "Alright, fine." She raised her brows wanting more and he wilted. "I promise. Happy now?"

She smiled and put her phone away. "Yep," she told him and moved to the back door and got in.

Hotch shook his head as everyone finally moved to get in, too. Rossi got in the passenger side of Hotch's SUV while everyone else moved to ride with Morgan. Hotch got in and started it as he looked at Rossi. "Shut up, Dave."

Rossi's mouth hung open. "I didn't say anything!"

"I could hear that grin all the way over here."

Rossi huffed. "I'll let you hear something alright," he muttered under his breath.

JJ giggled when she realized that Hotch hadn't heard him. She leaned forward. "Now be nice. I got him to agree to eat. Don't pick on him anymore tonight," she whispered as she watched Hotch focusing on getting out of the parking lot and pulling into traffic.

Rossi glanced over and smiled when he saw that Hotch hadn't heard her either. He turned his head towards her a little. "Yes, Mom," he whispered back.

She giggled again and sat back.

XXX

Half way through his sampler plate of tacos at Guisados, Hotch's phone vibrated. He wiped his mouth and signaled for quiet as he answered the call from the agents who he'd charged with keeping an eye on Johnson. "Hotchner," he answered. When he frowned a little, the whole team tensed. "Hold on," Hotch told the caller as he stood up, put his napkin on the table, and headed for the door. Being one of the best Mexican restaurants in LA because of their braised meats and homemade tortillas, it was rather busy and noisy.

Rossi stood up, too, and looked at the team. "Keep eating. I'll go make sure everything's alright," he told them and then followed Hotch.

Mack shook her head. "He's going to get out of eating again."

"I'll be damned. I don't care if I have to get him a doggy bag and make him eat it at the hotel tonight, he promised!" JJ insisted.

XXX

After about five minutes, Hotch and Rossi came back in and sat down. "The agents watching Johnson believe they saw our unsub. They think he was casing the place," Hotch explained to all of their concerned looks.

"Do they think he saw them?" Morgan asked.

"They don't believe so, but I had them contact the locals to add more surveillance and protection," Hotch explained. "I want some of us to head out there tonight. Maybe we'll get lucky enough and actually catch this guy."

"Or at least get a good look at him," Mack offered.

Rossi looked at him. "We can go as soon as we're done eating," he offered as he slid Hotch's plate towards him a little.

Hotch went to argue, but JJ cleared her throat. He shot her a look and then rolled his eyes, but he picked up one of the three small tacos that were still on his plate. "Then hurry up," he ordered.

JJ grinned behind her cup, Reid dove back into his plate, and Morgan shoved half of one of his tacos into his mouth as Rossi chuckled.

XXX

By the time they were done eating, Hotch had charged the rest of the team with getting back with Garcia to see if she was able to find out anything and he and Rossi headed back to where they started the day. Rossi ran a hand down his face. "I don't know about you, but this road is starting to get on my nerves."

Hotch nodded. "Yes, yes it is."

"We're not sitting on Johnson tonight, are we?"

"No. I just want to make sure everything is set up correctly." He stifled a yawn. "Then we can get a room."

"How's the ear," Rossi asked quietly.

"It's better," Hotch answered and Rossi smiled.

"Good."

Hotch huffed. "I heard you and JJ."

Rossi shrugged. "She likes looking out for you."

"She looks out for all of us."

Rossi laughed. "Yep. When we're together as a team, she's mom, I'm dad, and you four are our unruly kids."

Hotch's eyes cut to him. "Unruly?"

"Ehh," Rossi shrugged. "You're good sometimes."

Hotch shook his head.

XXX

By the time they got to Pinon Hills, home of Michael Johnson, it was already close to midnight. Hotch drove innocently by Johnson's house and liked what he saw. The two FBI agents had called in backup and they had brought in a van. Hotch also saw two unmarked police cars at strategic points away from the house but still able to keep an eye on it. He nodded to himself and kept going because he didn't want to bring any attention to any of them. His eyes kept moving, though, as he drove through the neighborhood in case the unsub decided to show back up. Not seeing anything, he headed to the police station to check on things there before they called it a night.

A detective met them at the front desk and introduced himself. "Detective Steve Wallace," he offered as he stuck out his hand. Hotch shook it and introduced himself and Rossi. The detective led them to a conference room. "One of your agents told me you'd be coming. I have six of my best people out there helping them."

Hotch nodded. "They explained to you what this man is suspected of doing?"

He winced. "Yes. I'd heard of most of it on the news and such, but I didn't know everything was connected like this. I guess this guy is good, huh?"

Rossi smirked. "We've actually seen worse, but yes."

The detective shook his head. "Do you think he'll try something tonight?"

"It's hard to say. Right now, I would say anything is possible," Hotch told him.

He nodded. "I understand. Are you going to wait here and see what happens?"

Rossi shot a look to Hotch and thought that maybe he was going to, and he mentally cringed.

"You don't need to," Wallace quickly added. "My people are perfectly capable, Agent Hotchner."

Hotch inhaled deeply and then nodded as he took out one of his cards. "Then we will go find a room. Call me if you hear anything at all."

"Of course," Wallace agreed as he put Hotch's card in his back pocket.

"We'll be back first thing in the morning and see where things stand then."

Wallace nodded. "I'll be here. What if Johnson leaves the house?"

"Our agents will take care of that. Have your people stay on the house and the neighborhood."

"Yes, Sir."


End file.
